Cambios de Rumbo
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: ¿Quién tiene el derecho de decir que no puedo cambiar? ¿que no puedo ser una mejor persona? ¿quiénes se creen para decirme a mí que no soy capaz, de mirarme por encima del hombro y decir que son mejores que yo? Les demostraré lo contrario... o los derribaré a puñetazos. Aquí viene Vi. (Vi x Caitlyn) rated M por: violencia, uso de lenguaje soez, gore, lemon, alcohol. Ya saben.
1. Capítulo 1: En un pasado distante

**Primero que todo los personajes de no me pertenecen y son prioridad de RIOT (League of legends)**

**Hola a todos! bueno la verdad nunca pensé en la vida que iba a escribir un fick yuri XD pero la verdad es que este par no se da para otra cosa, no pueden no estar juntas o con un hombre, simplemente eso, bueno, ya saben que no sé nada del mundo yuri y espero hacerlo bien XD si no les gusta no lean etc etc.**

**En segundo lugar también es mi primer fanfick que no es de the legend of Zelda, la verdad como me ocurre a veces me dio un poco de miedo innovar demasiado con la historia por ser primera vez que la toco así que hay varias cosas que aparecen en las historias de los personajes en el juego y otras que no, ya voy adelantada en la historia y trataré de que no lean lo mismo... ya saben, si leyeron mis ficks de zelda me agrada escribir cosas diferentes XDXDXDXDX ojalá resulte aquí.**

**Bueno, estoy nerviosa -JajajAJajajaj- espero que les guste.**

**El primer cap es a modo de prólogo-introducción al resto, ya saben, para situarse un poco.**

**No olviden dejar comments si les gustó o si no, cuando escriban notarán que son fundamentales para los que escribimos y cuando no lo hacen nos rompen el corazón y no queremos seguir escribiendo porque pensamos que nadie nos lee y que somo un asco... recuérdenlo!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo uno: En un pasado distante.**

**La lluvia comenzó su obra maestra justo en ese momento, no era para decir menos, las gotas suicidas salpicaban el concreto con fuerza implacable en forma de un ejército… como resultado no llevaba ni quince minutos lloviendo, y por tanto yo quince minutos corriendo, y se notaba que la tormenta iba a causar estragos, las alcantarillas estaban inundadas por la tormenta de hace tres días y el agua no tendría por donde escapar hacia las entrañas de la gran ciudad… y como consecuencia yo tampoco. No tenía escapatoria por la vía que mejor conocía, pero no me iba a entregar en bandeja de plata, tampoco.**

**Los altos, derruidos y grises edificios me miraban con parsimonia mientras me movía entre las sombras de las farolas rotas que parpadeaban con insistencia.**

**Mi ropa empapada y llena de manchones me hacía pesar el cuerpo y la niebla tóxica que había descendido me hacía toser con fuerza, restandome velocidad… a lo lejos vi el resplandor de un faro, sí, quizás eso serviría. **

**Tomé con más fuerza el saco que contenía lo que me había robado y me escabullí por un pequeñísimo callejón entre dos edificios, mis perseguidores perdieron valiosos segundos allí porque no cabían, me reí un poco mientras entraba al puerto, las olas negras estaban embravecidas y espumosas, jadeando me corrí el mechón empapado de cabello rosa de la cara y tomé una decisión.**

**Subí a una de las grúas con cuidado, desde allí me abrí paso hasta quedar sobre el agua poniendo a prueba mi equilibrio contra viento y lluvia, y, tomándome de las cuerdas que se bamboleaban con ira por el viento aterricé en una pieza sobre la cubierta, miré por la baranda… la banda a la que le había robado había seguido de largo. **

**-Ja, cabezas de chorlito. Les ganó una niña.-en un gesto infantil les saqué la lengua.**

**Me escabullí como una rata hasta llegar al piso más bajo, la bodega, y con alegría vi que estaba llena de cosas, perfecto para esconderme; me preparé un escondrijo entre el cargamento que obviamente no iban a usar en un viaje en barco y miré ansiosa a todas partes, al fin estaba sola. **

**Suspiré cansada y dejé que mi espalda resbalara contra la pared, había sido una noche terrible… aunque… toda mi vida había sido un asco, la verdad, con solo diez años y ya quería que la cosa terminase, era como si el cielo se riese de mí en mi cara. Algún día iría hasta allí y los molería a golpes.**

**Aunque fuera a donde fuera a parar de allí en más, definitivamente no iba a echar de menos a la ciudad de Zaunt, hogar de las mentes más depravadas compitiendo con Noxus. No había que tener más edad para darse cuenta de eso.**

**Desamarré el saco una vez seca y saqué las cosas, mis pocas pertenencias: un cambio de ropa, un saquito de monedas, algo de comida y un montón de baratijas, me encantaba la mecánica y construir o reparar cosas, así que tomé mi destornillador y otro montón de cosas y me puse a trabajar un rato en el arma que les había robado, esos tipos no cuidaban nada y no quería que el artefacto me explotase en la cara por un tornillo flojo o así; no era la primera vez que tenía una en las manos… estaba en la calle desde que la memoria me alcanzaba y para sobrevivir en el lugar que estaba necesitaba actuar con inteligencia y no como una niñita llorona y desamparada del mundo o no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo, probablemente ya habría muerto en el experimento de algún loco o me habrían vendido, pensé en eso antes de quedarme dormida. Tenía algo de suerte.**

**El barco tardó hasta la siguiente mañana en zarpar, la tormenta no había dejado rastro y yo no me quedaría para verlo, el mar debía de estar calmo y me imaginé el cielo de un tono azul, claro, lo más azul que podía verse bajo la bruma toxica de esa ciudad en decadencia. **

**Durante los siguientes días me aburrí como ostra, nadie pasaba a revisar la bodega y menos en aquel rincón, había descubierto el cargamento poco a poco y cuidaba mis pasos sobre el almacén de comida, solo sacaría pequeñas raciones para mantenerme a flote o lo notarían, aparte ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar hambre, no necesitaba mucho… por otro lado el barco cargaba un montón de cosas, piezas, refacciones, cajas misteriosas, unos barriles de aspecto sospechoso a los que no me acerqué ni un metro… viniendo de Zaun quién sabía si no era veneno… **

**La verdad me estaba preguntando cómo diantres iba a salir de allí. Yo era de la clase de personas que actúa primero y piensa después.**

**La solución llegó justo a tiempo para darle un punto a mi método, y si no funcionaba probablemente moriría; abrí una de las cajas y me metí dentro junto a las refacciones, metí un buen puñado de ellas a mi bolsa… en serio, me encantaban. **

**La compuerta del techo para descargas se abrió poco a poco y yo casi no respiré mientras movían todo, cuando llegó mi turno me comieron los nervios, y así fue durante las siguientes horas hasta que sentí que me quedé sola de nuevo.**

**Nunca había visto uno de cerca y menos estado dentro, pero sabía por algunas historias y las vistas de las partes acomodadas de la ciudad que estaba en un tren, y en ese momento no parecía haber nadie así que salí fuera de la caja para por fin estirar mis adoloridos músculos, me busqué otro escondite mientras planeaba mi siguiente paso… sabía que tenía que salir del tren, el barco había salido de mi ex ciudad y probablemente se dirigía a una peor. Ninguna ciudad que se considerase justa la tendría como aliados.**

**Fue difícil robar comida entre los vagones, tenía que moverme por el techo y estar muy atenta, por suerte no había mucha gente dentro, era más como un tren de carga que de pasajeros. **

**Durante ese tiempo nos deteníamos de vez en cuando, no sabía para qué, quizás para que descansara la gran máquina, y luego seguíamos, yo ****_tenía_**** que bajar en una de esas ocasiones… pero quedar parada en medio de la nada no era una buena idea.**

**Así que esperé, esperé cada vez más ansiosa a ver algo en el horizonte que me permitiera largarme de allí, estaba en peligro. Bueno, a decir verdad eso no era novedad alguna.**

**La noche indicada llegó, de día no había avistado nada que pareciese un lugar al que llegar, pero de noche avisté luz en el cielo nocturno y el corazón me dio un vuelco con una extraña sensación, no sabía qué lugar era, solo sabía que debía ir; me senté en el techo a escuchar a los hombres que cenaban, mencionaron que era una ciudad, Piltóver, yo no había escuchado nada de ella, pero me valía, era mejor que Noxus o que cualquier lugar al que fuese el tren. Así que mientras estábamos parados junté la ración de comida que había estado reservando, tomé mis cosas y partí furtivamente entre las sombras, yendo hacia las luces con una mirada retadora en el rostro, me prometí que iba a ser más que una simple huérfana.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**_Cinco años después…._**

**El cuerpo cayó a mis pies sin vida, soplé el humo de mi pistola tras darle unas palmaditas, esa vieja cosa no me había fallado en cinco años, y tras guardarla yo fui quien recibió unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.**

**-¿Ves? El tipo ya pagó lo que te hizo, quédate con nosotros y estarás a salvo, enana.**

**No era como que no estuviese aturdida por haberle disparado en plena frente, pero él se las había buscado, había pertenecido a su banda durante dos años y el cabrón había dañado toda mi intimidad física en una borrachera, a una niña que no tenía otra opción que estar allí… miré a los otros, también muertos… ellos no habían hecho nada ante mis súplicas de ayuda esa noche. Aparte no era la primera vez que disparaba a matar aunque lo hubiese echo antes para defender mi vida.**

**-Me quedo con ustedes, pero a la hora de que me traicionen les vuelo los sesos también.**

**Él se ****rió****a carcajadas y el resto de la banda también.**

**-Me gusta esta chica, tiene mucha personalidad.-dijo uno.**

**-Y no la has visto en acción.-dijo el jefe, a mi lado-¡la vi asaltar una tienda de electrónica con una simple pistola y escabullirse luego de la poli como si nada!**

**Yo no dije nada, simplemente comencé a caminar con ellos. Me los había topado por casualidad, bueno, en realidad había ocurrido horas después de que me… hiciesen eso, en un encontronazo de pandilleros, y yo, que no me habían dejado escapar hasta el momento porque de seguro planeaban seguir usándome como juguete, me había unido a la banda contraria disparando a mis supuestos camaradas… tras explicarles brevemente lo que había pasado aquí estaba ahora.**

**Ya en su refugio me apropié de un espacio, era una fábrica abandonada de productos enlatados y había mucho espacio libre. Por la noche encendieron un barril con la idea de que me presentara. Ahí estábamos los diez. Siete hombres de diferentes edades, y conmigo tres chicas. Ellos se presentaron primero.**

**-Ya sabes, dinos cómo te llamas, tu especialidad, no sé, esas cosas.**

**Pensé un momento mientras bebía la soda que tenía entre manos ¿cómo decirles mi nombre? No tenía ninguno, aunque me habían apodado uno que realmente me gustaba, no los patanes ahora muertos, ni siquiera la policía, nada de eso, había aparecido en un periódico que nadie leía y venía de diferentes calificativos ''esta es la sexta vez que un menor de edad tiene preocupados a los vecinos, la pequeña escurridiza es extremadamente ****_violenta_**** y suele salir con aires ****_victoriosos_**** de todos sus encontrones, se la ha vinculado a una serie de ****_viles_**** crímenes a su corta edad y de andar con bandas que destruyen lo poco que está en pie de la parte baja de Piltóver; esta ****_viciosa_**** criminal es ampliamente buscada'' Y bueno, algo como eso ¿conclusión? Habían usado un montón de palabras con las dos primeras sílabas iguales que significaban que era buena en lo que hacía y coincidía con lo que había dicho al inicio, además, me había escapado del orfanato a los seis años para unirme a mi primera banda… sí, me agradaba el peso de esas letras.**

**-Vi, me llamo Vi. Soy mecánica, reparo y construyo cosas… aprovecho mi altura para dar buenos puñetazos en la nariz y me considero difícil de atrapar.**

**Vi, igual que un seis en romano, sí, me gustaba mucho como sonaba.**

**Todo fue como la seda, robábamos lo suficiente para mantenernos bien alimentados y a mi taller lleno de cosas, al grupo le gustaban mis inventos y yo secretamente me emocionaba con ello… les había mejorado pistolas de láser y ya podía reparar sola el vehículo del que disponíamos, agregándole con el tiempo armas y blindaje que lo harían imparable, era tal mi amor por esas cosas que me tatué un gran engranaje del lado izquierdo del cuello que estaba ensamblado con otros tres más pequeños yendo hacia mi clavícula, no era precisamente negro, sino algo gris, y me perforé esa misma oreja en el lóbulo y más arriba para ponerme un par de tuercas de diferente color. **

**Aunque debía reconocer que le debía crédito a un científico de la ciudad que estaba chiflado, no había visto las noticias o me había agarrado cariño, llamado Heimendinger, un yordle que tenía todo el respeto de la comunidad científica y que curiosamente me había comenzado a enseñar a pesar de haberme pillado robándole, según él lo que importaba era que tenía un don para crear cosas y hasta ahora no me había acusado con la poli. **

**Acomodé las gafas tipo googles que me había regalado mientras soldaba unos componentes hextech al arsenal de la camioneta… la verdad esas piezas me hacían agua la boca y de tanto armarlas y desarmarlas ya era una experta, eran difíciles de conseguir y solo se encontraban en esa ciudad, había una gran mina donde los extraían y otras fábricas que los refinaban, eran una especie de tecnología inigualable y a veces algo impredecible.**

**Cuando terminé suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenado, llevaba el área cercana a mi oído izquierdo semi rapado con el resto desordenado y de diferentes largos, y a mi me encantaba así.**

**-¡Vi vamos a asaltar el camión blindado del banco! ¿vienes?**

**-¿Cuándo me he perdió algo como eso?-sonreí.**

**Partimos hacia la ruta del camión que habían asegurado nuestras fuentes y lo esperamos para la emboscada, era fácil, nuestra camioneta, gracias a mí, tenía un blindaje inigualable y el capó ni se rayó cuando impactó contra el acorazado, mis compañeros amarraron a los guardias y yo usé una de mis herramientas creadas, un mini laser, para abrir la compuerta. Mis compañeros distraían a la patrulla que acompañaba al camión, cargamos con todo rápidamente y en ese justo momento tuve un presentimiento, una alarma se activó en mi cabeza y sin saber por qué retrocedí, cual no fue mi sorpresa al sentir un ligero dolor en la mejilla izquierda y ver un agujero en el piso.**

**-¡Corran, francotirador, ya, vámonos!**

**El sonido era inconfundible y dediqué una pequeña mirada a la azotea del edificio más cercano para ver un destello de la mira telescópica, en un suspiro estábamos arrancando del lugar a toda pastilla, haciendo cabriolas con el vehículo para que no nos reventaran los neumáticos, cubrí la retirada disparando un par de veces hasta que logramos escaparnos de las patrullas, no fui la única en soltar la tensión con un suspiro.**

**-¿Todo bien? Vi estás sangrando un montón.-el líder se acercó para revisar mi cara, yo toqué mi mejilla y miré mis dedos enrojecidos**

**-Es superficial, solo dame un trapo o algo para hacer presión.**

**Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar miré mi cara en el espejo, mis ojos eran de un celeste brillante que combinaba genial con mi pelo rosado… pero ahora tenía un tajo doble, la bala había rozado mi ceja izquierda y la mejilla en una línea recta y vertical, no tenía idea de cómo me había salvado de esa, debería haberme perforado el pecho. Quien hubiese disparado se las iba a ver conmigo.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**A los dieciocho la cosa seguía yendo como la seda, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices de batalla que me enorgullecían y ningún robo en el que participaba terminaba mal, mi reputación creció bastante en el barrio bajo, habían muchos que querían matarme, otros tantos que me querían en su equipo, pero la banda en la que estaba no había roto su palabra y los consideraba camaradas.**

**Estaba recostada sobre un auto que había terminado de reparar… no todo era robar en la vida, tenía un trabajo como mecánica que me ayudaba a aprender más sobre piezas y a armar nuevos mapas tecnológicos en mi cabeza, y jugaba con un caramelo tipo paleta, de fresa, mi favorito.**

**-Así que tú eres Vi.**

**No me digné a voltear la cabeza, era solo otro matón.**

**-Que listo ¿te lo dijo alguien o sabes leer?**

**Mencioné en tono lascivo, se me pasó por la mente el tatuaje de mi mejilla, técnicamente era un seis romano, pero también mi nombre… lo había hecho sobre la cicatriz de la bala, para que la próxima vez que el francotirador me viera reconociera quién iba a aplastarlo… o aplastarla, estaba bastante segura de que la causante había sido la aprendiz ****policíaca****más joven y prometedora de Piltóver, que en teoría libraría las calles de gente como yo… pero eso era otra historia.**

**Escuché el típico ruido de una pistola a la que le quitas el seguro, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar me senté llevando una mano a mi cinto y jalando el gatillo mientras rodaba por el capo; le escuché gemir mientras me levantaba y le disparaba de nuevo en la pierna.**

**-Yo no habría echo eso si fuera tú, idiota.**

**Le pateé el arma y choqué los puños, era una maestra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo…. Bueno, eso era una exageración, simplemente tenía un poder rompe huesos en los brazos, debía mantener mi metro ochenta y cinco de cuerpo bien entrenado y además… me encantaba partir narices, este no fue la excepción.**

**-Dile a quien te contrató que el próximo sicario tiene que ser un poquito más hábil.-escupí-es una pena que solo tengas una cara.**

**Me metí al coche y fui a dejarlo con su dueño.**

**Honestamente esto me estaba aburriendo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Primer cap terminado :D**

**Solo quiero decir en mi defensa a los otros pocos fanfics de este rubro que si hay similitudes no fueron intencionales, muchos de esos ficks los adoré y quizás se me quedaron algunas cosas que me gustaron demasiado dando vueltas en la cabeza... no me maten T.T**

**Bueno, nada más que decir, tengo varios capítulos listos, si noto que hay audiencia los subiré más rápido que si no, ya saben, cuando actualizas la historia sale de número uno en la lista de categorías y todo eso... para tener más opciones de que alguien se la tope... ya saben, comenten XD**

**Bye bye invocadores, nos vemos en la grieta.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Momentos no tan lejanos

**Capítulo 2: Momentos no tan lejanos.**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, cupcake?**

**Me reí con sorna mientras esquivaba otra bala, la sheriff me iba persiguiendo de hacía ocho cuadras, y eran cuadras largas, tratando de darme, lo que ella no sabía era que me había creado un escudo que podía desviar ligeramente los proyectiles, mientras menos calibre tuviesen mejor, lo que era un problema para un rifle calibre cuarenta y nueve, pero igual las esquivaba y me reía de su cara de enfado que me mataba.**

**-¡Alto, estás arrestada, ríndete ahora!**

**-¿Y por qué habría de rendirme? ¡Si no me atrapas ni con ventaja!**

**Honestamente para mi era un juego, hacerla enojar y escaparme cuando creía que me agarraba, lo que la sheriff no sabía de esta ocasión era que yo no había hecho nada malo. Había cumplido veinte hacía unos meses y mi conciencia me estaba guiando por otros caminos de la vida.**

**Tiré un par de botes de basura a mis espaldas, la retrasarían un segundo.**

**-¿Qué pasa cupcake, te arrepientes de tu elección de zapatos esta mañana?**

**Me reí de sus tacones y otra bala pasó cerca de mi pierna, ella no quería matarme, disparaba hacia zonas de poco riesgo vital, pero si me impactaba una de esas… probablemente quedara fuera de combate.**

**-¡Con esa puntería deberías traer una automática y no un rifle!-yo sabía que ahí era un nervio, su fama de francotiradora era impecable.**

**Igual la armadura que me había tomado dos años enteros de forjar y equipar me protegerían bien, se veía extraña, no tenía los mismos componentes en todas partes y a muchos les podría parecer chatarra, pero estaba lejos de serlo.**

**Doblé una esquina y me frené en seco jadeando, dos patrullas me esperaban, los cuatro oficiales apuntaban hacia mí.**

**-¡No te resistas!-gritó ella.**

**-¡No hay necesidad de que intente resistirme a nada! ¿Vi de victoria, recuerdas?-me carcajeé, el plan ''b'' en casos como este, derrapé tras patear una cubierta de desagüe y me metí dentro con agilidad, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo por aquel túnel oscuro y maloliente, no les tomaría mucho tiempo bloquear las salidas, así que tomé todo el impulso del mundo y me dirigí de cabeza al desagüe más cercano ¿por qué? Obvio, ellos no se esperarían que saliese por el agujero que estaba más cerca de ellos, pero debía apurarme para que no me vieran. **

**Salí tras un breve vistazo alrededor y me trepé por el muro de un callejón, y luego otro y otro, las sirenas se escuchaban del lado contrario, sonreí. **

**La verdad mi relación con la sheriff de criminal-justiciera de la ley era un tanto para reírse, o al menos a mí me lo parecía, no era como con los otros policías, con los que no desperdiciaba mis bromas ni demasiados esfuerzos, Caitlyn era un reto para ambas y yo lo disfrutaba a concho mientras durase, digo, algún día iba a salirse con la suya ¿no?**

**Me fui a la vieja fábrica que compartía con la banda, me saludaron mientras me iba a mi taller tomando una cerveza tras la carrera, me metí a la ducha a cuya agua helada ya estaba acostumbrada y me relajé, una parte de mi no estaba contenta… y yo me consideraba optimista. Esa tarde había salido a comprar unas donas glaseadas y un chocolate batido con salsa de moras, pero tras comer la mitad habían quedado en manos de un vagabundo, había corrido hacia la joyería que estaba del otro lado de la calle, me metí pasando a través del cristal roto y antes de que me vieran noqueé de un solo golpe en la nuca al tipo que amenazaba al viejo de la tienda para que le diera el dinero, sin parar lancé una patada en la cara a su compañero que lo derribó, el viejo no había alcanzado a darse la vuelta para verme antes de que se escuchara la sirena de varios carros policiacos, había salido corriendo tras maldecir mil y una cosas.**

**La verdad era que ya no sabía si deseaba seguir siendo la chica mala durante toda mi vida, el desprecio y despecho que había sentido desde niña por la vida cruel que me había tocado se había atenuado con el pasar de los últimos años y ya no me agradaba tanto tomar lo que no me pertenecía por las malas… aunque seguía adorando golpear narices, de eso ningún tipo de cambio ni duda. Solo que estaba deseando quebrarlas en otra dirección.**

**-¡Hey Vi!**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**Grité para que me oyera tras la puerta, ya había apagado la ducha. Y la idea de que me viese con una toalla no me apetecía en lo absoluto, no me apetecía que nadie me viese así nunca más en la vida, la verdad. **

**-¡Estamos planeando un asalto a la mina, necesitamos tu ayuda!**

**Se me iluminaron los ojos… la cantidad de material que podía obtener allí…**

**-¡Cuenten conmigo!**

**Pasamos toda la noche tramando el asalto, nada muy complicado, era de las que planean según se desarrolla la acción. Sería dentro de tres días, porque ahora ya habían enviado los cargamentos fuera de la mina y no debía de quedar mucho. Pero eso no era todo, el plan principal era mucho mayor, necesitábamos en especial robar una de las modernas máquinas que excavaban, eran como robots tripulados con diferentes herramientas en las manos, uno de esos nos ayudaría más tarde en un asalto a la bóveda subterránea de uno de los grandes bancos del sector adinerado de la ciudad… si todo resultaba podríamos retirarnos oficialmente de las andadas. Aunque eso no me lo creía mucho, las ratas siempre quieren más de comer.**

**Cargamos explosivos, armas y pistolas paralizantes en la camioneta. Tenía que ser como golpear a alguien en la cara, sencillo.**

**Atardecía el Piltóver y nuestra banda iba derecho a la gran mina, era simple, yo crearía una distracción en la parte de arriba mientras ponían unos cuantos explosivos para entrar a los túneles abajo y robar lo que pillasen, para la ocasión habíamos llevado un camión con muy buena tracción. La maquinaria valía millones. Y yo quería un par de juguetes nuevos para desarmar y remodelar.**

**Me fui con cuatro de nosotros y nada más entrar al túnel disparamos al techo.**

**-¡Todos al piso, quiero que todos dejen las máquinas y caminen con las manos en la cabeza por ese túnel!**

**Grité, los asustados mineros no titubearon e hicieron lo que les pedí, tenía que meterlos para que no hubiese señal alguna que pudiese dar aviso a la policía, en teoría los guardias estaban cambiando de turnos. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se escuchó una serie de fuertes explosiones que nos hicieron tambalear, cundió el pánico.**

**-¡Todos quietos!-grité.**

**-¡No tienen idea de lo que hacen, este lugar podría derrumbarse si continúan!**

**Respondió uno que por el traje tenía mayor rango, levanté una ceja, era verdad ¿pero no tendríamos que tener muy mala suer….?-comenzó a temblar tras otra explosión y la cosa no se detuvo.**

**-Mierda.**

**Mascullé.**

**Antes de mover un pie comenzaron a caer rocas y algunas de las estructuras colapsaron, todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, rocas caían frente a nosotros y un murallón de ellas cerró el paso hacia donde estaban los mineros, bloqueándoles la salida.**

**-¡Vámonos de aquí, ya debe estar todo listo!**

**Dudé ante las palabras de mi compañero y los seguí caminando.**

**-Pero… los mineros…**

**-¿Qué acaso estás ciega? ¡La salida se bloqueó para ellos, no hay tiempo, la poli debe estar a la vuelta de la esquina!**

**Dudé en mi lugar, mirando el derrumbe.**

**-Cómo quieras, nosotros no nos quedamos para que nos manden a prisión o que nos aplasten.**

**Corrieron y me dejaron sola, no me dolió mucho, estaba acostumbrada a que los demás me fallaran.**

**-Muy bien, Vi ¿ahora qué?**

**Miré a mi alrededor haciendo el quite a las rocas y tosiendo por el polvo ¿cómo demonios sacarlos sin morir en el intento?**

**Fue entonces que pensé en la maquinaria de excavación, miré a mi alrededor y vi que lo único que quedaba desenterrado era un estropeado equipo aplastado y alado otro peor, pero mi mente hizo click, inspirada, y corrí hasta allí, usé lo que tenía a mano para arrancarle los brazos al robot y comencé a unir y soltar cables como una maniática, reemplazando circuitos y añadiéndole una fuente de poder ya que carecía de una, la cosa quedó tosca, pero sabía que iba a funcionar, así que corrí como un toro hacia la pared obstruida y gritando le planté frente con un golpe seco de mi puño derecho, a penas sentí el impacto, tenía buenos amortiguadores o algo por el estilo… me sentí emocionada cuando la roca que golpeé se trizó y al siguiente golpe se hizo polvo, continué así hasta que el espacio libre en forma de túnel me dejó ver la oscuridad del otro lado, las lámparas de emergencia estaban activadas pero las más cercanas estaban destruidas, los quince me miraban con cara de idiotas.**

**-¿Pero qué esperan, a sus mamis? ¡salgan de ahí!**

**Reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la salida, yo los seguí, pero me vi en problemas cuando vi las patrullas justo en frente, eran al menos quince de ellas, tragué con fuerza y como un rayo comencé a correr, estaba cansada como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando creía que ya estaba tomando ventaja sentí un dolor tremendo en la pierna derecha, automáticamente caí rodando al piso, el problema fue que llevaba tanto impulso, sumado al que me daba el peso de los guantes hextech que no pensaba abandonar, que ante mi muy mala suerte terminé rodando por una pendiente, los desechos de roca de la mina, rodé y rodé sin poder parar, golpeándome todo contra las rocas; cuando finalmente llegué abajo aturdida, tendida sobre un costado y respirando con fuerza, me incorporé despacio y agarré con fuerza la herida de la pierna, la sheriff le había dado cerca de la tibia, pero no me había perforado más que carne, algo relativamente bueno aparte de que la bala no seguía dentro, vendé con fuerza cortando un trozo de ropa y me levanté cojeando cuando vi las luces arriba del lugar por donde había caído, era un gran trecho. **

**Comencé a correr cojeando y bufando algo mareada aun, pero no podía ir lo suficientemente rápido por más que me esforzaba. De pronto me vi tirada en el suelo de nuevo, me revolqué agarrando mi pierna izquierda, soltando un gemido entre un gruñido, no tenía caso seguir arrastrándome, miré a la sheriff cuando ella levantó el ojo de la mira, ella sabía tan bien como yo que no tenía cómo escapar. Los policías, le acompañaban cuatro, y ella comenzaron a derrapar por los escombros sin resultar heridos, me apuntaban aun.**

**''****Piensa Vi, piensa… no puedes correr más, te están apuntando y no tienes cómo dispararles a todos antes de que te maten…'' no había escape posible ''si me agarran iré a la cárcel, seguramente por mucho tiempo, quizás por el resto de mi vida… ser encerrada o… o esto''**

**No me gustaba nada la idea, sentía que era algo cobarde, pero ante pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión… tomé la pistola y le quité el seguro.**

**-¡Suelta el arma o dispararemos!**

**Gritó ella, pero yo no les iba a apuntar a ellos, no, me puse el arma en la sien derecha, apuntando en diagonal hacia abajo para que no hubiesen posibilidades de sobrevivir, ellos se quedaron parados a los diez metros que nos separaban.**

**Estaba resultando difícil apretar el gatillo, no era mi estilo en lo absoluto y por otro lado no me quería morir… era el escape rápido. La sheriff, Caitlyn, cupcake, levantó su arma sin apuntarme y la dejó en el piso, levantó las manos mientras se acercaba muy lentamente hacia mí.**

**-Vi… no lo hagas.**

**-¿No te gustaría? Tendrías un dolor de cabeza menos y yo uno muy grande.-Sonreí con sarcasmo.**

**-No te quites la vida, por favor.**

**-Me espera perderla en prisión, es lo mismo, cupcake.**

**-Vamos ¿la peor criminal de la ciudad le teme a estar entre rejas, de verdad? No creí que fueses una cobarde.**

**-Hey, yo no quiero jalar el gatillo, pero eso da igual. **

**-Vi, tú eres mejor que esto.**

**-Aun no entiendo por qué quieres que viva ¿Qué me carcoma la culpa, que pague mis pecados con el juez, justicia? Sabes que me da igual lo que diga perico los palotes y doña Juanita, hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir… y ahora fallé, punto.**

**-Uno de los mineros me dijo lo que hiciste, todo-dijo con cuidado, ahora estaba a solo tres metros de mí y estaba de rodillas a mi altura, iba a tener una bonita vista de mi cerebro-fuiste una buena persona, y creo que no es la primera vez… quizás salgas de prisión antes.**

**De un fugaz vistazo a sus compañeros vi que no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso, en todo caso ellos no habían bajado las armas, obvio, si me movía me acribillaban, no iban a arriesgar más a la sheriff.**

**Me quedé allí pensando ¿y qué si la cárcel no era tan mala? Digo, comida diaria, no hacer nada, tener una cama y un techo, era casi mejor de lo que nunca hubiese tenido… y si la cosa fallaba siempre podía terminar el trabajo cuando me aburriese. Suspiré y removí la cabeza.**

**-Carajo, la vida es una mierda y apesta. Pero quiero jugar su juego.**

**Puse mi sonrisa pícara y ligeramente engreída mientras tiraba lejos la pistola, obviamente me había quitado los guantes hacía rato, también tomé mis otras armas, la paralizante, un par de puñales, y los tiré a varios metros, Caitlyn sonreía ligeramente. Me tiré al piso con las manos por detrás, ella se acercó con cuidado y no me resistí a las esposas.**

**-Buen tiro sheriff, salvo que van a tener que arrastrarme ahora y tapar esto antes de que me desangre, lo que sería ridículo, debo decir.**

**La verdad esperaba que toda esa buena leche se le pasara después de tenerme esposada, digo, me había tratado de capturar desde mi llegada a Piltóver y por fin lo conseguía ¿no estaba contenta?**

**Sus compañeros llegaron a su lado y comenzaron a felicitarla como si yo no estuviese presente, ella puso una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, abrió un botiquín portátil que traía uno de sus compañeros y tras poner apósitos en los cuatro agujeros que me había dejado usó un par de vendas elásticas para dejarlos firmes.**

**-Creo que me rompí una costilla o dos.**

**Murmuré, estaba siendo muy delicada conmigo. Aunque quizás daba lástima, estaba toda moreteada, cortada, con la ropa manchada, sudorosa y todo eso.**

**Ella y otro sujeto se quedaron haciéndome guardia mientras traían una patrulla.**

**-Oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor? Digo, si no es mucha molestia.**

**Ella me miró con curiosidad sin responder de inmediato.**

**-¿Esperas que ****_yo_**** te haga un favor?**

**-No, esa tipa de allá-señalé hacia la nada-¡claro que tú!**

**Ella levantó una ceja, la verdad creo que estaba acostumbrada a mis bromas pesadas.**

**-Mira, solo quiero que te lleves ese par de guantes, si algún día salgo de prisión…. Bueno, tengo una visión de ellos… **

**Antes de que respondiera llegó la patrulla, rechacé el contacto de los tipos, no me gustaba que me tocaran, y temblando me puse de pie, tras cojear a lo bruto me metí en el asiento trasero. Suspiré.**

**-¿Hay rastro de los otros?-preguntó la sheriff, acomodando ese extraño sombrero como de mago de color morado, que combinaba con su vestido del mismo color, la verdad no estaba segura de cómo la dejaban trabajar con eso puesto, me reí para mis adentros.**

**-Nos llevaban ventaja para cuando llegamos, les perdimos de vista.**

**-Hmm… bien, la interrogaremos más tarde, estén preparados.**

**Para mi sorpresa Caitlyn se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió la alarma y dejó la escena, estábamos separadas por una reja. Me removí incómoda bostezando y me pasé las manos esposadas por debajo de las piernas para tenerlas en frente.**

**-Ahora si las fregué bien hondo.-mencioné, para romper el hielo-vas a tener a toda la ciudad alabándote, va a ser un fastidio ¿no crees?**

**Usé mi mejor tono bromista para romper el hielo.**

**-Guarda silencio. Todo lo que digas puede ser…**

**-Usado en tu contra, como si no tuviese suficientes cargos ¿he? Vamos sheriff, yo sabía que esa buena leche se te iba a pasar cuando bajara la pistola. Alégrate un poco, llevas buscándome como siete años, y tus ancestros durante diez, y al fin me tienes esposada.**

**Sacudí las esposas para que las viera por el retrovisor.**

**-¡Pero cómo te las…! Ha, qué más da. **

**No siguió hablando y yo iba a insistir.**

**-¿Alguien herido, además de mí?**

**-Afortunadamente, no.**

**Asentí. Y luego suspiré.**

**-Mierda, ahora sí que me comería ese cupcake, cupcake.**

**Le vi ruborizarse, yo me reí.**

**-Deja de llamarme así.**

**-Claro que no, te lo ganaste bien merecido.**

**-Sabía quera una mala idea, pero estaba desesperada.**

**-Ya, pero mira que poner una trampa para yordles con un cupcake encima… intentando atraparme ****_a mí._**

**-Sí, pero ya te agarré y ahora soy yo quien ríe.**

**-¿De verdad? No te veo muy animada.**

**-¡Ya cállate, no tengo por qué hablar contigo!**

**-Vamos, me aburro.**

**-Y te aburrirás más en confinamiento solitario.**

**-¿De verdad me van a dar un cuarto para mi solita? Dios, eso es más de lo que he tenido nunca, gracias.**

**Le veía apretar el manubrio con fuerza y fruncir el ceño.**

**-¿Por qué demonios estás tan optimista?**

**-Oh vamos Caitlyn, no deberías decir palabras como esa.**

**Ella soltó un grito exasperado y yo me revolqué de risa.**

**-A todas las unidades, atención, les habla la sheriff, mantengan un ojo y mi vehículo y no rompan la formación, podrían estar cerca.**

**Colgó la radio y la miré por el retrovisor, ella me miraba.**

**-¿Tú crees que alguien va a rescatarme? Déjame decirte algo, en la calle te cuidas solo, y a la mayoría les importa un pepino dejarte atrás. No vendrán por mí.**

**Ella no respondió y yo me encogí de hombros.**

**-Bueno, faltan como veinte minutos para llegar a la comisaría, me voy a echar una siesta ya que no quieres hablar.**

**Siguió sin responder, estiré el cuello y cerré los ojos, la verdad es que perder sangre me tenía mareada y aunque ella no lo creyese me quedé grogui en menos de cuatro minutos.**

**Me despertaron de sopetón al abrir la puerta, me agarraron del brazo y me sacaron fuera, me sostuvieron entre dos para que no me cayera al piso. Cupcake iba en frente.**

**Entramos al edificio conmigo a rastras y sin más demora me bajaron hasta las celdas que tenían allí, me dejaron sentada en la cama tras revisarme bien.**

**Un doctor vino a revisarme, tras dejarme fuera de peligro me lavé en el lavamanos que había allí dentro usando una toalla, pelo y todo incluido. Luego me acosté y crucé los brazos bajo la nuca mientras miraba el techo, algo similar iba a tener que mirar por mucho tiempo.**

**Al día siguiente me sacaron de mi celda sin decir ni una sola palabra y tras pasar por ahí, recibiendo las miradas recelosas de los oficiales con una sonrisa maliciosa, me sentaron en una salita pequeña de interrogación, la típica con el vidrio, la cámara, la mesa y dos sillas. Caitlyn entró y se sentó en frente con una carpeta bien gorda, a desbordar de papeles.**

**-Wow, eso es mucha investigación sobre mí ¿tantos dolores de cabeza les he dado? Me pregunto si les faltarán cosas…**

**Ella me ignoró mientras la habría.**

**-No tenemos ningún dato respectivo de tu vida personal, ni vivienda, apellido, nombre real, familiares, huella digital, procedencia, edad, número de rut, nada. Sin embargo tienes tu historial hasta el tope con abusos hacia la ciudad y sus habitantes. Robo, circular por la vía pública en estado de ebriedad, alteración de la paz en locales comerciales, asalto a mano armada, sospecha de homicidio, secuestro, destrucción de vía pública, uso de explosivos, mantención de armas no registradas, robo vehicular, invasión de propiedad privada…**

**-Sí ya sé lo que he hecho y lo que no, por si no entiendes estuve involucrada. Y te faltó ''agredir a la policía'' y ''ser demasiado genial para dejarse atrapar''**

**-Nombre completo.**

**Exigió, sonreí socarronamente y me eché hacia atrás.**

**-No es que no desee responder tan amables preguntas, pero no puedo ayudarte.**

**-Nombre. Completo.**

**-Mierda Caitlyn ****_sheriff de Piltóver_****, yo no tengo un maldito nombre, ni un apellido, solo soy Vi. Y antes de que preguntes, no tengo padres conocidos, ni hermanos o hermanas, ni domicilio, ni rut, ni cuenta en el banco, ni esposo, ni yate, ni perro.**

**-Muy graciosa.**

**-En serio, lo único que puedo decirte es que soy hija de la calle, no tengo otros datos que puedan clasificarme con el común de la gente. Ah, bueno, trabajo como mecánica a domicilio, ya sabes, autos, lavadoras, robots, lo que sea.**

**Ella me quedó mirando extraño y luego devolvió la vista a mis papeles.**

**-Muy bien, si no hay nada más, entonces procedamos. ¿Qué hacías en la mina?**

**Me reí tras soltar un bufido.**

**-Pregunta completa, por favor, aunque en realidad no es necesario, sé lo que quieres saber.**

**Dejé pasar unos segundos mientras ella levantaba una ceja. Un poquito de tensión y drama, ah como me gustaba.**

**-Y te lo diré-dije con simpleza-esos bastardos me abandonaron, así que ahí te va la versión completa de los hechos.**

**Procedí a contarle desde el momento en el que planeamos el gran plan hasta que me quedé para sacar a los mineros y me dejaron sola.**

**-Así que si me traes un mapa te digo dónde están. Se los dije en su día… si me traicionan les haría arrepentirse.**

**Antes de que ella se moviera entró otro poli y puso un mapa de la ciudad en la mesa, y un lápiz rojo. Lo miré un rato inclinada sobre los planos satelitales y metí la fábrica en un círculo además de cinco lugares que solían servir como base de emergencia cuando nos perseguían.**

**-Tienen dos vehículos, el camión en el que se llevaron los robots de excavación y un auto que yo mejoré, es su mejor defensa, tiene una ametralladora y está blindado. No tienen cámaras y hacen guardias de a dos que cambian cada dos horas. Solo son trece, y tras esto deben estar más borrachos que divorciado en un bar, deberían apurarse… antes de que ataquen el banco.**

**Caitlyn dio indicaciones nada más terminé y empezó el movimiento.**

**-Oye Cupcake, solo no destrocen mi taller ¿sí? Da igual que se queden mis inventos, solo no quiero que terminen en la basura.**

**-Eso es todo, te diría que haber confesado te restaría algunos años pero creo que ni aun así te alcanza. Estarás aquí hasta tu juicio dentro de tres días.**

**Se levantó sin decirme nada más y luego me llevaron a mi celda.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Ojalá no fuera presente

**Hola a todos! la verdad me sorprendió tener tantos comentarios! (que no se porqué llegan a mi mail y aqui no los veo, quizás demore un rato)(nunca había recibido comentarios tan rápido XD y eso que la sección de Zelda es más grande, cielos, ustedes son mejores clientes jajajja)XD Me dan todas las ganas de subirles más capítulos; como verán yo no soy de las que dicen ''actualizo una vez a la semana'' los capítulos saldrán cuando estén listos y refinados, no me gusta dejar cosas a medias así que este fick será completado, no quepa duda.**

**Sin más les dejo el tres. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Ojalá no fuera presente.**

**AL día siguiente la sheriff había tenido la cortesía de informarme en persona que habían desmantelado la fábrica y de echo me dio las gracias a secas, lo que fue mega wow. Si incluso me había llevado un café mientras me leía los cargos de los que me acusarían más tarde y me contaba que mis viejos compañeros iban camino a prisión, además le habían dicho que me dijera que esto no se iba a quedar así, por parte de alguno de ellos, supuse que era obvio que yo había hablado; no importaba realmente, ninguno de esos tipos era bueno si le quitabas la pistola y en la cárcel no las había.**

**-Tu vida va a ser muy aburrida sin mí ¿verdad? se te nota en la cara.-me reí mientras ella me miraba acusatoriamente, diablos, esos ojos celestes como el hielo furibundos me encantaban y me daban más risa.**

**-¿Nunca acabas de creerte chistosa?**

**-No, la verdad no, aprendí a mirarle la gracia a todo en la vida. Así está mejor ¿no crees?**

**-No cuando eres tan tremendamente insoportable. Si no cambias la actitud vas a durar tres días en la cárcel.**

**-Oh que se atrevan a intentarlo y se encontrarán con mis puños. ¿Y acaso estás preocupada por mí? Que ternurita.**

**Ella suspiró exasperada nuevamente y se alejó para irse, a falta de poder pararme grité.**

**-¿Si te vuelvo loca por qué sigues regresando, cupcake?**

**Casi me imaginé su rostro ceñudo y me reí con ganas, mierda, la iba a echar de menos.**

**Mi segundo día allí metida, bien entrada la noche escuché encenderse un montón de sirenas,presté mayor mayor atención y sentí la alarma de incendio, la de los bomberos, ambulancias y policías ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Había muchísimo movimiento en el piso de arriba, también, y no me dejaron dormir prácticamente nada en toda la noche con su ajetreo.**

**Había terminado mi escaso almuerzo casi cayéndome sobre el plato de sueño cuando el carcelero comenzó a hablar con su compañero. Estaban lejos pero allí el sonido rebotaba.**

**-Fue una cadena de explosiones muy grande, los edificios estallaron en llamas y me tocó ir junto a la sheriff para tratar de cerrarle el paso a los delincuentes, pero no hubo caso, se perdieron de vista… Lo curioso es que dejaron una carta firmada con una ''Z'' diciendo que si no les dábamos un suma gorda de billetes para pasado mañana harían explotar otros cinco puntos…**

**Eso no sonaba bien, pero me dio a pensar en una idea que poco a poco creció en mi cabeza aunque trataba de apartarla, era estúpido… al final me pudo el deseo de probar y me levanté con pesar, apoyé las manos y la cara entre los barrotes.**

**-¡Hey, guardia! Por favor, dígale a la sheriff que quiero hablar con ella.**

**-No hablarás con nadie, escoria, hubo un percance que retrasará tu juicio.**

**-Vamos hombre, llámala.**

**No dijo nada.**

**-¡Maldición! Dile que tengo información jugosa para su caso nocturno de sarpullido de pólvora, si no se lo dices me encargaré de que pierdas tu puesto por ignorar esa información.**

**Me miró como rumiando si ir o no, al final se levantó y subió la escala, me senté en el piso esperando.**

**-¡Cupcake! Eres una mala persona, no viniste a visitarme.**

**Se había demorado unos veinte minutos en bajar.**

**-¿Tenías algo que decirme?**

**-Claro, pero primero, quiero una cartulina grande, una lápiz, regla y una cerveza bien helada de esas con limón.**

**Ella levantó la ceja.**

**-Más te vale que sea importante, me dijeron que tenías cierta información de utilidad. ¿Cómo te enteraste del altercado?**

**-Por favor, si anoche no dejaron de sonar las alarmas y el par que hace guardia habló ****de ello en la mañana, sé perfectamente a qué te enfrentas y sin mi ayuda no vas a lograr nada más que tener que entregarles el dinero y que lo que dijeron que iban a hacer explotar reviente de todas formas.**

**Ella me miró con mayor interés y le pidió a un compañero los materiales. Llegó todo excepto mi cerveza, diablos, estaba seca por una.**

**Puse todo en el suelo y le dije que se acercara a los barrotes.**

**-Es obvio a qué banda te enfrentas, por lo menos para los que conocemos a quienes rondan los barrios bajos de la ciudad.**

**Comencé a dibujar.**

**-Mira, voy a dibujar desde la tapa de desagüe de la calle briton hasta donde tienes que ir.**

**-¿Querrías explicarlo mejor? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.**

**-Es la banda ''kaboom'' su líder es un yordle fanático de los explosivos llamado Ziggs, de seguro inventó una mezcla más poderosa hace poco, va a reventarlo todo, es como un pirómano pero de las bombas… ¿bombumano?**

**La miré para ver su reacción, ella puso cara de interés.**

**-Te escucho.**

**-Se esconden en un lugar muy específico del alcantarillado, jamás lo vas a encontrar sin mi ayuda. Así que te voy a dibujar un mapa a partir de la tapa de concreto más cercana al lugar, mira con atención o te vas a perder…**

**Comencé a dibujar los tubos de alcantarilla a diestro y siniestro, incluí las tres vías de escape que tenía el corazón del escondite de Ziggs por donde podrían emboscarlos con facilidad, llevé mi concentración a tope, cuando terminé de explicarle lo que tenía que hacer me dirigió una mirada de cierta desconfianza.**

**-Caitlyn, te juro por mi vida y diez años de prisión que este mapa es completamente real, créeme, conozco los ductos mejor que la palma de mi mano y jamás me he perdido en ellos, si no recuerdas una vez que me metía dentro no me encontraban ni con lupa. Además hace algún tiempo fui a entregarle a Ziggs unas cosillas que me encargó.**

**-Si esto nos lleva a una emboscada o a la nada…**

**-Te aseguro que te llevará a la cámara, y si no puedes venir aquí y pegarme un tiro en la frente sin que discuta.**

**Ella asintió y se retiró, me apoyé con fuerza en los barrotes.**

**-¡No se te vaya a ocurrir ir sola, llévate a todas las tropas disponibles y cierra las vías de escape, ese tipo es peligroso, podría volar todo el alcantarillado aunque estuviese dentro!**

**No giró para mirarme.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta.**

**Esa noche estuve ansiosa a cada hora que pasaba, me costaba admitir que estaba preocupada. Habían muchas razones, que ella no saliese viva del asalto, que si algo le pasaba además me iban a culpar a mí… y la verdad era que tenía cierta dependencia de su presencia, era la única que me había dado pelea a lo largo de mi vida y me hacía las cosas más difíciles pero a la vez retadoras, o si no las cosas habrían sido demasiado sencillas, aburridas… esperaba que regresase a salvo.**

**En la mañana abrí los ojos cuando un olor me despertó, supuse que el guardia estaba comiendo de nuevo allí abajo, olía muy rico y cuando me gruñó el estómago no pude conciliar el sueño, así que me senté abriendo los ojos, me topé con una mesita, encima había una cerveza y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, me quedé mirándolo a punto de frotarme los ojos para despertar del sueño, entonces le escuché reírse y me di cuenta de que me miraba tras los barrotes. Estaba sonriendo. Y yo la copié levantando una ceja.**

**-¿Supongo entonces que decidiste creerme? Wow, eso me da muchas alas cupcake.-tomé la lata y le di un trago, casi suspiré.**

**-Sí, aunque la verdad comparamos tu dibujo con un plano de la ciudad… he de decir que todos nos sorprendimos, no te equivocaste ni en un solo pasillo… y la banda estaba justo donde señalaste.**

**-¿Así que todo salió como pan con mantequilla?**

**-Sí… no te rías, pero puse una de mis trampas para yordles con cupcakes encima y Ziggs cayó como oso en un panal.**

**No pude evitar reírme, digo, eso justificaba más que la llamase cupcake.**

**-¿Y esto, por qué la amabilidad?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó una taza de porcelana humeante para beber un sorbo.**

**-Nos has ayudado en dos casos importantes, a veces hay que creer en que los castigos no son la solución de todos los problemas.**

**Decidí no decir nada y probé el pastel, tenía capas de bizcocho de chocolate, de manjar, de trufa y mermelada de frutillas, por encima chocolate rayado. El sabor dulce y empalagoso, calidamente empalagoso, sacudió mi boca.**

**-Mmm… esto está genial, delicioso de verdad.**

**-¿Te agrada? Yo lo preparé.**

**Volví a levantar la ceja y volví a quedarme callada, temí arruinar su amabilidad, después de todo tendrían que buscarme un día de esos para enjuiciarme.**

**-Si algún día salgo de la cárcel… no, olvídalo, no he dicho nada.**

**Lo más probable era que ella pensase que me estaba tirando un carril de niña buena y no necesitaba que pensara eso, los hechos debían hablar en este caso y probablemente no iba a poder demostrarlos. **

**Caitlyn miró su taza sin decir lo que pensaba tampoco.**

**-Sabes, creo que… creo que mi trabajo va a ser un poco aburrido sin ti dando vueltas por ahí.**

**-¿Eso significa que me dejarás libre?-bromeé.**

**-Ni lo sueñes.**

**Suspiré.**

**-Ah, bueno, como desees, ya sabes, si tienes un caso difícil de resolver siempre puedes ir a preguntarme en horario de visita, no tengo a nadie que me vaya a ver después de todo, y a ti te vendrá bien mi ayuda, conozco todos los trucos posibles.**

**-¿Y eso no te preocupa? Los soplones pagan con su vida, usualmente, aun en la cárcel podrían matarte si te descubren, y si voy a hablar contigo…**

**-Oh no te preocupes por mí, he metido a algo así como un octavo de los tipos que están allí en prisión y me recuerdan, por supuesto que tratarán de matarme, eso ya es un hecho. Da igual si le echas más sal a la herida.**

**Me miró entre curiosa y preocupada.**

**-Nos extrañaba llegar a las escenas del crimen y que los sujetos estuviesen… incapacitados o inconscientes… y como siempre estabas ahí pensábamos que simplemente los noqueabas para llevarte el botín tú sola. Pero nunca te vi correr con un saco en la espalda…**

**-Hey esa era una buena idea… pero no, la verdad es que desde hace como dos años que en realidad no hago casi nada por mi cuenta más que dirigir mis ataques a algunas ratas, me molesta que roben en el barrio bajo, esas personas tienen muy poco y no necesitan más idiotas revoloteando.**

**Pensé un minuto.**

**-Pero da igual, de todas formas acumulo dieciocho años de crímenes y dos entre comillas.**

**-¿A sí que tienes veinte?**

**Me encogí de hombros-quizás, no estoy segura, me parece haberme escapado del orfanato a los seis, y contando desde ahí sí, tendría veinte.**

**-¿Por qué no te quedaste en el orfanato? No podía ser tan malo.**

**-¿Que no podía ser tan malo, dices?-bufé-veía a los niños desaparecer, ya fuera en sus huesos o cuando los mandaban con gente extraña y fea y nunca regresaban, nos daban una comida al día asquerosa, nos mataban las enfermedades, nos castigaban por nada… no, estuve mejor afuera.**

**-¿Qué tipo de orfanato era ese?**

**Preguntó preocupada.**

**-Debería clausurarlo de inmediato si sigue en pie, ¿dónde estaba?**

**Aquí la cosa se puso difícil, no podía decirle que era una Zaunita, seguro que me mandaba de vuelta… aunque en Zaun no existía nada parecido a una prisión que no fuese para secuestrados en guerra y ese tipo de cosas, me quitaría la pena de encima… pero no, ni loca.**

**-Esto… no sé, no lo recuerdo, ni el nombre ni nada.**

**Ella puso un gesto pensativo.**

**-Hablaré con el encargado del departamento de menores para que regularice esos lugares.**

**Me quedé sin nada que decirle. Le di otro mordisco al pastel mientras suspiraba.**

* * *

**Me dieron uno de esos abogados gratis que tenía casi miedo de sentarse a mi lado, la sala estaba llena de gente que no conocía-pero que seguramente sí me conocían a mí- y todos me miraban fijamente como si quisieran matarme con solo eso, yo no dejé mi semblante calmo y socarrón, no les iba a demostrar debilidad alguna. **

**-Le faltó agresión agravada.-mencioné como si nada mirando mi vaso de agua, tras unos largos minutos en los que el juez con peluca chistosa mencionó mis cargos sobre ese alto estrado en el que debía sentirse invencible.**

** Por suerte para mí no se me iba la mano hasta meter la pata y no había sido vinculada a ningún homicidio, había disparado a matar solo cuando mi vida había estado al borde de la muerte y esas eran cuatro ocasiones, pero ninguna reciente y no había ninguna prueba, eso no me hacía sentir mejor, pero los tipos se lo merecían.**

**A pesar de todo mi abogado había llamado a algunos testigos que me reconocían como alguien que les había salvado el pellejo a pesar de ser una vándala y que declararon a mi favor, eso fue mágico, nunca lo esperé. **

**Si hubiesen revisado cada caso por particular habríamos estado allí días, comenzaba a aburrirme cuando la abogada de la ofensa hizo que Caitlyn pasase adelante para mostrar las diversas pruebas que me vinculaban a los hechos, ella me miró en un par de ocasiones, la verdad mi trabajo no era muy limpio, me daba igual que supiesen que había sido yo, aunque quizás debería haber considerado en algún momento ser discreta.**

**Cuando me tocó pasar al estrado la gente a la que ahora miraba de frente seguía mirándome igual, si hubiese tenido goma de mascar habría echo un globito y lo habría reventado ruidosamente justo en ese momento.**

**-¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?**

**Oh ahora me tocaba a mí.**

**-Claro señor juez-casi me reí al poner mi mejor tono de seriedad, pero resistí-tengo varios puntos. **

**Resumí que había atacado a otros infractores de la ley impidiendo otros delitos a inocentes, con lo que mi abogado presentó pruebas, y también que había ayudado a capturar dos bandas criminales en la última semana y a otras tantas fuera de las rejas.**

**-Y por último ¿puedo preguntar algo?**

**El juez asintió, yo lo miré fijo.**

**-¿Reduce en algo mi condena si les doy jugosisisisísimos datos acerca del crimen en la ciudad? Tengo ****_mucha _****información, y no me molesta compartirla con ustedes. De todas formas ya tengo varias dianas en mi espalda.**

**El juez pensó un poco mirando a la sheriff y ella se acercó a hablarle.**

**-Sí, sería una ayuda valiosa y podría reducir tu condena… pero primero la dictaré y en la cárcel se arreglarán esos desagravantes.**

**Wow, que buen juez, si ya me estaba diciendo que iría a la cárcel… bueno, era obvio, por suerte allí no había pena de muerte, eso habría apestado a lo grande.**

**-Considerando todo lo anterior ¿cómo se considera?**

**-Inocente…-di una sonrisa ante la estupefacción de la sala-nah, broma, culpable del 70% de los crímenes acusados.**

**El jurado no se tomó tiempo para debatir.**

**-¿El jurado?**

**Todos levantaron la mano.**

**-Serñorita Vi, se le considera culpable de casi todos los cargos, considerando que muchos de ellos se cometieron siendo menor de edad y que los últimos dos años no presentan gran actividad delictual, su sentencia serán ochenta años de prisión sin libertad condicional con posibilidad de reducción de pena si colabora con la policía. Caso cerrado.**

**Ochenta, pensé que sería unos doscientos, esto estaba mejor de lo que creí, quizás podría salir a eso de los setenta años… aparte era cierto ahora que lo pensaba, mi vida delictual estaba repartida en mis veinte años, Piltóver consideraba mayores de edad desde los dieciocho y eso hacían tres años de ''crímenes válidos'' era un chiste, pero supuse que por eso no me habían dado doscientos años. **

**El guardia me puso las esposas y me llevó caminando de la gran y pulcra sala mientras la gente aplaudía, mantuve la frente en alto y le dediqué una mirada a Caitlyn, no se veía feliz, aunque quién sabe, a veces solía tener una mirada muy fría y calculadora, yo solo le sonreí.**

**Afuera me esperaba una patrulla a la que me hicieron subir, el conductor no dijo nada y alcancé a cruzar una última mirada con Cupcake antes de que arrancara el vehículo.**

** Veinte minutos después nos encontramos con un bus, el típico lleno de rejas por todos lados que lleva a los prisioneros, me hicieron subir, ellos se quedaron abajo y la puerta se cerró; había cero contacto con la cabina del conductor y estaba un poco oscuro. Catorce pares de ojos me miraron fijamente… demasiado abajo para mi gusto, con una mirada indiferente y molesta caminé hacia la parte de atrás, tenía la guardia en alto que me ayudó a esquivar una zancadilla y agarré al tipo de la camisa en menos de un segundo.**

**-No te metas conmigo.**

**Gruñí, lo solté con fuerza y seguí mi camino, ellos se rieron… por ahora así sería, después de que les partiera la cara la cosa cambiaría. Me eché alado de la ventana.**

**No me arriesgaría a quedarme dormida y esperaba que me precediera mi reputación para que no se metieran conmigo un tiempo, pasarían un par de semanas antes de tener las piernas firmes de nuevo.**

**La siguiente vez que levanté la mirada de la silla delantera hacia la ventana me encontré con un baldío seco, nos detuvimos ante una gran reja, de unos cinco metros y con alambre de púas, pasamos una puerta y luego otra puerta de reja, hasta llegar a la de metal y paredes de concreto con puestos de vigilancia en la parte de arriba del muro, había guardias patrullándolos por el camino que debían tener, iban armados todos. **

**Nos hicieron bajar en fila, cuando puse los pies en la tierra, de última en la línea, miré atentamente el edificio… de color gris, geométrico, frío, con ventanas pequeñas y barrotes por todas partes. Detuve mi inspección cuando me jalonearon para que caminara hacia dentro del monstruo. ''Ya estuvo'' pensé ''de aquí no volveré a salir jamás''**

**.**

* * *

.

Fin del capítulo. En mi cabeza la sheriff tiene los ojos color hielo por una de las fotos ''de perfil'' que salen en la página, pero hay otras en las que los tiene marrones, la verdad no sabía por cuál guiarme XD así que use los celestes XDXDXDX

Espero lograr más o menos el caracter que me imagino de Vi, en mi cabeza dice más palabrotas pero no soy buena escribiéndolas XD ese ha sido un reto para mí.

Veremos qué sucede ahora...


	4. Capítulo 4: Matando el tiempo

**Hola a todos! De verdad me hacen llorar XD muchas gracias por sus comentarios, al respecto de eso:**

**Scarlet Abadeer: Gracias por pasárselo a tu amiga XDXDX y respecto de tu pregunta, sí, tengo cosas planeadas para Jinx, grandes cosas (risa maniática) Y no sé si logre sorprenderte pero haré lo que pueda al respecto XD**

**NafCax: Me pareció oportuno dejar a Ziggs de malo, después de todo está loco XD gracias por la recomendación y en cuando a lo de ser una delatora, se explayará más en este cap, yo lo pensé bastante ¿por qué una ladrona de toda la vida delataría a todos los que estaban en su misma condición? ya verás sus razones.**

**Gracias a los demás, me alegro que les guste (de verdad XD)**

**Lamento si soy muy fanática de los puntos suspensivos, estoy tratando de corregir eso jajaja**

**A leer:**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Matando el tiempo… **

**Estaba feliz de que me hubiesen encerrado con los chicos peligrosos y por suerte en solitario, la celda era más cerrada que las de los crímenes menos penalizados, y eso me dejaba aislada… lo que en realidad no importaba mucho, porque hacia ese lado la gran vista era un pasillo gris.**

**Cuando me habían metido no había podido evitar soltar un ''ja'' al leer el número de la celda, era un seis.**

**Me dolían las piernas pero eso no evitaba que diera vueltas de un costado al otro en esos cuatro metros cuadrados-quizás menos- pateando la tarima que hacía de cama cada vez que me la topaba, y solo llevaba una semana dentro. **

**Me iba a morir.**

**Para matar el rato hacía ejercicio, me despertaba en automático de madrugada y hacía aeróbicos, entre ellos saltar de la cama al piso y viceversa y aquellos ejercicios que me hiciesen sudar, y lo hacía para aprovechar la ducha de la mañana. **

**Era terrible.**

**Por suerte para mí los baños, aunque grupales, estaban separados por género, y compartía ese cuarto de ducha con otras once mujeres que estaban en esa sección de la cárcel y que seguía sin agradarme, estar desnuda te hacía sentir muy expuesta. No me gustaba ese momento, me miraban mal y yo a ellas, yo estaba fuera del grupo y era un blanco, pero no habían intentado nada hasta el momento, creo que mis músculos estaban haciendo el trabajo de intimidación, mayor razón para no dejarles aflojarse.**

**Nada era agradable allí dentro al menos para mí, aunque ya había oído que los nuevos son la carne de cañón, o te aliabas con alguien o te hacían ir lamiendo traseros, bueno, yo no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos.**

**Llevaba el uniforme naranja fosforescente con el cierre hasta debajo de forma que ataba las mangas en mi cintura y me quedaba con la camisa blanca de tiritas, al menos en mi celda, afuera a los guardias nos les gustaba ningún signo de rebeldía y te ganabas una amenaza de golpe si lo intentabas.**

**El desayuno y la once lo pasaban en mi celda, un pulcra bandeja con un menú variable, eso daba igual, nada tenía mucho sabor, ni color… ni forma definida.**

**Se parecía un poco a lo que yo podía cocinar pero menos quemado.**

**Pero el almuerzo era otra cosa, más o menos a las dos de la tarde las rejas se abrían solas, eran mecánicas, y unas flechas luminosas en las paredes nos indicaban el camino, habían guardias armados en todas las puertas y muchas cámaras. **

**Terminábamos en una gran sala, también gris, llena de mesas blancas rectangulares… y demonios que había sido complicado, ahora mismo acababa de cruzar la puerta y sabía qué me esperaba del otro lado; busqué mi bandeja y cuando la llené di una mirada a las mesas, las últimas veces un grupo en específico me había estado mirando a mal y me tenían nerviosa, me senté tratando de parecer invencible y comencé a comer despacio, como si degustase cada bocado, si me lo tragaba todo era muy obvio que estaba algo asustada… y Vi no podía estar asustada.**

**Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, no me volteé, solo arrugué el ceño y seguí masticando.**

**-¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**Gruñí, la verdad eran tres, pero le hablaba al que se había puesto frente a mí, sentado como si nada, era una tapadera, su aura de malas intenciones era casi visible, los otros dos estaban a mis espaldas y tenía mi atención dedicada a ellos.**

**-Esta es nuestra mesa, lárgate… y deja la bandeja.**

**Mierda, esto me sonaba al orfanato. Me pregunté si los guardias intervendrían en una pelea, y si me ponía a pegarle ¿me iban a recluir más? Como no estaba segura de las reglas del juego decidí no dar el primer golpe.**

**-No veo tu nombre, pedazo de idiota.**

**Seguí masticando, pensando en lo divertido que era tener tu nombre en la mejilla en esta situación.**

**-Te va a ir mal si no aprendes tu lugar, nuevita.**

**No respondí de inmediato, le di una mirada al guardia más cercano y mi acompañante rio.**

**-Si crees que acusarnos te va a salvar… terminarás en un cajón.**

**-Oh ves al guardia, no, no pensaba acusar a nadie ¿pero ves esa automática que tiene acunada como un bebé? Si no quieres que se la quite y te reviente mejor vete.**

**Me gané otra risotada, yo estaba hablando enserio, si lo necesitaba no dudaría en quitarle el arma aunque me confinasen y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, era rápida y fuerte. **

**-¿Crees que miento? Creo que no sabes quién soy… aunque está bastante claro.**

**-Sí, sabemos quién eres ¿recuerdas al líder de la banda spikes? Te quiere muerta, y eso me deja en tenerte de mi lado o apoyarlo.**

**-¿De tu lado así como haciendo de burro y lamiendo tu trasero? No gracias, puedo cargármelos a todos sola.**

**Me comí el último bocado y me levanté empujando con los hombros al par de hombres tras de mí, me terminé el agua del vaso de plástico mientras pensaba si podría usar algo de todo eso como arma, las medidas antimotines estaban al máximo.**

**Habían momentos tensos durante el día aparte del almuerzo, nos daban dos horas ''al aire libre'' había un par de canchas, pelotas, barras y esas cosas en el patio amurallado, pero era difícil acceder si no tenías lazos; yo, por ejemplo, estaba resignada a ir a la barra, no me molestaba y me gustaba ver que hacía más barras que los hombres, ellos no se rendían fácil cuando iban especialmente a burlarse de mí pero mordían el polvo; me habría gustado jugar un partido de basquetbol, nunca había tenido la posibilidad, pero por ahora era imposible. **

**Las horas de aire libre eran tensas porque teníamos más libertad de movimiento y espacio, de hecho los guardias se ponían rígidos a esa hora. Y yo no bajaba la guardia, tenía muchos ojos sobre mí desde que había salido la primera vez… en estos casos, ser una de las pocas mujeres y que tu pelo sea color rosa no hace fácil ocultarse o pasar desapercibido en un radio pequeño y atestado. Muy mal.**

**A pesar de todo la cárcel era un lugar bastante completo, estaba todo a la mano menos la libertad de ir a donde quisieras, era más de lo que hubiese tenido nunca… ¡incluso si hasta podíamos trabajar! No me habría imaginado que iba a poder continuar arreglando cosas allí dentro, por lo general habría sido imposible que yo trabajase llevando tan poco tiempo, pero un día, en el almuerzo, la máquina que distribuía agua se había estropeado y le había ofrecido arreglarla al que servía la comida, un guardia me había estado casi apuntando mientras revisaba la máquina y la ponía en marcha de nuevo… gracias a eso me gané un puesto.**

**También me revisaba un doctor cada día para limpiar mis heridas, después de todo la caída por los escombros me había machacado.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Pasaron dos semanas tensas pero sin altercados.**

**Y luego se me echaron encima.**

**Estaba pegando puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras trataba de rehuir los brazos de los cuatro que me habían arrinconado en el patio, como estaba haciendo barras de nuevo le había propinado una patada en la cara a uno colgada como mono y ahora boxeaba esquivando y dando ganchos; no me esperaba que llegaran dos más, tenía uno fuera de combate y me había desecho del segundo cuando me agarraron por detrás, alcanzaron a darme una buena paliza en el torso, abdomen y cara antes de librarme de la llave con un ****cabezazo que hizo tronar huesos****y repelerlos luego con una ráfaga de izquierdazos que hizo volar algunos dientes, mandando a dormir a otro con un puñetazo en la nariz, apoyé una mano en el piso mientras barría mi alrededor con la pierna tirando dos al piso, le arrojé una patada dura en el estómago a uno de esos y en ese momento nos alcanzaron los guardias con sus macanas en alto, me libré de mis acusadores y levanté las manos jadeando, me tiré al piso cuando me lo ordenaron. **

**El doctor meneó la cabeza cuando entró por la puerta y me vio balanceando las piernas sobre la camilla.**

**Llevaba cuatro de mis siete días en confinamiento solitario obligado y total por causar disturbios… no importaba que yo no hubiese sido la que empezó; estaba recostada en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo mi nuca cuando la puerta se abrió, me quedé mirando curiosa al guardia.**

**-Arriba. Tienes vivista.**

**El corazón me dio un vuelco, me levanté sin ordenar mi traje naranja y seguí al guardia luego de que me esposara las muñecas mientras otro se ponía a mis espaldas. Caminamos por un pasillo diferente de los usuales… aunque todos eran iguales, me preguntaba cómo no se perdían.**

**Llegamos a una estancia mediana, con sillas y mesas grises, no había nadie allí salvo cinco guardias, los dos que me seguían y otros tres en las esquinas y… y allí estaba, no pude evitar sonreír cuando nos miramos, no dije nada en ese instante y ella solo tenía puesta esa fría máscara de seriedad, le dediqué una mirada con la ceja alzada al guardia mientras ponía otra esposa atada a las que ya tenía y ancladas a una argolla en la mesa.**

**-Es toda suya, Sheriff, tómese el tiempo que crea necesario.**

**-Gracias, lo haré.**

**Se fue a una esquina, era obvio que los cinco me estaban mirando, yo los ignoré y le volví a sonreír. Ella modificó su ceño por un ligeramente más cálido.**

**-¿Qué tal Cupcake? Me preguntaba si te ibas a dignar a venir.**

**Ella ignoró mi pregunta para decir lo obvio.**

**-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo, ya estás peleando de nuevo?**

**Sí, tenía un ojo morado, el resto de moretones estaba en mi abdomen.**

**-Más o menos, trataron de darme una paliza en el patio, eran seis contra una, noqueé a un par antes de que llegaran los guardias… en teoría estoy castigada ahora, claro que siendo tú, supongo que por eso estamos solos ¿no? Además combina con tu vestido.**

**-No queremos arriesgar tu seguridad más de lo que ya está con lo que sería si se enterasen de esto- Dijo omitiendo mi comentario como siempre hacía, diablos, era buena.**

**Sacudí las manos inconscientemente, no me gustaba estar amarrada.**

**-Parece que creen que te tengo ojeriza… bueno, ya sé que no te gusta perder el tiempo y esas cosas, adelante.**

**-¿Qué tal las piernas? **

**-Ah, bien. Un doc me revisa todos los días. ¿y tu ciudad, a salvo?**

**-Por desgracia nunca está a salvo,-suspiró-mira, planeo hacer esto por casos, no vomites información al azar, ve por banda… o por sector, como quieras.**

**-¿Qué tal índice de peligrosidad? Mientras no te aloques mucho demostrándoles a todos que ya sabes a dónde están deberías vivir bastante. Y me permitiría seguir ayudando, si se dan cuenta se mudarán. ¿No habrás traído un mapa?**

**Ella se agachó y recogió un cilindro de plástico negro, sacó un rollo y lo expandió en la mesa.**

**-Pensé que sería útil… aunque me tendrás que señalar dónde marcar.**

**-Hug…-me removí de nuevo, jalando las esposas. Ella puso varios colores sobre la mesa.**

**-Bien, rojo para los extremadamente peligrosos. Ya agarraste a Ziggs y a mí, eso nos deja a tres más que son un dolor en…**

**-Vi, por favor.**

**-Ya ya, echaba de menos hablar con alguien, eso es todo. Veamos, deberías hacerte un esquema general de las ubicaciones de cada banda y luego te doy detalles, marquemos con colores.**

**Miré el mapa con atención buscando una calle en particular, se la señalé.**

**-Barrio medio, calle Voter, en un edificio abandonado. ¿Has tenido casos de asesinatos con patrones similares?**

**-Sí, han pasado unos diez años desde que se sigue la huella de alguien con esos rasgos… las víctimas suelen tener…**

**-Un dedo menos, el anular derecho. Este es uno de los peces gordos Cait, hasta donde sé el tipo trabaja solo en el sótano y es no solo un asesino, es un sicario torturador sin escrúpulos, no se ha mudado en cinco años y creo que sigue ahí, debe tener algún sistema de vigilancia. A todo esto, si te sirve, me lo crucé hace como cinco meses, estaba a punto de degollar a una chica y salió corriendo cuando le salté encima, es un tipo como de dos metros, blanco como la tiza, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y calvo… y rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, conoce bien las rutas de escape.**

**Ella anotaba frenéticamente en su libreta, muy concentrada.**

**-Lo tengo todo ¿sitios que frecuenta, algún otro dato? **

**-No en esta ocasión, lo siento Cupcake.**

**-No, es más de lo que teníamos, mucho más.**

**-Me alegra ser de ayuda, encuentra esos dedos por mí.**

**Ella me pidió que ahora marcara una banda de poco nivel para destinar a las unidades restantes y yo lo pensé un rato.**

**-Ha ya sé… mierda, espera esa no, les debía un favor…**

**-Vi…**

**-Pero tengo otra, no te enerves, dicen que las personas calmadas viven más tiempo.**

**Charlamos cerca de cuarenta minutos, era algo meramente profesional para ella, pero disfruté poder comunicarme sin tener que amenazar a nadie ni tener que verme más fuerte de lo que creían para intimidar… eso lo había hecho todos los días desde el primero de ellos.**

**Así que cuando se fue me dolió el estómago, me desataron de la mesa y me incitaron a ir caminando a mi encierro.**

**Se estableció una especie de rutina mientras iban transcurriendo las semanas, Caitlyn venía a verme, me preguntaba mi opinión sobre algún caso que tenía o yo le daba ubicaciones nuevas, en ambos casos trataba de alargarlo lo máximo posible, estaba un poco nerviosa ¿y cuando ya no me quedara a quién delatar, ella volvería? Mi cabeza estaba llena de datos recolectados a lo largo de mi vida, pero al pasar los meses los iba usando y no eran reciclables, me quedaba esperar que me visitase para que le diera mi opinión en sus casos. **

**Me di cuenta de que comenzaron a creerme de verdad y era un logro, Caitlyn se veía feliz de progresar tan bien con su ciudad y a mi me agradaba ayudarle, me trataba como a una igual y no me miraba con miedo, ni arrogancia ni como si fuese basura. Me miraba como si fuese su igual... aunque según ella muy inmadura.**

**Además de eso también me venía bien ver su cara porque pasaba confinada casi todo el tiempo, me habían atacado varias veces algunas caras familiares y otras no tanto, a los presos les molestaba que yo estuviese fuera de sus juegos y querían someterme. Pero no a Vi.**

**La sheriff se las arreglaba para traerme algunas cosas también, los guardias ya no me vigilaban con tanta atención y ella había sacado de un bolso cosas como tazas de porcelanas y un termo de té especiado, me había dejado una libreta y un lápiz, incluso un libro de auto superación, era un detalle por su parte, nos habíamos reído media hora al respecto.**

**Al final lo leí.**

**Por eso me sorprendió que, más o menos un año y medio después, no se apareciese. Los tipos en la cárcel ya no se metían mucho conmigo, me había fortalecido mucho físicamente y por fin tenía algo de respeto, mis puños, al menos, eran conocidos por borrar sonrisas y remodelar narices. **

**La última vez que habíamos hablado estaba preocupada por una serie de explosiones provocadas en diferentes lugares, en diferentes días sin razón aparente, estaba tensa porque quien fuera que estaba volando las cosas no había dicho nada, no pedía nada, solo lo hacía. Yo no había estado segura de quién podía ser aparte de Ziggs, pero él estaba encerrado como yo y a él le gustaba sacar lo máximo posible de volar cosas.**

**Y ya habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces. Debía admitir que estaba deprimida, su visita era lo único que podía esperar con ansias allí dentro, eso y la hora de trabajo, me preguntaba si ya no era útil… pero… yo pensaba que habíamos llegado a establecer algo así como… no sé, una cierta comadrería**

**¿Sería por eso, ella no quería entablar ningún tipo de vínculo con una delincuente? Podía entenderlo pero aun así dolía.**

**Pero… ¿Y si algo había salido mal y ella estaba herida? Era un asco no poder saberlo, nadie iba a responderme algo como eso y yo no podía preguntar.**

**Me estaba volviendo loca y por mi cabeza pasaban mil posibilidades, de los mejores a los peores escenarios posibles en los que ella podría haberse visto involucrada. **

**Estaba tan abstraída de camino al almuerzo que no vi venir el puñetazo hasta que lo sentí en la cara, duro y veloz, mi espalda chocó contra la pared y antes de poder parpadear y sentir la sangre que caía de mi labio, me cayó encima una lluvia de patadas y codazos, hice lo que pude por defenderme pero me tenían acorralada con fuerza y apenas tenía pie estable, no sabía cuántos eran, pero entonces me agarraron los brazos y las piernas contra la pared entre innumerables manos para que no me moviera, porque apenas si podía mover los dedos y había bastante ruido, y con el ojo izquierdo un poco entrecerrado por la hinchazón que no había tardado nada vi a un tipo grande y musculoso venir por enfrente, tenía una cara tan rabiosa que casi daba para hacer una caricatura, me asestó un rodillazo en el abdomen que sentí llegar hasta la pared seguida de un dolor agudo y punzante que me habría echo tirarme de rodillas al piso si no estuviese sujetada, a mi cabeza gacha por el dolor le llegó un gancho en la mandíbula que me hizo gruñir.**

**-¡Apresúrate ya vienen!**

**Me puso las dos manazas entorno al cuello y apretó con brutalidad, me quedé sin poder inspirar de inmediato, sentía mi pulso desenfrenado y el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, logré despegar los brazos pero me apretaron más contra la pared usando sus cuerpos, comencé a tener arcadas intentando tragar aire; me sobrevino un enorme mareo que puso todo de cabeza, mi vista se puso negra y no supe nada más.**

**Salí de la bruma segundos, meses, siglos después, yo no lo sabía y lo que importaba es que me dolía horrores la garganta y que me hizo toser, abrí los ojos y veía todo casi doble, distinguí algo morado ''Cupcake'' deseaba decirle ''regresaste'' pero no podía, ella movía los labios pero no escuchaba lo que salía de ellos.**

**La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos tuve que parpadear un montón para aclarar mi vista, moví la cabeza que me daba vueltas e identifiqué su vestido morado junto a una bata blanca; me dolía todo pero aun así hice fuerza y me senté porque me sentía indefensa y el instinto me decía que me parara, mala idea, el piso se puso de cabeza y tuve que cerrar los ojos. **

**Sentí unas manos en mis brazos y mi espalda que me llevaron de nuevo hacia atrás lentamente.**

**-No te muevas Vi, todo está bien ahora ¿sí?**

**Gruñí y me llevé las manos a los ojos para frotarlos, me quité el pelo de la cara y fijé la mirada en sus ojos, logré esbozar una sonrisa. Sé que murmuré algo, pero ni yo me entendí y ante mi cara de confundida ella retuvo una risita entre labios, sentí una caricia en mi cabeza.**

**-Quédate quieta, por favor, el doctor dice que pasará un rato hasta que te sientas más estable.**

**Quería preguntarle qué había pasado, dónde estaba, todo, pero en fin no podía justo ahora. Ella siguió acariciándome el cabello ''creo que es la primera vez que alguien lo hace… y se siente bien'' me dije que era cierto, me quedé dormida mientras nos mirábamos.**

**Esto de despertar y volverme a dormir como si tuviera una borrachera tremenda de viernes por la noche no me agradaba, así que cuando por fin abrí los ojos y me sentí despejada agradecí al cielo, iba a sentarme pero recordé que en teoría no debía.**

**-¿Hay alguien allí?-murmuré, carraspeé ante mi voz ronca. Miré mi muñeca izquierda y me extrañó ver clavadas como tres agujas diferentes, seguí los tubos transparentes hasta unas bolsas que colgaban detrás de mí, nunca había tenido una puesta, creo que era suero o algo así.**

**-¿Vi?**

**Escuché entonces mientras luchaba por no quitarme las agujas, levanté la mirada.**

**-Hola Cait.-dije con alegría.**

**Ella se acercó despacio.**

**-¿Puedo sentarme?**

**Asentí y se puso a mi lado, me miró con gesto crítico pero luego lo dejó con un suspiro.**

**-Eh… esto… ¿qué pasó?-pregunté-recuerdo que iba caminando y que me atraparon…. Y que desperté como una docena de veces después. **

**Ella sonrió y dejó de mirarme, eso no era muy buena señal.**

**-Lamento no haber venido antes, Vi ¿recuerdas ese caso del que te hablé la última vez? Nos ha tenido muy ocupados y apenas sabemos que es una mujer de dudosa coherencia psicológica, lo que me llevó a hacer un montón de papeleo y a hablar con mucha gente para… para poder sacarte de aquí, por eso no había podido venir. Finalmente los convencí de que pagaran el resto de tu fianza, que disminuyó un montón gracias a tu ayuda en el último año. **

**Entonces vine a buscarte y como era horario de almuerzo no podía hablar contigo…. En fin, fui a la sala de cámaras para verte y entonces… antes de que llegaras siete sujetos te atraparon desprevenida, cuando vi que no podías defenderte tomé el rifle y fui corriendo con el resto de guardias… le disparé al que te estaba frente a ti y los otros se dispersaron, hubo una lluvia de balas hasta que todos estuvieron en el piso alejados de ti, te revisé… cuando llegué a tu lado no... no estabas respirando… y estuviste unos tres minutos… muerta… mientras trataba de revivirte, por suerte el médico llegó con un desfibrilador y te sacó a flote. Estás en el ala médica. Llevas dos días durmiendo a medias.**

**Me tomé unos segundos para absorber la información.**

**-Parece que soy demasiado genial para morirme todavía.-sonreí quitándole peso al asunto pero ella no.**

**-Fui una tonta, estaba distraída y no vi venir el golpe, lo siento. ¿mejor?**

**Ella seguía sin responder, lo hizo al fin tras varios segundos.**

**-Yo solo me alegro de que estés bien.**

**-Y yo que tú lo estés, comenzaba a pasarme películas por mi cabeza en las que te había ocurrido algo, me iba a volver loca. Pero aquí estás.**

**Le tocó el turno de reírse.**

**-¿La ex-criminal echaba de menos a la sheriff? Yo sabía que eras una ternurita bajo esos tatuajes.**

**Bromeó con la voz que le hablaría a un cachorrito, yo me sonrojé y eso provocó que ella se riera aun más de mí.**

**-Ya estuvo, la próxima vez ni me lo preguntaré.**

**Cuando se cansó de reírse se puso seria.**

**-Escucha, está todo listo pero necesito que confirmes algo…-sacó una grabadora ante la que alcé una ceja, la encendió antes de poder replicar.**

**-Vi ¿estás dispuesta a trabajar en conjunto con la policía de ahora en más? Considera esto como un beneficio para ti y nosotros, serás puesta en libertad bajo vigilancia y ante cualquier acto de traición serás encerrada de nuevo.**

**No tenía que pensarlo mucho.**

**-Sácame de aquí y vamos a patear traseros.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Tachán! creo que ya se respondieron sus preguntas XD omg, son asi como adivinos Jajajajaja

¿Alguien sabe si la palabra rio en su connotación de cuerpo de agua y risa lleva acento? según yo no, al igual que otras como ''fui'' por ser monosílabas, pero me aparecen subrayadas y es un revuelto XD

Gracias por leer! subiré el próximo cuando tenga listo el 6 listo, que va por la mitad.

Nos vemos invocadores.


	5. Capítulo 5: Reinicio

Hola a todos! aquí va el cap 5, espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Guest: ¡Gracias! los comentarios tardan un rato en aparecer, pero a mí me llega todo a mi mail así que igual si no los ves yo los veo XD

A Leer °w°

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5: Reinicio.**

**Subirse a su patrulla y atravesar de nuevo las paredes y rejas de aquel lóbrego lugar fue como un sueño, cuando pasamos la última cerca me relajé y abrí la ventana al máximo, le sonreí al mundo. Una vez más, aquí viene Vi.**

**-Gracias.-le dije, mirándola para que leyera la intención en mis ojos, ella me sonrió quitando la vista del camino un segundo.**

**-Yo no hice nada, tú decidiste cambiarte de bando.**

**-Ya, pero tu moviste las piezas. Tú eres la única persona que podría haberme creído. Gracias por la confianza.**

**Me alegró que no dijera nada más que otra sonrisa, ella no iba a abusar de mi estado actual de felicidad aumentada. **

**Estaba despejado y no había otros autos en aquel camino, comenzaron a aparecer cuando llegamos a la carretera principal y tuve que cerrar la ventana.**

**-¿Tienes hambre?**

**-De hecho había rechazado el tener hambre durante todo este año, mis papilas gustativas deben estar atrofiadas.**

**-¿Tan malo era el cocinero?**

**-Ya sabes, no es como que sea un hotel. Pero sí, todo sabía igual, daba lo mismo si eran porotos o budín sorpresa.**

**-Bueno, ahí atrás hay comida de verdad ¿la alcanzas? Por cierto, ponte el cinturón.**

**Me giré para alcanzar la caja que había en el asiento trasero, retrocedí levemente tocando mi abdomen, no había pasado mucho tiempo y me dolía todo, pero estaba tan feliz que lo olvidaba. Me acomodé de nuevo y me puse el cinturón. Cuando abrí la caja me dio risa el detalle.**

**-Tú de verdad no quieres que deje de llamarte Cupcake.**

**-Pensé que te alegraría ¿lo logré?**

**-Sip.**

**Dejé el par de vasos tapados en los apoya vasos del coche y tomé un cupcake de chocolate y crema.**

**-No sabía qué traerte, así que pensé que te sentaría bien algo dulce y elegí el chocolate caliente con moras ¿demasiado lejos de la realidad?**

**Sorprendida la miré un par de segundos.**

**-No, de hecho es mi favorito. Gracias, de nuevo.**

**Me centré en mi pastelito y la boca me dolió de ganas, le di un mordisco y no pude dejar escapar un ''hummm'' **

**-Estoy en el cielo… veo la luz-murmuré con los ojos cerrados, estiré la mano para tomar el vaso y me choqué con la suya, me retiré con rapidez y abrí los ojos para tomar la bebida. Mientras le daba un sorbo miré la ciudad, solo se veían los edificios más altos desde allí.**

**-Oye, antes que nada tengo que decirte algo y no sé si te va a gustar.**

**-Dispara.-la miré pero ella no quitó los ojos del camino.**

**-¿Recuerdas que estás bajo vigilancia?**

**-Sí, me lo dijiste.**

**-Bien, puesto que no tienes dónde quedarte habían dos opciones. Una de ellas consistía en que se te concedería un pequeño departamento y tendrías un guardia que te seguiría a todas partes, además de una tobillera localizadora prendida las veinticuatro horas.**

**-Bien, eso apesta… ¿espero que hallas elegido la otra, sea cual sea?**

**-Esto… sí… la segunda opción que sugerí es que yo seré quien te vigile…**

**-Eso está mejor.**

**-Y que vivirás en mi piso.**

**Me quedé callada ¿de verdad había dicho lo que yo creí que había dicho o solo había pensado con su tono de voz lo que había escuchado que había dicho?**

**-Espera ¿vivir… así como… contigo?**

**-Sí, tengo espacio de sobra y te ahorrarás la tobillera.-dijo con un tono de voz algo nervioso- Si prefieres la primera se puede arreglar.**

**-No, no, entre tú y un desconocido a mis espaldas prefiero que el disparo venga de alguien familiar.**

**-¡Vi!**

**-Es broma, voy a portarme bien ¿sí? Gracias, de nuevo… mierda, nunca había dicho eso tantas veces en un día. ¿No tienes un cigarro por ahí? ¿y segura que no voy a ser un estorbo?**

**-¿Fumas?**

**-No, pero creo que me vendría bien uno.**

**-No voy a comprarte ningún tipo de estupefaciente. No insistas. Cuando tengas tu paga ya verás cómo gastarla. Y no creo que seas un estorbo, por ahora.**

**-Lo dices como si fuera drogadicta… la verdad nunca me llamó la atención quedar idiota a propósito. **

**-Que siga así. Por cierto ¿quieres pasar al médico antes?**

**-No, estoy bien… ¿van a pagarme?**

**-Técnicamente desde el primer día que pises la oficina eres un policía más.**

**-No creo que ellos piensen igual. **

**-Será un poco difícil convencerlos-admitió-pero mientras no hagas nada contra ellos debería mejorar.**

**Reinó el silencio mientras terminaba el segundo pastel.**

**-Hay otra razón por la que me esforcé en sacarte antes y por la que me escucharon al fin.**

**-¿La loca de las bombas?**

**-Sí, se nos está yendo de las manos y los convencí de que tú podías ayudarnos mejor desde afuera que metida en una celda. **

**-La atraparemos, no haya duda, si ha tenido muchos aciertos se descuidará.**

**-De hecho tú tienes dos semanas de licencia, podrás ponerte al día en ese tiempo mientras te recuperas.**

**-Ajá, debería golpearme a mí misma por dejar que me dieran una paliza… Oye, no quiero aprovecharme de todo esto pero... ¿crees que sería mucho pedir que pueda tener un taller por ahí en alguna parte?**

**-Tus cosas, herramientas y demases, ya están en mi departamento, me pediste que las guardara ¿recuerdas? añadí otras tantas, también.**

**Sonreí y no volví a decir gracias por mi orgullo, pero ella sabía que deseaba decirlo de todas formas.**

**Llegamos al barrio alto de la ciudad donde solo había estado para robar billeteras y cajeros automáticos. Allí los edificios no solo eran más altos, también tenían más detalles, estaban más limpios y sin cristales rotos, había flores y árboles por ahí, hasta las palomas estaban mejor tenidas y la calle no tenía baches ni siluetas dibujadas con tiza de víctimas desangradas durante la noche.**

**Cait aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un gran edificio dorado y con una muy buena presencia, el tipo de lugar al que te habría encantado entrar a robar si tuvieras una grúa para llegar a los pisos superiores; habían algunos buenos autos por ahí, di un silbido ante un modelo más caro de lo usual y le acaricié el capó deseando verlo por dentro.**

**-Cuidado, ese suena solo con mirarlo.-bromeó.**

**-Que ganas de dar una vuelta, debe ronronear como un gatito y pasar de cero a doscientos en diez segundos.**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-Ni lo pienses, lo sé. Quizás más tarde busque a su dueño y le coquetee para que me deje darle una vuelta.-bromeé, lo más probable era que lo drogara con cloroformo cuando estuviese abriendo el coche y que luego lo convenciese de que había tenido un accidente y yo le había salvado, quien sabe- ¿En qué piso estás?**

**Pregunté mientras subíamos al elevador que también era grande y espacioso, miré mi reflejo en los tres espejos, estaba un poco más delgada, desde hacía tiempo que no me veía y solo notaba un ligero cansancio bajo mis ojos; el elevador marcaba hasta el treinta pero no estaban todos, seguro había ascensores diferenciados.**

**-El último.**

**Llegamos en menos de un minuto a un pequeño pasillo, solo había una puerta frente a nosotros con un número treinta en dorado, ¿acaso era un piso completo? La luz se encendió sola y dejó ver un florero y unos cuadros.**

**Cait abrió la puerta y todo brilló con la luz del medio día, me hizo un gesto para que pasara.**

**-Wow, es… wow… cálido.-debió notar mi escepticismo.**

**-La verdad es que me lo regalaron por servicio a la comunidad destacado y esas cosas, pero como vivo sola se hace un poco aburrido estar aquí a veces. ¿Te agrada?**

**¿Qué quería que le dijese? Nunca había tenido nada similar ni cercano a una casa y menos a algo como esto.**

**-Si te refieres a que comenzaré a brindar servicios a la comunidad ahora mismo sí, es genial. De hecho, vayamos al banco haber si está tranquilo.**

**Ella rió y me dio un tour, la decoración era genial, olía como a galletas y canela, la luz entraba por las amplias ventanas y había espacio para lo que quisieras, había muchas cosas que se veían como nuevas.**

**-¿No pasas mucho tiempo aquí, al parecer?**

**-No, suelo estar todo el día en la oficina; mira, aquí está tu cuarto.**

**Abrió una puerta y entramos, era una habitación grande, las paredes eran de color crema y era un papel con diseño, los guardapolvo eran de madera, tenía un enorme ventanal, una cama de dos plazas con una linda cubierta, más allá un escritorio con una lamparita, una puerta que quizás daba a un baño y un gran armario, además una repisa vacía.**

**-¿Qué opinas, te agrada?**

**-Dejando de lado la agorafobia, sí, es increíble… yo… es más de lo que haya tenido nunca. Aunque sea prestado.**

**Seguía mirando a mi alrededor y recibí un apretoncito cariñoso en el brazo, me dio un ligero tick ante el contacto pero lo acepté.**

**-Ah… ya vale todo el esfuerzo, gracias Caitlyn, de verdad.**

**-Vamos Vi, aun debes ver tu taller, está junto a mi armería.**

**-¿Tienes una armería?**

**-Sí, colecciono rifles y esas cosas, ya sabes.**

**Seguimos el pasillo y abrió otra puerta.**

**-Vaya, no se parece en nada a mis anteriores talleres oscuros y húmedos, aquí la inspiración seguro que no me abandona.**

**Había varias estanterías y una gran mesa de trabajo con bancos y sillas, lámparas que podía mover y un rincón lleno hasta el tope de herramientas, las cosas que había dejado en la fábrica estaban allí, y sobre la mesa los guanteletes, me acerqué a ellos con ansias y tomé el derecho para ponérmelo, tras conectar la fuente de energía me permitió moverlo con mayor facilidad, eran un montón de cables volando y chispeaban por ahí.**

**-No he dejado de soñar con tener estos en mis manos desde aquel día, tengo una idea en la cabeza que no me abandonará hasta que la cumpla.**

**-¿Vas a mejorarlos? Parecen chatarra, pero tú te entiendes mejor que yo con estas cosas.**

**-Pegar puñetazos no será lo mismo cuando termine de construirlos, créeme.-Encontré mis gafas tipo goggle y alegre de verlas de nuevo me las puse sobre el cabello.**

**Pasamos levemente por su cuarto y luego me dejó en ****_mí _****habitación, tomé una ducha que me despejó la cabeza, por fin tenía privacidad, y después de afeitarme el sector izquierdo sobre la oreja-por fin- me puse la ropa que te daba la prisión cuando salías y que me quedaba grande, no tenía nada más y Cait había dicho que iríamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas después de que me bañase. No fuimos en auto, caminamos hasta una calle comercial que quedaba a unos veinte minutos a pie-y qué bien se sentía poder caminar libremente de nuevo, en un espacio mayor a cuatro metros- ella llevaba su rifle en la espalda.**

**-¿No lo dejas nunca?**

**-Ni al rifle ni al sombrero. Créeme, cuando bajas la guardia llegan los problemas. **

**Llegamos a las tiendas.**

**-Bien, tienes un presupuesto para partir, hazlo rendir.**

**Me entregó una tarjeta y yo la metí a mi bolsillo, entré a la primera tienda de ropa que encontramos, quería quitarme el recuerdo de la cárcel pronto. Me llevé puestos unos pantalones negros con algunas rayas más oscuras en los muslos que me daban facilidad de movimiento y una polera de lycra ajustada de manga larga de un tono más oscuro que mi pelo. Eso y un par de bototos todo terreno. Tiré la ropa al basurero.**

**Nos dimos un par de vueltas, pedimos comida para llevar y almorzamos en una plaza, luego regresamos a lo que podía considerar casa, tenía otros tres conjuntos de ropa y varias partes que necesitaba para comenzar a armar mi equipo de batalla.**

**Cuando desperté al día siguiente eran las diez y pegué un salto con el corazón a mil por minuto sin saber dónde estaba hasta que recordé que había salido de la cárcel, suspiré ampliamente y me estiré músculo por músculo, había dormido como tronco; después de vestirme fui por una taza de café y encontré una nota de Caitlyn.**

**''****_Me fui a la comisaría, si necesitas algo solo llama, tienes acceso libre al refrigerador, volveré a las siete''_**

******_Cait._**

**Tenía escrito un número del otro lado.**

**Me fui a mi taller y revisé la sala con ojo crítico, tenía muchos materiales a mi disposición pero necesitaba saber cuáles eran y dónde estaban, o se armaría un chiquero tremendo. **

**Me senté frente a mis guantes sobando mis manos.**

**Me llevó las dos semanas trabajando todo el día encerrada como ermitaña, pero cuando llegó esa mañana en la que desperté curiosamente emocionada pude ponerme mi armadura y los guanteletes hextech funcionando. Podía mover los dedos sin energía pero era más complicado, además tenían mayor fuerza de choque cuando se cargaban, lo había solucionado con una fuente de energía externa que puse en la placa de mi espalda, brillaba con una luz azulada y le había añadido el escudo en el que estaba trabajando, no solo iba a desviar proyectiles, sino también otras cosas.**

**Por ahora mis nuevas armas seguían siendo algo pesadas, así que había diseñado un sistema de apoyo en la armadura, como parte de un exoesqueleto, y eso me iba a dar mucha más fuerza.**

**Cuando traspasé la puerta de vidrio de la comisaría que estaba en el barrio medio junto a Cait recibí todas las miradas, las ignoré y me dediqué a seguir a mi compañera hasta uno de los pisos superiores, entramos a su oficina y me senté con los pies sobre la mesa, ella rodeó el escritorio tras tomar unos papeles y empujó mis botas, el impulso me dejo bien sentada.**

**-¿No vas a quitártelos?**

**-No, necesito acostumbrarme. Oye, pasé sin que me arrestaran por respirar, eso es genial.**

**Era sarcasmo, obviamente, la tensión había sido evidente.**

**-Ya se acostumbrarán y todos sabían que venías hoy. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien físicamente… y de que no quieres que te presente?**

**-Sí, y sigo creyendo que mientras más rápido atrapemos unos cuantos criminales deberían ir dejando de odiarme.**

**Ella asintió y miró los papeles.**

**-Esta es tu ficha de registro, claro que no tienes muchos datos para llenarla… agregaré lo que falta y veremos qué hay para hoy.**

**Asentí y curioseé la habitación mientras escribía, su sombrero estaba en un perchero y todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, a un lado del escritorio había un juego de té, en las paredes algunos diplomas y en la contraria una pizarra y una plancha de corcho con los casos que estaba investigando, me acerqué para revisarla, no había muchas pistas sobre la loca de las bombas, eso era seguro.**

**-Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a aparecer y estar atentos, no podemos hacer mucho más. Ya terminé tu ficha, ahora…**

**Sonó el teléfono y ella se volteó para contestar.**

**-Policía de Piltóver, habla la sheriff.**

**Ella se sentó y comenzó a anotar en una libreta.**

**-¿Calle…? Está bien, llegamos en cinco minutos.**

**No había colgado y ya estaba cargando el rifle, me levanté de un salto emocionada.**

**-Al parecer tenemos nuestro primer caso, compañera.**

**Dijo poniéndose el sombrero, salimos de la oficina y yo fui a encender la patrulla mientras daba los detalles en la comisaría.**

**Se asomó por la ventana abierta del coche.**

**-¿Tienes licencia?**

**-Esto…**

**-Copiloto, rápido.**

**Algo amurrada me salí y di la vuelta para meterme por el otro lado, milagrosamente no abollé el auto con los guantes puestos.**

**-Cinturón.**

**Obedecí y arrancó a toda velocidad encendiendo la alarma.**

**-Escucha y aprende, esta es la radio, nos mantiene comunicados con las demás patrullas en los casos.**

**La encendió y comenzó a hablar.**

**-Aquí Caitlyn, requiero apoyo de la patrulla más cercana a la calle cuatro, sector quince, asalto a mano armado a una joyería, tenemos tres sospechosos.**

**Le contestaron en segundos.**

**-Estamos muy cerca… escucha, haz todo lo que te diga ¿bien?**

**-Ajá. Solo son tres. Simplemente acelera antes de que se esfumen. Por fin podré probar a estos bebés.**

**Dije chocando mis puños.**

**-No agregas a nadie si no es necesario, Vi.**

**-Claro, ellos son los ladrones y yo tengo que ser compasiva. Tú me disparaste un millón de veces mientras escapaba.**

**-No sabes cuánto te odiaba…**

**-Vaya, eso dolió.**

**-No, lo digo porque me tardé bastante en darme cuenta de que mi puntería no estaba fallando misteriosamente, sino que tenías una especie de escudo.**

**-Ah, lo dices por eso… si, me encantaba hacerte enojar, Cupcake.**

**Antes de poder continuar dimos la vuelta y ella apagó el motor, nos bajamos rápido del coche justo cuando ellos estaban corriendo con un par de sacos llenos, antes de que Cait dijese algo salí corriendo por el callejón más cercano, alcancé a escuchar mi nombre en un grito enfadado pero hice caso omiso de el, conocía esa joyería y sabía que la ruta de escape más rápida era por una callejuela a dos cuadras que te llevaba a una rotonda donde se repartían varias calles, era fácil perder a la policía allí, así que me adelanté al callejón saltando un par de muros y me subí a la escalerilla de incendios. **

**No había pasado mucho cuando comenzaron a correr por allí, justo cuando estaban por pasar debajo de mí salté y les caí encima con los puños tirándolos al piso, repartí un par de golpes cuidando la desconocida fuerza que tenía ahora y tras chocar contra la pared cayeron rendidos al piso.**

**-Poom baby.**

**Sonreí, había sido muy sencillo noquearlos y atraparlos. Los agarré de las chaquetas y me eché el par de sacos al hombro contrario, comencé a arrastrarlos fuera del callejón hasta estar en la vereda y esperé pacientemente a que asomara la patrulla, demoró quince segundos pero se pasó un poco y frenó en seco, retrocedió, aceleró con fuerza y pegó un frenazo en seco a mi lado con un chirrido.**

**-Amenaza incapacitada, sheriff. –tres… dos… uno…**

**-¡Vi, te dije que siguieras mis órdenes!**

**-Primero, no me diste órdenes, segundo, sabía perfectamente hacia donde iban y tercero, si hubiese subido al coche se habrían escapado en la rotonda a la que lleva este callejón.**

**Ella se acercó a al trío y los esposó**

**-No actúes sin decirme qué vas a hacer, trata de anticiparte ¿sí? Debemos estar conectados todos por si a alguien le sucede algo y necesita ayuda, o si tiene información importante, como tú.**

**En ese momento llegó la otra patrulla. Cait dejó de regañarme y le indicó a los otros oficiales que se llevaran a los tipos, cargamos los sacos y nos devolvimos a la tienda para entregarlos.**

**Ella me indicó que abriera la guantera y me dio una radio.**

**Tras la acción venía la parte aburrida, llenar una ficha con los acontecimientos detallados y guardar una copia en la carpeta, Cait hizo eso mientras yo boxeaba con mi sombra en su oficina, ahora que funcionaban bien podría comenzar a reemplazar algunas piezas y cambiarlas por otras más livianas y resistentes.**

**Por las tardes tomábamos la patrulla y nos íbamos a casa, a veces comprábamos alguna mercancía para la cena, la verdad no era diestra en la cocina y Caitlyn se reía un montón de mí cuando estábamos preparando alimentos, esa noche no era la excepción, pero esta vez le devolví la mano.**

**-¡Cómo es posible que no puedas hacer un apanado correcto!-dijo riéndose.**

**De acuerdo, los trozos de pollo me quedaban todos desarmados y desiguales en la masa y la carne, pero algo irritada por su risa tomé un puñado de harina y se lo arrojé a la cara. Levanté la ceja con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué tal así, Cupcake? Estás lista para comer.-le guiñé un ojo.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos mirándome con saña me puse tras el mesón.**

**-Hey, tú empezaste.-dije a modo de disuasiva, antes de echar a correr terminé con la cabeza igual de blanca que ella.**

**Nos sentamos luego de limpiarnos un poco, la mala honda ya pasada.**

**-¿Qué tal tu primera semana en el trabajo?**

**-Bien, aunque era más divertido patear criminales y luego tener que escaparme de ti que llegar a hacer fichas, pero bueno, ahora tengo permiso concedido para aplastar, creo que va conmigo. Debí pensar en ser poli antes.**

**-Me alegra que te guste, pero de verdad, la próxima vez sigue mis órdenes. Mañana iremos a patrullar.-siempre me repetía lo mismo, pero simplemente sus órdenes tardaban mucho en llegar para el momento en el que yo estaba corriendo tras los criminales.**

**Asentí y le di un mordisco a mi comida, la verdad las croquetas que ella había hecho… perfectas… sabían igual pero eran más bonitas.**

**Ella miró la que tenía en el tenedor, una desbaratada pieza y volvió a reír entre dientes.**

**-Oh vamos, ¿dos veces por una sola comida?**

**-En serio ¿qué se supone que comías?**

**-Bueno… sandwishes, hamburguesas, patatas fritas, cerveza y helado. Nunca cociné nada, bueno, una vez usé un soplete para derretir malvaviscos… no te lo recomiendo.**

**Volvió a reírse de mí, eso hería un poquito mi orgullo pero lo dejaba pasar.**

**-Suena nutritivo.**

**Levanté una ceja y ella me miró con atención.**

**-Ahora que vamos a ser compañeras y que llevamos hablando de cosas meramente profesionales durante todo este tiempo ¿te gustaría jugar un juego para conocernos mejor?**

**-¿Juego, como cuál?**

**-No sé… yo te pregunto, tú me preguntas y si no quieres responder la pregunta debes compensarlo diciendo algo verdadero de tí. Ya sabes.**

**No estaba segura de que ese juego me gustara demasiado pero ella me estaba dando una oportunidad de confianza entre ambas e iba a aceptarla. **

**Terminamos la cena, lavamos los platos-sí, me tenía de una correa con cosas como esa que yo jamás hacía, pero bueno, no quería que se enfadara y me echara a la calle así que imaginen a mí, Vi, con un delantal lleno de dibujitos de cupcakes de colores-y nos sentamos en la alfombra del living, con una luz cálida artificial, ella abrió un armario y sacó dos copas junto a una botella y una caja, estuve a punto de relamer mis labios, necesitaba algo de eso. Nos sentamos frente a frente y sirvió las copas, aguamiel Demasiana, muy buena bebida, con clase. Y la caja de bombones.**

**-¿Quién parte? Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que dame ventaja.**

**Ella sonrió-de acuerdo, pregunta tú primero.**

**-Bien, humm…-miré el techo un par de segundos-¿qué pensaste de mí cuando me viste por primera vez? Si lo recuerdas, claro, aquel camión blindado.**

**Ella dejó salir un ''hu'' y miró la alfombra y luego a mí.**

**-Yo también tengo ****veintiún****años, así que en ese entonces debíamos de estar en los dieciséis, era una de mis primeras misiones, recuerdo que corrí al techo del edificio y que fuiste lo primero que enfoqué con la mira, me pareció que eras demasiado joven como para estar ahí con esos tipos, recuerdo que pensé que si te detenía podríamos atraparte y quizás enviarte a un reformatorio, tenías la mirada de una mujer adulta y recuerdo bien que me diste escalofríos, no sé por qué… así que decidí dispararte a ti para tratar de inmovilizarte hasta que llegaran mis compañeros pero… te moviste, y gracias a los Dioses que lo hiciste, porque o si no te habría matado y eso me dejó congelada un par de segundos, luego me miraste fijamente como queriendo matarme y comenzaron a escapar antes de que reaccionara, me juré que no fallaría otra bala y que te atraparía en ese entonces. No sé si eso responde exactamente tu pregunta.**

**Inconscientemente me llevé una mano a la mejilla y luego asentí.**

**-Buena respuesta, Cait, wow… supongo que te toca.**

**Ella rió y se mordió un dedo.-¿De verdad te llamas Vi, y por qué te lo tatuaste en la cara?**

**-Dios soy adivina, sabía que preguntarías eso.-nos reímos un montón y luego me prestó mayor atención-mira, si alguna vez tuve una madre que se dignó a ponerme nombre antes de abandonarme nadie lo supo, en el orfanato era simplemente la ''chiquilla'' o ''mocosa'' y no tuve nombre hasta los quince años ¿te lo imaginas? Me lo puse yo misma cuando me uní a la banda, esa misma de la mina, y elegí este porque…-me ruboricé-bueno, me habían tachado con un montón de calificativos en un periódico y muchos que encajaban conmigo empezaba con las letras ''vi'' no me obligues a decirte cuáles, o me iré a dormir, y estaba el hecho de que el número romano era muy similar y yo me había escapado del orfanato y unido a mi primera banda a los seis años, todo calzaba, así que cuando me presenté a mis compañeros lo hice con ese nombre… Y en cuando al tatuaje… bueno, fue por tu culpa.**

**-¿Cómo eso?-me miró sorprendida.**

**-La misma misión, cuando me disparaste y casi me da un infarto-hice un trayecto desde la pequeña cicatriz en mi ceja donde ya no crecía hasta delinear la ''i'' o el uno romano-me dije que la próxima vez que me vieras quería que supieras quién iba a acabar contigo. –Resoplé- cuando supe que eras quien eras se me quitaron las ganas de matarte, después de todo ambas éramos chicas en un mundo predominantemente de chicos, y descubrí también que eras la única con alguna posibilidad de atraparme alguna vez y eso me gustaba, era un reto.**

**Caitlyn asintió solemne-Lamento lo de tu cara, de verdad me alegro no haberte perforado en el pecho, no era la idea.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

**-Mi turno, veamos…. ¿Por qué no te veías feliz cuando me sacaron del juzgado? Todos aplaudían… lo lamento por ellos ahora… y tú no.**

**-Es… un poco por lo que dijiste también, tú eras mi mayor reto, los demás criminales eran poca cosa comparados contigo y no sé, era como mi meta principal atraparte, llegué a soñarlo… y cuando lo logré… no me sentí feliz ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Era como si mi itinerario se hubiese roto, y encima estaba el hecho de que me traías dudando sobre si realmente eras tan de mala muerte como todos te tachaban, la gente fue muy ciega, incluida yo, cuando llegábamos a un lugar y los sospechosos estaban derribados y tu salías corriendo… cuando revisaba las escenas nunca estaban las típicas marcas de tu paso, me tenías confundida. Y bueno, por eso no estaba feliz ¿y si mandándote a la cárcel solo había terminado de condenarte cuando ya habías considerado pelear de, no de nuestra parte, pero sí por un objetivo común? En fin, eso.**

**Asentí asimilando información.**

**-Sí, tenías razón, si no fuera porque soy una testaruda probablemente habría terminado de corromperme en la cárcel… tu turno.**

**Ella me miró con curiosidad durante varios segundos sopesando sus opciones.**

**-¿Cuál es la peor cosa que te ha pasado?**

**-Paso.**

**Fue instintivo, ni siquiera lo iba a mencionar. Ella se quedó un poco sorprendida por tan súbito rechazo, hice una mueca.**

**-Ahora te debo una verdad al azar… ¿lo que yo quiera?**

**-Sí, lo que quieras.**

**-Bien, un dato curioso. Todo el mundo me molesta por tener el pelo rosado y muchos me insultan por ello, pero la verdad es que no me tiño el cabello, es así, natural. ¿Qué no ven mis cejas?**

**Levanté una esperando su reacción, de estar completamente absorta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y yo con ella.**

**-La verdad iba a ser una de mis preguntas.-dijo limpiándose una lagrimilla loca.-suspiró-okey, probablemente esto lo respondas rápido, pero quiero saberlo ¿de verdad no recuerdas dónde estaba ese orfanato o solo no quieres decírmelo… de verdad existió? Digo, ya lo mencionaste y te creo pero a veces pienso que cuando hablas de el ocultas algo al respecto.**

**-¡Pero có…!**

**-Soy detective ¿recuerdas? Y acabas de delatarte.**

**Gruñí mientras me guiñaba un ojo.**

**-Sí, hay algo… pero no sé si pueda decírtelo aun, podría salirme el tiro por la culata, tú entiendes eso.**

**-Vamos, dímelo, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo.**

**Pensé un rato y con un suspiro, vaya que suspiraba esa noche, asentí.**

**-No sé cómo empezar… sí, recuerdo el orfanato, no, no precisamente dónde estaba, pero sí que estaba en… mira…**

**-Vaya, pocas veces te había visto nerviosa, solo escúpelo, Vi.**

**-Mierda… -siseé, ahora o nunca-Cait, no soy Piltoviana.**

**Sus ojos se agrandaron hasta los límites y yo me rasqué el cuello.**

**-Pero…**

**-No nací en Piltover, y no quería decirte esto antes porque me daba miedo que me reportaras o algo así, nuestras ciudades son enemigas aunque yo no esté ni un carajo interesada en eso…**

**-Un momento, ¿vienes de…?**

**-Zaun, soy Zaunita. Quizás eso explique mi cabello rosa. No sé, cuando tenía seis me escapé de ese orfanato, ya sabes por qué era tan terrible, probablemente a los niños los vendían para experimentar, me uní a una banda, viví desde los seis hasta los diez allí, un día le robé un arma a otra tribu, el arma con la que me planteé pegarme un tiro en la mina, y corrí, llegué hasta el muelle y decidí salir de allí, me metí de polizón al carguero estacionado en noche de tormenta, me quedé dentro de una caja de refacciones, terminé en un tren que descansaba por la noche y como probablemente iba a un lugar peor que Zaun, como Noxus, a la primera señal de ciudad cercana me escapé tras asegurarme de que no era el destino anterior… y así, con diez años, crucé el camino y terminé aquí. No se me ocurrió pensar que los orfanatos eran diferentes, simplemente me abrí camino robando para vivir y me adoptó una banda por mi habilidad.**

**Caitlyn seguía mirándome con la boca abierta, pero un minuto después recobró la compostura y carraspeó.**

**-De acuerdo, esa no me la esperaba en lo absoluto… esto, supongo que al final fue bueno que tomaras esa decisión, aunque sí, aquí te habría ido mejor como niña que en Zaun… Vaya.**

**Sonreí. Eran como cien kilos menos de mis hombros.**

**-¿Cuál es tu cupcake favorito?**

**Ella levantó una ceja.**

**-¿De verdad?-asentí-bueno, creo que el de chocolate con naranja y crema de menta y canela más un toque de ron y una ligera capa de almíbar de limón.**

**-Uff, déjame anotar eso, fue más complicado de recordar de lo que creí ¿no podías decir de vainilla con chispitas?**

**Ella rió de nuevo, me gustaba escucharla reír, a veces era tan seria… me gustaba ver esa chispa en sus ojos de hielo y la curva en sus labios... ''okey Vi, suficiente de admirar a la sheriff''**

**Ella volvió a ponerse seria y me miró fijamente.**

**-No te molestes ¿sí? Solo quiero saber cómo llegaste a ser tú… Vi ¿por qué no has querido decirme qué es lo peor que te ha pasado? Que conste que no te estoy preguntando qué fue.**

**Miré al piso y volví a suspirar.**

**-Demonios, nunca había suspirado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.**

**Me tomé un minuto sin mirarla y ella esperó.**

**-Me han pasado muchas cosas malas y he estado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión, incluyendo que me disparases, pero eso solo dolió, casi no me importó que pasase…**

**-Claro, por eso te apuntaste a la cabeza con una pistola…**

**-Sí, sí, me apunté porque supuse que me iban a condenar de por vida a prisión y que de todas formas allí dentro iban a matarme porque había muchos a los que conocía y no por las buenas, incluyendo a varios que yo misma había encerrado, bueno, que yo había dejado listos para que tú los encerraras, y también otros a los que les había robado; por eso este año y medio fue difícil para mí, tuve que estar muy tensa casa vez que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Era más fácil y menos doloroso pegarse un tiro… como sea, no quiero decírtelo porque… no sé, me hace sentir débil e indefensa y no me gusta sentirme así. La respuesta lógica sería decirte que lo peor que me ha pasado fue que me abandonaron, pero en realidad no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso, da casi igual aunque a veces sintiese un poco de celos por las familias en el parque. Y no me gusta hablar de eso.**

**Continué mirando al piso, ella se acercó hasta estar a mi lado, sentí su mano en mi hombro.**

**-Vi… te han hecho mucho daño, pero a veces la única forma de dejarlo ir es hablando, si eso te ayuda puedes confiar en mí cuando estés lista.**

**Continué sin mirarla a los ojos. No me gustaba recordarlo. Pero ya que insistía y que quizás tenía razón… Además, me estaba pidiendo esto como amiga, no era un caso, ni de metiche ni una interrogación y eso me dio valor. Sí, volví a suspirar.**

**-Había cumplido quince hacía poco, estaba con la primera banda de aquí y llevaba dos años con ellos, era de noche y habían tomado de más tras un asalto exitoso-bajé el volumen de la voz y entrecerré los ojos- a mí me gustaba mirar las luces de la ciudad y las tuercas moviéndose y estaba allí ignorándolos por completo, ellos nunca me gustaron, eran crueles a propósito con todo el mundo; el tipo que se hacía llamar jefe se acercó por detrás… me agarró… y me violó. No importó cuánto grité, los demás no me ayudaron.-fuerte, claro y duro, mi estilo-al día siguiente una banda entró a disputarse el territorio, yo no había logrado escaparme; me uní a los agresores, lo atrapamos vivo… luego lo maté. Disparo en la cabeza. Me quedé con la otra banda, estaban todos muertos, me quedé con ellos hasta lo de la mina.**

**Continué mirando al piso.**

**-La verdad no sé si me ayudó en algo decírtelo, ahora me siento peor. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie salvo a mi nueva banda, que fue la razón por la que me dejaron dispararle y que acreditaba que no era una mera rata traicionera salvando pellejo.**

**Genial, y ahora estaba llorando ¿qué podía ser peor? Solía restarle importancia al hecho pero el recuerdo me carcomía de vez en cuando, y expresarlo en voz alta después de tanto tiempo teniéndolo guardado me hizo darme cuenta de que la herida seguía abierta.**

**-Vi…-susurró ella. Y sí, podía ser peor. Me abrazó con fuerza y eso logró que mis sentimientos se acentuaran, poco a poco apoyé la cara en su hombro y la rodeé con mis brazos, tiritando y sollozando.**

**-Quiero entender por qué confías en mí si nadie más lo hace.**

**Susurré, aun en sus brazos… el primer abrazo que hubiese recibido nunca.**

**-Porque sé que eres diferente, Vi. Y todos merecen una oportunidad.**

**.**

* * *

.

Ohhhh chan chán, fin del cap XD

espero que les haya gustado, si no me equivoco es el más largo hasta el momento y comienzan a definirse poco a poco las cosas.

Siento si a veces me disperso, la verdad no soy muy capaz de escribir siguiendo una línea concreta XD como que creo sobre el camino o tengo una idea que desarrollo, y a veces me vuelo en cosas mínimas XD pero que hacen a los personajes un poco más humanos, ya saben, más naturales...

Y eso, próximo cap cuando termine el 7. n.n

Nos vemos invocadores.


	6. Capítulo 6: Nuevos Retos

Hola a todos! ya sé que me tardé mucho en subir, la verdad es que el concepto de tiempo es diferente para cada uno y para mí esta semana pasó volando, y más rápido que Jinx en un cohete, más rápido XD Además estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el cap 7 u.u (he tenido que leer muuuchos foros y cosas yuris para tratar en lo posible de hacerlo lo más real posible, pero bueno, este es el cap 6 XD) Así que deseenme suerte para no decepcionarlos si soy un desastre XD De todas formas este cap me gusta bastante, el desastre es en el 7 jajajja

Por su puesto, gracias por sus comentarios, creo que no hay nada que responder? uff no sé, ya me enredé XD gracias por seguirme!

A leer.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 6: Nuevos retos.**

**Grité atravesando el suelo de un golpe, el escudo me protegió de los escombros, caí a la alcantarilla y seguí la sombra que perseguía.**

**-¡No te resistas…! O no… no me importa.**

**Grité bajando la voz mientras hablaba, vi al escurridizo yordle con una mueca de terror en su cara peluda, pero luego sonrió, estuve a punto de chocar contra la reja de gruesos tubos metálicos por la que él pasó sin problemas.**

**Se rio estrepitosamente.**

**-Parece que hasta aquí llegaste. **

**-¿Eso crees?-respondí, me acerqué, tomé los barrotes entre los guantes y sin aplicar mucha presión los doblé como si nada, el yordle demoró mucho en comenzar a correr de nuevo y lo agarré por detrás, lo levanté del piso mientras pataleaba y se quejaba, dejé la reja como estaba y caminé hacia la salida. Saqué primero al yordle sin soltarlo.**

**-¡Lo tengo Cait!**

**-¿Tenías que hacer un agujero en el concreto? Digo, para eso están las tapas de la alcantarilla.**

**-Bueno, sí, si me devolvía a buscar una tapa nunca lo habría atrapado. Bueno ¿qué hacemos con él?**

**Lo miré con una sonrisa maliciosa y mi amigo trató de escurrirse.**

**-Lo interrogamos, estás en serios problemas amigo.**

**Abrí el maletero, saqué una bolsa de lona derramando la mercadería que tenía y lo metí dentro, Cait me quedó mirando con los puños en la cintura.**

**-¡Qué! Las esposas no le caben, es un yordle.**

**-Anda Vi, solo sostenlo hasta que lleguemos.**

**Asentí y lo saqué del saco, lo mantuve alejado de mi cara y lo tiré en los asientos traseros tras cerrar con seguro desde afuera, era como una pequeña jaula ese auto. **

**Cait arrancó y fuimos camino a la comisaría, revisé que mis guantes hubiesen aguantado bien el impacto, estaban intactos.**

**-Vi, tienes que dejar de romper cosas, cuesta mucho ordenar que las reparen después.**

**-Oh vamos, no soy tan destructiva.**

**Habíamos tenido esta conversación durante todo el mes.**

**-Y a la gente le asusta.**

**-Pues son unos cobardes…**

**-¿De verdad lo haces porque no hay otra opción o solo porque te divierte?**

**Me retó, yo me crucé de brazos.**

**-Oye ya para, es más sencillo atraparlos de inmediato que dejarlos ir por no romper algo.**

**También me divertía y tenía algún problema con las dimensiones físicas con los guantes puestos… porque chocaba con todo, pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.**

**-Solo te digo que seas más cuidadosa con la vía pública, yo tengo que disculparme luego.**

**-Oh está bien, me quedaré sentada en el coche para la otra, si no te gustan mis métodos. Por lo menos no voy por allí disparándole a la gente.**

**-Ya estuvo…si…**

**Estábamos detenidas en un semáforo, pero ambas nos callamos y miramos por el para brisa al escuchar un ruido tremendo, a los lejos pero delante de nosotras una nube de humo y chispas se elevaron en el aire, nos miramos y ella pisó el acelerador a fondo prendiendo la sirena, me encargué de pedir refuerzos a todas las unidades para que cercaran el perímetro, también llamé a los bomberos y al sistema médico para que estuviese alerta.**

**-¿Crees que sea ella?**

**-Sí-murmuré-tengo un presentimiento, y el corazón me late deprisa, debe ser ella.**

**Llegamos en cinco minutos, nos bajamos del auto ante las réplicas del yordle que rogaba que no le dejaran allí y miramos al edificio en llamas, hubo otra explosión dentro y luego se escuchó una risa histérica y exagerada.**

**-Voy a entrar.**

**-Te cubriré desde el edificio de alado. Ten cuidado, Vi.**

**Asentí y me metí al lugar, era sábado en horario de almuerzo y ese era un edificio de oficinas, la gente que trabajaba allí estaba a una distancia segura y otro oficial les tomaba nota. Los primeros pisos estaban normales, pero había una huella de balas en las paredes bastante grande, un patrón sin sentido que daba vueltas y espirales. Comencé a subir por la escala y me detuve cuando volví a escuchar la risa en el cuarto piso, pateé la puerta con fuerza y me puse a la defensiva.**

**-¡Mira eso, cara pescado, alguien vino a jugar con nosotros!**

**Enfoqué entre el humo pero no veía nada de nada.**

**-¡Estoy aquí, manototas!**

**La había pasado por algo, la menuda figura sentada sobre un escritorio, la verdad era que nunca había visto a alguien como ella, era pálida como la tiza y estaba casi en los huesos, tenía dos trenzas de largo cabello celeste, llevaba varios cinturones con balas, iba cargada con armas, las más espeluznantes una especie de cañón con forma de tiburón que cargaba sobre el hombro y una ametralladora de las pesadas. Tenía tatuado el brazo y costado derecho… pero más que todo eso, estaban esos ojos de un extraño color rosado brillante que destilaban locura.**

**-Cara pescado ¿sabes qué deberíamos hacer?-puso la voz más ronca y me dio un tick en el ojo cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza del cañón-espero que no digas…-luego volvió a exaltarse- ¡Sí, sí, lluvia deeeeee balas!**

**Antes de que se pusiera la ametralladora con unas orejitas de conejo en las manos me cubrí tras una mesa y puse mis guantes por delante, el ruido del impacto de montones de balas sobre el metal tintineaban en mis oídos, mi escudo repelió las que pasaron demasiado cerca ''mierda y mil veces mierda, qué le pasa a esta loca ¿y cómo se consiguió esas armas?''**

**Comencé a dar vuelvas de carnero para salir de su campo de tiro y cuando pude me puse de pie y corrí poniendo cada gota de fuerza en mi paso, fui directo hacia una pared con andares pesados y me estrellé contra ella con los puños por delante ''como un rinoceronte'' me dije ''imparable''**

**-¡Deja de correr, manototas, estoy tratando de matarte!**

**Sonreí, me había seguido tal y como pretendía, encontré las escaleras y subí rápidamente, tuve que esquivar otro par de balas antes de sacar la puerta de sus goznes y meterme al nuevo piso, allí no había tanto humo y un rápido vistazo al edificio de enfrente me dio el brillito del lente del rifle de mi compañera, le hice una seña con las manos para que entendiese el plan, teníamos acordado que era el mejor medio de comunicación cuando ella me cubría y no tenía tiempo de usar la radio o si era peligroso hacerlo.**

**Me había volteado para enfrentarla y al mismo tiempo había escuchado un ruido extraño, como de algo cargándose, la vi apuntándome con esa extraña pistola que llevaba en la cintura cuando ya había jalado el gatillo, me caí al suelo en una sacudida apretando la mandíbula mientras mis músculos ardían y quedaban paralizados ''una eléctrica'' rumeé, cerré los ojos un segundo y ella caminó hacia mi con esa sádica sonrisa, gruñí y con gran esfuerzo obligué mi cuerpo a levantarse resistiéndose a los dolorosos tirones que me atacaban por todas partes en mis contraídos músculos.**

**En un ademán golpeé una mesa lanzándola en su dirección a medio hacer añicos, la perra era rápida, se echó a un lado y la madera se convirtió en astillas al impactar la pared.**

**-Vaya, manototas, eres dura. ¡Eso significa que jugarás más tiempo conmigo!**

**Me arrojó tres cosas que me hicieron abrir los ojos.**

**-¡Cúbrete cara pescado!**

**Ella retrocedió un poco y las tres granadas… extrañas granadas… me mordieron con sus dientes de metal, las arranqué sin dudarlo ni un segundo haciéndome varios rasguños y las tiré por la ventana, escuché la explosión segundos después.**

**-De acuerdo, ya me hiciste enojar.-gruñí, chocando mis puños-alguien necesita una paliza.**

**Solo volvió a reírse, me abalancé sobre ella escudándome con los guantes mientras disparaba con la ametralladora y cuando estuvo a tiro grité cargando el puño y lo mandé a volar contra su estómago, pero terminé golpeando el aire, puse el pie firme para contrarrestar su esquive y giré la cadera para dar un gancho, esta vez le di a algo y la hice retroceder, no le di tiempo de nada y comencé a atacar de nuevo, pero era buena esquivándome.**

**La loca apretó el gatillo de la minigun y esta se trabó.**

**-¡Pero cuidado, lastimaste a Pow-Pow!**

**-¡Preocúpate por tu cara!**

**Hice un barrido con el puño y logré pegarle en el costado, quedó tres metros más allá con una mano sobre la zona. Para mi sorpresa solo se rio con más fuerza. **

**De repente se dio vuelta con el cañón y disparó, me di cuenta de tres cosas, la primera fue que de pronto ella tenía una herida en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, en segundo que una bala se estrelló a poco menos de un metro de mis pies, una bala muy pesada… y luego entendí que había disparado hacia afuera… donde estaba…**

**-¡Caitlyn!**

**Me abalancé sobre la loca desquiciada en un intento vano por detenerla, para mi desagrado volví a caerme al piso entre convulsiones.**

**-Zap dice que eso va por Pow-Pow. Bueno manototas, esto ya me aburrió ¡nos vemos luego!**

**Cuando se subió al cañón dado vuelta creí que era una broma, pero luego despegó del suelo y salió por la ventana rota… esperaba que se estrellase.**

**No esperé a que pasara el efecto, había sido más doloroso que el primero pero necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, así que me paré gritando para darme ánimos y lo logré tras caer sobre las rodillas en un par de ocasiones, bajé la escalera torpemente y luego saltando los peldaños, salí por la puerta principal sin mirar ni un segundo a mi alrededor, solo hacia el otro edificio donde había una pequeña nube de humo.**

**-¡Vi!**

**Pude seguir respirando, bajé la vista y allí estaba ella, venía caminando hacia mí, apuré el paso y nos encontramos tras los camiones de bomberos que disparaban agua a chorros.**

**-¿Estás bien? No sé cómo pudo saber que estabas allí…**

**-Todo en orden, pero tú te ves un poco desarmada.**

**-Sí… esa loca me disparó con todo, ¿puedes creer que me haya tirado al piso dos veces con una pistola zaper? Es una total perra chiflada. ¡Hablaba con sus armas! ¿quién en su sano juicio porta un lanzacohetes, granadas y una minigun?**

**Ella sacudió unos cuantos escombros de mi hombro.**

**-Es, al menos, un progreso, hasta ahora solo la habían visto de lejos. ¿No te dijo si…?**

**-No, solo repetía que era divertido. Tenemos una maniaca en la ciudad, y con mucho poder de fuego.**

**Suspiré cansada y me dirigí al coche, abrí la puerta y me tiré sobre el asiento mirando el techo, bajé el espejo… tenía un par de rasguños que sangraban, estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía una hermosa mirada de frustración, la razón por la que había salido de la cárcel iba ganando uno a cero. Y un demonio.**

**-¿Día difícil?**

**Le escuché decir al yordle, ya había olvidado que estaba ahí.**

**-Para ti va a ser más largo, planeo pasar por una hamburguesa de camino a la comisaría.**

**Por la noche estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, acababa de quitar la última bala incrustada en el mecanismo de uno de los dedos de mis guantes para tirarla en un pote lleno hasta el tope, no les habían hecho mucho daño pero estaban trabados por algunas balas atascadas, había tenido que cambiar uno de los engranes que quedaban a la vista.**

**Escuché un ''nok nok'' en la puerta.**

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Adelante.-murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase, estaba en pijama pero daba igual, tenía puesto un short y una camisa de tiras cómoda de algodón. Debían de ser las once.**

**-Te traje algo de comer.**

**Dejó una taza de chocolate caliente y un sandwish sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado, miré con gesto crítico a mis bebés y suspiré dejándolos a un lado.**

**-Gracias, Cait.**

**Había apoyado un maletín blanco en su regazo. Lo miré con una mueca.**

**-Me pareció buena idea. Vamos, gírate hacia mí.**

**Acentué la mueca pero lo hice, ella abrió el botiquín y comenzó a abrir paquetitos.**

**-Has estado muy callada toda la tarde.-murmuró, limpiando con una gasa un corte de mi mejilla, sentí un cosquilleo que nada tenía que ver con el desinfectante. Su rostro estaba bastante cerca del mío para revisar que no quedase ninguna piedrecilla o lo que fuera.**

**-Supongo que sí.**

**Ella me miró y me sonrió con comprensión.**

**-Ya sabes más o menos cómo me sentía yo cuando te escapabas de mis manos, sobre todo aquella primera vez.**

**Me sacó una sonrisa.**

**-Tu bala casi me atina hace un rato, pero eso me hizo captar por qué había disparado en sentido contrario.**

**-Ups… no alcancé a ver si le di, tuve que salir volando.**

**-Le diste en el brazo y le hiciste un buen tajo. Y yo dañé la ametralladora y le di en el costado, con algo de suerte eso la mantendrá ocupada una semana.**

**Ella asintió y con otra gasa en la mano puso mi brazo en su regazo para curar otro corte, mi corazón tartamudeó al quedar mis dedos tocando su abdomen… me daba un poco de miedo, mis reacciones; cuando estaba junto a ella mi cuerpo se comportaba diferente y de alguna forma podía ser simplemente yo misma pero algo nerviosa. Era agradable.**

**-Déjame ver ese hombro, pasó justo alado de la armadura.**

**Se acercó más a mí tocando con suavidad mi cuello para que ladeara la cabeza y luché porque mi respiración continuase igual, el olor a champú de su cabello me llegó, era tan oscuro que se le venían reflejos entre un color púrpura y azul contrastando por completo con sus ojos. Movió un poco la tira de la camisa mientras evaluaba la herida con un ''hmmm'' se retiró para buscar un par de cosas de la caja y volvió a acercarse, tragué saliva.**

**-No te va a doler-me reprochó, gracias al cielo lo interpretó como eso… espera ¿qué? Ardió un poquito.**

**-Esto mantendrá junta la herida para que no deje marca.**

**Se veía tan adorable concentrada, sus manos rozaban mi piel lastimada como una pluma.**

**-Ya está ¿alguna otra herida?**

**Me lo pensé un poco antes de contestar.**

**-El zaper me quemó un poco donde pegó… dos veces… hag…**

**Gruñí tocando mi abdomen.**

**-Pero yo me encargo de esa.**

**-Déjame ver, curará más rápido si le hago una curación y te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cuál de todas estas cosas va primero, terminarás haciéndote daño. Recuéstate.**

**Dudando otro segundo me recosté y ella levantó poco a poco el borde de mi camisa tras un ''permiso'' y alagarme con una ''wow, buenos músculos'' la dejó unos centímetros sobre mi ombligo y tocó con cuidado donde me había quemado, del lado izquierdo cerca del ombligo, sus dedos sobre mi piel…. **

**''****Mierda Vi, qué te pasa''**

**-¿Está bien?**

**Pregunté, para distraerme.**

**-No es grave, pero de seguro duele, déjame aplicarte un calmante y luego te dejaré con una compresa fresca el resto de la noche para que no se hinche. Además tienes otro corte aquí.**

**Abrió un frasco y se untó los dedos con un líquido blanco, comenzó a frotar en círculos contra el área afectada que estaba hipersensible, pero tan suavemente que me hacía cosquillas, volví a detener mi mente, demasiadas imágenes se me pasaban por la cabeza, siendo yo, generalmente solo habría hecho lo que me diese la reverenda gana, y en ese momento me habría encantado levantarme y… y robarle un beso. ¿Pero y qué después?-yo pensando en futuro, mierda, no sé qué me pasa- había muy pocas probabilidades de que me lo devolviese, todas las demás eran muy malas.**

**La dejé continuar sin decir nada más, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.**

**-Ya está, mañana amanecerán mejor.**

**Sonrió y dejó los sobrantes en una bolsita de basura, cerró el maletín y se levantó de la cama.**

**-Buenas noches, Vi, no te preocupes, la primera vez que no lo logras siempre es estresante, pero ya verás que no siempre se puede… quizás en unos años esa maniaca esté ayudán…. Mejor no tentaré más al destino.**

**Asentí conforme.**

**-Buenas noches, Cupcake, gracias por todo.**

**Cerró la puerta tras salir y yo volví a estirarme con un suspiro en la cama, dejé mis guantes en la mesa y me comí el sandwish, apagué la luz y me metí debajo de las colchas.**

**Seguía dándome vueltas sin cesar ¿cuándo la sheriff había comenzado a parecerme atractiva, una semana, un mes… años? No estaba segura de ello, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que comenzaba a quererla más de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie… pero… ¿y ella? ¿tenía sentido siquiera pensarlo? Nunca la había visto salir con alguien, pero estaba la cosa… a mí me daba un poco igual el género, la verdad más profunda era que ya no confiaba en los hombres en casi lo absoluto, no después de todo el daño que me habían hecho y de las veces que habían demostrado no ser de fiar; además había visto cosas más raras por ahí. **

**Okey, podía ser que me gustara Cupcake ¿a quién no le gustaban esos hermosos pastelitos, con esas curvas y el dulce relleno…? Okey, ya estaba con esa comparación; aunque fuera la primera por la que sintiese… bueno, algo que no fuesen ganas de golpear, insultar o de sentir indiferencia. Ella era dulce, delicada, una tiradora endiabladamente buena, me hacía reír, nos habíamos perseguido por un montón de tiempo y era la primera que siquiera me hubiese demostrado afecto.**

**En cambio yo no era nada de eso, era grosera, testaruda, no le caía bien a nadie, peleadora y agresiva… ¿Tenía si quiera una oportunidad?**

**Además no había forma de saber si a ella el género le daba igual también, ni tampoco asegurarme de que pudiese albergar algo hacia mí, sería como ''Hola, Cupcake, dime ¿te gustan los chicos, no, de verdad? A vale, ¿y qué piensas de las ex convictas reformadas?''**

**El pensamiento se quedó rumiando en mi cabeza hasta después de que me dormí… como resultado me desperté pensando en lo mismo y en un sueño muy acalorado que encendió una chispa en mi interior. Creo que estaba asustada y tenía un par de razones. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar junto a alguien de esa forma… y no quería meter la pata, si me equivocaba la perdería, perdería a la única persona que significaba algo para mí. ¿Y en qué me dejaba eso?**

**Mientras desayunábamos la miraba de vez en cuando sin prestar atención a lo que comía ¿cómo no iba a parecerme linda? Era todo más claro teniéndola alado, ella estaba concentrada leyendo el periódico y esperaba que no notase mis furtivas inspecciones, mastiqué la idea mirando la mesa, tendría que resignarme a esperar que fuese ella la que demostrase alguna señal clara… aparte de llevarme a vivir con ella.**

**-¿Sigues deprimida por lo de ayer, Vi?**

**Levanté la cabeza con rapidez.**

**-Ah, no, para nada, solo me hace desear encontrarla de nuevo, no me tomará por sorpresa dos veces. **

**Me acabé el café de un trago.**

**-¿Todo bien con tus guanteletes?**

**-Síp, mis bebés está bien, salieron un poco dañados pero ya los reparé… estaba pensando en ir por unas cuantas piezas hoy, necesito un regulador de potencia cinética de alta frecuencia y que encima sea una fuente que no requiera de cableado ¿sabes dónde puedo comprar uno? **

**Ella me miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.**

**-Se dice que Piltóver es la ciudad del progreso, y hay muchos científicos aquí… pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de decir. Creo que debes tener algún vínculo familiar por estos terrenos-bromeó. **

**-En otras palabras, necesito un potenciador para mi escudo.**

**-Eso lo explica todo. Pero sigo sin saber dónde venderán uno. ¿Quizás en el laboratorio central? Podemos pasar de vuelta a casa.**

**Ese día nos tocó patrullaje, era una de mis cosas favoritas y podía estar alado de Cait sin más razones, además siempre había algo que hacer, ya fuese cerrar un grifo abierto, multar a alguien o seguir a gente sospechosa, ese día me entretuve bastante cuando dimos la vuelta a una esquina y una ancianita como de ochocientos años estaba en el suelo, apuntando a un sujeto que corría como loco con una cartera bajo el brazo.**

**-Vi, redúcelo.**

**Asentí saliendo del coche que aun estaba moviéndose lentamente mientras ella bajaba a ayudar a la anciana, en veinte metros gané velocidad e impulso, o sí, cuando lo alcanzara iba a hacer más que ****_reducirlo_****, Vi, aplasta. Al menos había esperado a que dijera alguna orden, eso la haría feliz.**

**Yo era más rápida que él pero igual decidí darle una oportunidad de rendirse pacíficamente.**

**-¡Alto ahí estás arrestado!**

**Solo conseguí que me mirara y que me mirara con los ojos como platos corriendo más rápido, tiró la cartera a un lado pero yo no iba a parar por ella, di un salto con toda la fuerza que llevaba y adelanté un puño, terminó barriendo el piso, me paré a su lado sacudiendo mis manos y comencé a arrastrarlo desde detrás de la camisa, en el camino recogí el bolso.**

**-Reducido, Sheriff ¿todo bien aquí?**

**Le tendí el bolso a la anciana.**

**-Gracias, gracias, aquí está mi pensión y no sabría qué habría echo si se la llevaba.**

**-La llevamos a su casa, o a donde vaya.**

**Invité, Cait le puso las esposas al inconsciente ladrón y le abrí la puerta a la señora que había aceptado la oferta, me senté atrás y dejé al tipo del otro lado.**

**-No se va a despertar en un rato.**

**Apunté, además le había quitado el cuchillo que tenía.**

**El día continuó su curso y por la tarde fuimos al laboratorio principal, fui caminando derecho hacia el taller de Heimerdinger.**

**-¿Habías estado aquí antes o solo caminas al azar?**

**Miré a Cait y me planteé si decirle traería problemas al científico, después me dije que no se lo tomaría a mal.**

**-He estado muchas veces aquí, las primeras veces para…-la miré de reojo-robar algunos componentes que necesitaba…-ella levantó una ceja reprochándome un poco con la mirada- y también porque… bueno…. Se podría decir que conozco a…**

**-¡Vi, qué tal, tanto tiempo ha pasado, creía que te habían derribado! ¿y esa es la Sheriff, volviste a meterte en problemas?**

**-Se… conocen.**

**-Síp, Heimer me enseñó muchas cosas, lo gracioso es que lo hizo a pesar de pillarme robando.**

**El yordle de exótico peinado se acercó.**

**-¿Qué hay doc? No, Caitlyn vino conmigo, digamos que estoy reformada y ahora trabajamos juntas.**

**-Buenas tardes doctor.**

**Se saludaron y comenzamos a caminar a su taller, pronto se acercó y miró mis guantes, los moví para que los viera.**

**-Fascinante, debo decir ¿tienen una fuente de energía alterna?**

**-Sí-dije dando ligeramente la espalda para señalar la luz azul-pero necesito hacerles muchas mejoras, vine por una pieza para el escudo magnético, no sé si tienes por ahí un regulador de potencia de alta frecuencia inalámbrico. Sería de mucha ayuda.**

**-Oh sí, me quedan dos o tres.**

**Caitlyn se ****rió****.**

**-Jamás me esperé esto ¿ves por qué quería jugar a ese ''juego'' el otro día?**

**Yo le sonreí levantando el pulgar hacia arriba.**

**.**

* * *

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado porque a mí si me gustó escribirlo XD! estoy trabajando rápido este sábado para continuar mi historia para ustedes, ya lo saben.**

**Nos vemos en la grieta. **


	7. Cap 7: Un montón de cosas inesperadas

**Hola invocadores! Aquí viene el séptimo capítulo. Con el que estoy un poco nerviosa, creo que no sé si me salió estupendo XD así que no me maten n.n **

**Para los que preguntan (y diablos que no sé como lo hacen, simplemente preguntan justo lo que estoy escribiendo al instante XD) no, no toda la historia va a ser desde el punto de vista de Vi, pero sí su mayor parte... supongo... hasta el momento. De echo, curiosas criaturillas, en este mismo cap hay un cambio hacia la cabeza de Cait, son unos adivinos demoniacos ustedes XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un montón de cosas inesperadas.**

**Los días sábado solo hacíamos el turno de la mañana, hasta las una, y tras eso éramos libres a no ser que a un desquiciado se le ocurriese pasarse de listo con algo que necesitase nuestra atención.**

**Cait conducía hacia el departamento-yo estaba a la mitad de un tonto curso de conducción que me había obligado a tomar- pero me sorprendió cuando pasamos de largo.**

**-Eh… esto, Cait ¿dónde vamos?**

**-Me pregunté seriamente si te escaparías si te lo decía y me dije que sí, así que ¡sorpresa! Vamos al doctor.**

**-¡¿Al doctor?! ¿pero por qué, te sientes mal?**

**-Yo estoy perfectamente, tú eres la que necesita que la chequeen.**

**-Pero Cupcake, me siento perfectamente.-la reproché-me estoy curando bien y son solo heridas superficiales.**

**-Oh no vamos por esas, te programé un examen completo. No solo es parte de tu ficha, también creí que sería una buena idea, podrías tener escondidas quien sabe cuántas cosas que te herirán después.**

**Gruñí.**

**-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? **

**-¿Dices, además de no golpear al doctor en el examen físico?**

**Suspiré, miré por la ventana evaluando mis posibilidades de sobrevivir si saltaba.**

**-Eso solo hará que sea más sencillo llevarte.-apuntó con tono divertido, volví a gruñir.**

**-Me siento como una niña.**

**Rato después estaba tercamente callada, sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y los guanteletes puestos, en una sala de espera, junto a Cait, que solo leía una revista.**

**_-Deja tus guantes en el auto.-había dicho ella._**

**_-¿Dejar a mis guantes en un simple auto, donde cualquiera con un alambre podría llevárselos? Ni loca._**

**Y ahora estaba un poco incómoda porque el espacio no era demasiado grande y no quería romper nada, hala, que sorpresa.**

**-¿Señorita Vi? El doctor está listo para atenderla, pase por favor.**

**Me pregunté si aun podía huir.**

**-¿Quieres que los cuide mientras tanto?**

**Tras un segundo asentí suspirando y desactivé el seguro y se los di, no era estúpida, si llegaba a pasarme algo y me quitaban los guantes sería terrible, así que había puesto un seguro interno en ellos para que solo yo pudiese quitármelos a voluntad, de esa forma tendrían que cortarme las manos si deseaban quedárselos y aun así no podrían sacarlas, era una genio.**

**-Buena suerte.**

**-Sí claro, adiós.**

**Ella se burló de mí.**

**-No vas a un matadero, solo es el doctor.**

**No seguí contestando y entré por la puerta abierta, tras cerrarla me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer.**

**-Buenas tardes, Vi ¿verdad? Soy el doctor Sufenstmain, la Sheriff me pidió que la revisara y tomara las muestras pertinentes para un examen completo. Tome asiento, por favor. Ella ya me dio sus datos.**

**Me senté del otro lado del escritorio, se veía simpático pero no me decía mucho más.**

**-¿Cuándo fue la última evaluación que se hizo?**

**-¿Venir al doctor? Nunca, pero uno me revisaba las piernas después de que me dispararon.**

**-¿Nunca metafóricamente hablando, verdad?**

**-No, literalmente nunca.**

**Me miró perplejo.**

**-Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo, pase por aquí.**

**-No pudo haber sido tan malo.**

**Decía esa maliciosa dama vestida de púrpura.**

**-Tú no estuviste ahí.**

**-Vi, me he hecho un montón de análisis en la vida, no es tan malo. Y ese es un buen doctor, además tiene acceso a todas las máquinas, de otro modo habrías tenido que ir a varios médicos para los análisis.**

**-Claro, señorita salud, que un desconocido te haga desvestirte, te pinche y te saque montones de sangre, que te hace preguntas rarísimas y vergonzosas, ponga sobre ti sus manos, un montón de máquinas extrañas de metal que hacen ruido y que no tienes ni pinche carajo idea de para qué sirven, tocándote… ¡tuve que hacer pis en un vaso, que mierda fue eso! ¡Claro que fue malo!**

**Yo estaba mirando al frente de brazos cruzados, me pregunté por qué su silencio y cuando volteé la cabeza me di cuenta de que se estaba tratando de tragar la risa. No pudo, paró el auto a un costado y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, taimada quité el seguro y salí caminando hacia un callejón, de ahí eran unas trece cuadras hasta el bar más cercano en el que armaba peleas callejeras cada dos por tres.**

**-Ya vale, lo siento, de verdad, no debí haberme reído, es solo que tu expresión me mató…**

**Yo seguí caminando a paso firme sin tomarla en cuenta, nunca me había gustado que se rieran de mí aunque viniendo de ella solía pasarlo por alto pero esta vez no me había caído bien, por algo tan estúpido como no haber ido jamás a un doctor en tu vida.**

**-Vi… no te enfades, por favor.**

**-No me esperes despierta.-gruñí, acelerando el paso, testarudamente me siguió.**

**-Vamos, Vi, no quise herirte, pero me recordó a mi primera vez que vine sola y no pude evitarlo, yo también me asusté.**

**Seguí sin responderle y la sentí detenerse.**

**-Vi, de verdad lo siento, a veces olvido tu pasado y digo cosas estúpidas, no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdóname.**

**Me detuve también aun dándole la espalda.**

**-¿A Cupcake también le dio miedo cuando le miraron muy de cerca sus chispitas?**

**Volteé mirándola de soslayo con mi sonrisa de chica mala, ella respondió llevando una mano a su cuello y ladeando su cabeza con otra sonrisa en los labios, caminó hasta mí y me agarró del brazo, de camino al auto.**

**-Ven, te invito un trago, conozco un lugar.**

**-Me leíste la mente.**

**Fuimos a un bar, sí, pero tenía bastante más clase que lo que yo solía frecuentar, estaba limpio y ordenado, había mucha luz y hasta los ebrios iban bien vestidos.**

**-¿Alguna vez se arma una grande en este lugar?**

**Pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa con sillones.**

**-No me ha tocado verlo. ¿Tenías ganas de romper mesas?**

**-Oh sí, tengo una maestría en eso ¿sabías?**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza. Pedí una simple cerveza helada con limón y ella una igual, trajeron el jarrón grande, menos mal. Aunque el mesero no dejaba de mirar mis guantes con desconfianza… a mí, con desconfianza.**

**-Te apuesto una para llevar a que rompes ese vaso.-jugó Cait.**

**-Echo, pero debo decirte que voy mejorando con mi motricidad fina.**

**Ella no era la única mirándome cuando tomé la jarra entre el pulgar y el índice, llevándola suavemente a mis labios para dar un buen trago, me relamí los labios mientras la dejaba con algo de fuerza en la mesa.**

**-Hmm… buena cerveza. Las echaba de menos.**

**Bebió y asintió.**

**-Oye, voy a preguntarte algo tonto ¿tengo cara de bicho raro o algo? Me da la ligera ****_sensación _****de que sí.**

**-Tienes un estilo bastante propio, tu cabello es rosa, llevas un tatuaje en la cara con tu nombre, usas armadura y esas cosas enormes, y sobre eso, está esa mirada tuya tan especial que te dice ''no te metas en mi camino o te aplastaré como a un insecto''-dijo imitando mi voz- en definitiva, sí, creo que los demás tienen qué mirar.**

**-Hey eso fue honesto.-dije sonriendo.**

**-¿Lo ves? Si a alguien que no conoces le das esa sonrisa con esa mirada pensaría que le quieres romper los huesos o que planeas algo, la verdad yo no confiaba para nada en lo que decías cuando la ponías ¡era imposible saber si decías la verdad, una mentira, si era una broma o si te estabas echando un carril!**

**-O sea que tengo cara de chica mala sexy. Yeah!**

**Nos reímos y de la nada el mesero se acercó y dejó un vasito largo de lo que parecía brandy para Caitlyn.**

**-Cortesía del señor de traje verde.-mencionó antes de irse **

**Miramos en esa dirección muy discretamente, el tipo me sonaba de algo pero no lograba identificarlo, me sorprendió que Cait bufase fastidiada.**

**-No de nuevo…**

**Murmuró.**

**-¿Acosador nocturno?-apunté.**

**-Algo así, creo que debes haberlo visto alguna vez, es Jayce, el defensor del mañana y todo eso.**

**-Ah! Ya sé, ya sé, ese tipo adinerado que se jacta cada vez que puede de haber salvado la ciudad y que mete a la cama a todas las que se cruza.**

**-Ni yo misma podría haberlo expresado mejor.**

**-¿Y…?**

**¿Y qué?**

**La miré entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa pícara, la verdad era que no me hacía ni una gracia, pero necesitaba ver su reacción, esta era la oportunidad. Ella pareció entender mi indirecta.**

**-¡Qué! No, no, no. Ese mujeriego no es mi tipo en lo absoluto, hago lo que puedo por no topármelo, pero nos invitan a las mismas celebraciones y vivimos más o menos cerca, como ya vez.**

**-Ya veo… ¿y qué le gusta a la Sheriff, entonces?**

**Ella se sonrojó.**

**-Te lo responderé si tú lo dices primero.**

**Me retó, jaque mate, baby.**

**-Ah… no sé, no me fijo mucho en nadie. **

**-Vamos ¿nunca en la vida?**

**-Hmm… quizás… sí…**

**-¿Y cómo era?**

**No sabía si seguir metiendo la pata o fingir que tenía que irme.**

**-Bueno…**

**Y como salvada por la campana, una silla voló por los aires y las dos la vimos estrellarse metros más allá, nos miramos y decidimos frenar la pelea de borrachos que discutían algo acerca de una apuesta.**

**_Caitlyn POV_**

**A veces me preguntaba por qué la gente era tan complicada ¿por qué tenían siempre que estar discutiendo y bebiendo? ¿por qué los ladrones y las bandas seguían apareciendo por más que se las eliminase? Era cansador tener que luchar contra eso, sobre todo cuando pareces ser la más capaz de llevarlo a cabo, lo que solo hace que los demás me dejen su trabajo… **

**Pero ahora, con la que se había convertido, al menos para mí, en la guardiana de Piltóver, todo era más sencillo; tenía compañía en las patrullas, me ayudaba a hacer las aburridas fichas que todos me dejaban a mí por denominar los casos como ''difíciles'' ya no tenía que esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos y por mucho que la gente se quejara conmigo de que era un peligro para todos, desde que la había liberado no me había fallado ni una sola vez… sí, a veces destruía cosas, pero teníamos los barrotes llenos, ambas, prácticamente sin ayuda.**

**Habían cambiado muchas otras cosas con su llegada a mi vida.**

**Muchos se opusieron a que la sacara de prisión, muchos más a que le permitiese vivir en mi casa… incluido mi padre, y hasta esos días había quienes se quejaban y la tachaban de criminal ¿pero por qué, si siquiera le habían dirigido la palabra alguna vez? Pensando en las cosas que había pasado había sido como un angelito guardián hasta el momento.**

**Vi no había charlado ni una sola vez con nadie en la oficina, con nadie a exceptuar de mí y la señora de la cafetería con la que mostraba gran simpatía, quizás porque no la trataba diferente, quizás porque la señora también tenía algunos viejos antecedentes, quizás porque le encantaban sus biscochos rellenos.**

**Y en cuanto a mí… bueno, Vi había causado mejoras, estaba agradecida de no haberla dejado pudriéndose en la cárcel esperando a ser asesinada por esos bárbaros rencorosos. **

**Vi hacía que mi casa ya no lo fuera, ahora era un lugar más cercano a un hogar, con alguien que te espera, que te da los buenos días, que te ayuda a cocinar… aunque no lo hiciese bien… y con quien ver películas sin sentirte sola en el mundo. Y con quien hablar de cosas que no fueran del oficio todo el santo día, como pasaba hasta entonces.**

**Además tenía esa forma tan particular de ser que era inigualable, a veces un poco irritante, pero sin embargo divertida y aunque no lo demostrase… afectuosa, yo sabía que ella se preocupaba por mi seguridad, no tenía por qué importarle, pero lo hacía, se ponía frente a mí cuando nos acercábamos a una zona riesgosa, me ayudaba en el trabajo con los informes… cosas tan simples pero tan bienvenidas.**

**Aun no comprendía por qué los demás no podían apreciar lo que estaba haciendo, como si fuera sencillo haberse criado en la calle del lado equivocado de la ley, toda tu vida, y luego arrepentirte y hacer lo correcto ¿por qué nadie más le daba el crédito que merecía? Bueno, podía ser un tanto agresiva con la gente poco familiar, pero vamos ¡apostaría a su favor a que pararía una bala por mí!**

**Claro que también tenía un carácter asqueroso a veces, pero ya había aceptado que era parte de ella ser peleadora, violenta, un poco altanera y muy, ****_muy _****impulsiva, era como un interruptor, o caminaba o corría, reía o gritaba hacia la batalla, estaba tranquila o partiéndole la cara a alguien… como fuese, no había nadie perfecto. Y cuando agarraba impulso no había Dios que la frenase.**

**Y ahí estaba ahora, riéndose a carcajadas de la escena sangrienta de una película que habíamos arrendado, le acompañé también.**

**-Oh vamos ¿alguna vez has visto algo como eso? ¡es tan falso y encima lloran! ¿se supone que debo lagrimear también?**

**-No volveré a rentar películas que tengan violencia, siempre te quejas de que se ven muy falsas.-bromeé-¡son películas!**

**-Sí, sí, pero vamos, que te revienten una bomba a menos de diez metros, de frente y más encima gritando, y solo ruedas un poco y luego te sacudes la camisa y te vas… ¿alguna vez has visto lo que te hace la onda explosiva de una bomba si te pilla de frente?**

**-Solo en primeros auxilios… no es buena idea gritar cuando explota una bomba… bien, llevas razón.**

**Vi estaba estirada en el sillón con los pies en la mesa de centro, era un hábito suyo que no había logrado erradicar por más que le bajase los pies de cualquier superficie elevada si estaba sentada, al menos ahora no los subía con zapatos.**

**Yo estaba a su lado junto a un bote de palomitas, la miré durante varios segundos, observé esa sonrisita socarrona que tanto le gustaba poner y que tanto impacientaba a las otras personas, y luego al ''VI'' de su mejilla, la verdad era que probablemente la cicatriz habría llamado tanto la atención como el tatuaje.**

**-¿Puedo ver algo? Me da un poco de curiosidad.-señalé su rostro.**

**-¿Ah, cómo? ¿mi nombre, aun después de lo que sabes?**

**Asentí y ella se encogió de hombros, así que me acerqué lentamente y toqué su mejilla, ella se puso tensa y vi el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, la verdad era que estaba un poco acostumbrada a esas reacciones, hasta donde podía dilucidar no le agradaba demasiado el contacto físico. Delineé suavemente la marca, dando cuenta de la fina línea de piel levantada.**

**-¿No te dolió más tatuarte?**

**-Sí, más que con el ''V'' y los engranes de mi cuello.**

**Me separé de ella pero me quedé sentada cerca.**

**-¿Los engranes son por tu gusto de construir cosas?**

**-Sí-dijo animada.**

**-¿Tienes algún otro?**

**-Nop. Al único tatuador que me gustaba le pegaron un tiro.**

**Me la quedé mirando y ella se encogió de hombros.**

**-A alguien no le gustó su arte, supongo.**

**-Me asombra la cantidad de casos que no son reportados.**

**-Para serte sincera, nadie quiere a la poli con la nariz metida en sus asuntos, menos aún en el barrio bajo; además no iban siempre que los llamaban.**

**-¿Quizás porque las posibilidades de salir con un agujero de allí son altas? A las ambulancias les aterra ir.**

**-Lo sé, a cualquier persona normal no le gustaría ni una pizca. Pero para algunos de nosotros es lo que hay.**

**Nos quedamos mirando un rato sin decir nada, la película estaba mostrando los créditos.**

**-Oye, Cait… estuve trabajando en algo en mi taller, ya sabes, pasa agradecerte…. Cierra los ojos, ya vuelvo.**

**Sorprendida cerré los ojos y me senté contra el respaldo, la sentí levantarse y correr, abrió alguna puerta y luego la cerró.**

**-Ten… **

**Dijo un poco insegura, como si no supiese si dármelo.**

**-Gracias-dije de corazón-¿qué es?**

**-Ábrelo-se encogió de hombros, comencé a desenvolver la curiosa y alargada caja rectangular, tras quitar el envoltorio me topé con una caja de madera. Cuando abrí la tapa quedé francamente impresionada.**

**-Ya sé que tienes una armería completa ahí dentro… pero quería darte algo de mi invención ¿sabes? Solo hice algunas pruebas pero me pareció bastante útil… **

**Tomé el curioso rifle entre las manos, tenía varios espejos de mira y una cierta ornamentación de color dorado y blanco, vi una fuente de energía roja y la verdad era el rifle más bonito que hubiese tenido en las manos.**

**-Si no te gusta no tienes que usarlo… puedo reciclarlo o algo…**

**-¿Bromeas? ¡es hermoso! Gracias Vi ¡no puedo esperar a mañana para probarlo!**

**-¿Te gusta, de verdad?**

**Asentí poniendo el arma en mi regazo que era sorprendentemente liviana para ser un rifle, acariciando la superficie, ella sonrió.**

**-Mira, tendrás que tener en cuenta unas cositas, el rifle tiene esta rueda giratoria que dependiendo del mecanismo que acciones, con esos botones, disparará diferentes balas; tienes balas normales que cada tanto gastan una carga de energía para hacerlas más fuertes, tienes una bala que diseñé que vuela abriendo una cuchilla, el tercer interruptor lanzará una red que está comprimida y por último tienes esta mira mejorada, los espejillos los puedes ajustar con esta ruedecilla de aquí que harán que bajen o suba, si tienes un tiro de corta distancia los bajas, y si es mucha los subes todos… fue difícil, vaya que me costó, pero logré potenciarlo lo suficiente con tecnología hextech para que en total una bala logre llegar en un disparo efectivo a los cinco mil metros.**

**-¡¿Cinco kilómetros, cómo es eso posible…?! ¿si quiera le voy a poder dar a algo a esa distancia?**

**-Confío en que eres la mejor tiradora de la ciudad, como poco, sé que si practicas podrás hacerlo.**

**Realmente agradecida por ese obsequio de lujo que ella misma había confeccionado no me resistí a darle un abrazo dándole las gracias con fervor. Ella apoyó el mentón en mi hombro y antes de volver a separarnos le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se quedó parpadeando.**

**-¿Tanto te gustó? –puso esa sonrisita suya mezcla de risa y chica mala, asentí mirándola fijamente, esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía lograba dejarme sin palabras a veces ''ningún hombre debe atreverse a mirarla fijo por mucho rato… pero a mí me gusta que sea tan segura de sí misma como para desafiar al cielo con esos ojos''**

**Me quedé semi sentada en la cama, ya en pijama y cubierta con las colchas, la luz de la mesita de alado encendida mientras acariciaba el rifle y le pasaba un trapo blando para sacarle brillo, era algo que hacía cuando quería relajarme o pensar. En mi cabeza rumiaban muchas voces a la vez, había una cosilla que me tenía inquieta… pero no sabía cómo abordarla. Tocaron la puerta con demasiada fuerza y me sobresalté. Esta mujer tenía que aprender a medir su fuerza.**

**-Adelante, Vi.**

**-Hey, solo olvidé… -se quedó mirando el rifle y el paño- ¿temes que te asalten o algo por el estilo? Digo… es el piso treinta, ni yo me habría dado la lata de trepar hasta aquí arriba…**

**-No, no, es algo que suelo hacer, ya sabes, algunas personas leen libros, yo limpio mis rifles. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?**

**-Ah, cierto, bueno, ya que lo tienes ahí, olvidé darte el estuche con las balas, la verdad no te recomiendo que las toquetees mucho hasta que mañana estemos seguras de que no van a explotarnos en la cara, aunque creo que me quedaron bien hay que asegurarse.**

**Dejó un estuche alado de la puerta.**

**-Gracias de nuevo, Vi, buenas noches.**

**Ella asintió y volvió a cerrar. Me recosté de nuevo.**

**''****Y ahí estaba el objeto de mis preocupaciones…''**

**No sabía si alarmarme o qué cosa, pero creo que ella se había ganado una parte bastante profunda de mí que nadie más tenía y no estaba segura de saber si decírselo o no, no conocía sus… inclinaciones… y si le preguntaba muy directamente podría enfadarse, digo sería como ''Hola, Vi, dime ¿te gustan los chicos, no, de verdad? A vale ¿y qué piensas de las policías de alto rango?'' sería estúpido, aunque tenía algunas pistas, como cuando le había preguntado en el bar qué clase de chicos le gustaban y ella había respondido dudando que ''no se fijaba mucho en nadie'' pero ella lo había preguntado primero; también su nerviosismo cuando me le acercaba mucho y que yo podía llegar a pensar que era un efecto secundario de malos tactos en su niñez ¿en qué me dejaba eso? **

**Había un montón de cosas que relacionar… además ¿qué sabía ella de mí al respecto? Aunque de milagro le gustase ella no tenía ni una pista de que yo pudiese ser una opción viable que no la rechazase. Me digo, si yo fuera ella, y estamos en la misma situación, tendría un poco de miedo de decirle a mi único vínculo de amistad que me gusta, podría echarlo todo a perder si yo dijese que no. ¿O era que meramente estaba agradecida conmigo porque me daba todo el crédito por sacarla de la cárcel?**

**Yo realmente no tenía problemas con cualquier tipo de lazo sentimental, mamá siempre me había dicho que debía escoger a quien me hiciese feliz, fuera humano, humana, mutación genética o monstruo del vacío, si había amor daba igual que fueras un dragón y tu amante un humano ¿verdad?**

**Pero como todo esto podrían estar siendo maquinaciones mías… creo que tendría que esperar a ver sus reacciones un poco más, entender qué pasaba por esa cabecita suya sin mal interpretar nada, así que mañana, día de descanso total a no ser que nos llamaran de emergencias lo descubriría… estoy en el caso.**

**Por la mañana me desperté completamente en modo de máxima energía, me duché rápidamente y luego me miré mientras pensaba en lo que tenía planeado para hoy, podía resultar todo en un gran fracaso o quizás, con algo de surte, regresaría a casa con una nueva mirada del mundo.**

**Fui hasta su habitación y entré silenciosamente, ella se veía muy tierna mientras dormía, con la paz en su rostro, apretando la almohada de forma que me dieron celos y con su pelo habitualmente desordenado echo un desastre, casi roncando pacíficamente. Sin contemplaciones salté sobre la cama cayendo de rodillas.**

**-¡Buenos días!**

**Ella saltó echa un resorte y se quedó sentada mirándome alarmada.**

**-¿Qué pasa, problemas, nos llamaron?**

**-No, no, todo está bien… pero vamos a tener un día largo hoy y ya es hora de comenzar. ¡Arriba!**

**Ella me miró con un ojo cerrado mientras bostezaba.**

**-Ok…. ¿qué vamos a hacer?-era sorprendente como nunca se enojaba conmigo, o al menos casi nunca, esa era una pista a favor.**

**-Saldremos por ahí, y esas cosas.**

**Sonreí dejando el misterio y me fui juntando la puerta.**

**-Día sorpresa con Cupcake, por fin.**

**Le escuché decir para mi deleite cuando había salido ya, fui a la cocina y preparé el desayuno mientras se vestía.**

**Vi insistió en ir a un campo despejado para probar el rifle y yo no tuve ni una réplica, también quería probarlo, así que nos encaminamos lejos de la ciudad tras pasar por provisiones y nos perdimos en las colinas de pastos verdes a dos horas de camino, estacionamos la patrulla tras haber puesto el blanco más lejano, Vi se había bajado con la diana para trotar hasta un punto despejado de la colina.**

**Nos paramos frente a los veinte blancos dispersos en distintas distancias, el máximo a tres kilómetros, me acomodé con el rifle de pie.**

**-Ok, ya está, solo baja un par de miras, ajusta las balas normales y quita el seguro.**

**-Me impresiona lo liviano que es, confío en ti para que no vaya a explotar.**

**-Tranquila, usé la misma aleación que para mi armadura y guanteletes, es ligero pero más fuerte que el acero y que un chaleco antibalas, de nuevo gracias a la tecnología hextech. Tú sabes como disparar ¡derríbalo!**

**Me puse firme y aguanté la respiración, apunté con un solo lente levantado que me daba una vista muy clara del objetivo a veinte metros y deslicé el gatillo, tras la sacudida centré la vista y vi un limpio agujero en la diana.**

**-¡Justo en el medio! Tienes talento natural para esto, Cupcake. Anda, cambia el carril de balas por la cuchilla, te advierto que es una potencial cercenadora, úsala con cuidado.**

**Asentí y apunté al blanco de treinta metros activando la rueda para cambiar las balas por la opción dos.**

**-Con esta no necesitas ser tan precisa para dar en un blanco, pero reitero, ten en cuenta que es un arma poderosa.**

**Asentí y tras dejar de respirar jalé el gatillo, a mi lado Vi rió emocionada cuando la bala desplegó una gran cuchilla y rebanó en dos el blanco.**

**-Eso fue impresionante.-apunté.**

**-¿Quieres ver lo impresionante que es?**

**Se alejó sin esperar una respuesta y regresó con un tronco más grueso que mi muslo, también recogió la bala cuchilla.**

**Sorprendida por la estructura de la bala me la quedé mirando un rato, cuando levanté la vista Vi ya había puesto el tronco vertical.**

**-Dispara, Cupcake.**

**Con una sonrisa esperé a que se alejara y segundos después vi caer la mitad del tronco al piso, limpiamente cortado.**

**-Vaya… me encanta, no creas que no, pero no sé si pueda utilizarlo contra alguien ¡podría decapitarlo!**

**-Sí, ese es el truco, es una bala que diseñé pensando en momentos desesperados, o en cortar cosas a distancia. Bien, pon la tercera opción y dispárame… si puedes.**

**-¡¿QUE HAGA QUÉ?!**

**-Tu tranquila, solo asegúrate de cambiar al tercer carril.**

**Y con eso comenzó a correr dando volteretas y saltando para esquivar, tragué saliva ''está bien, la tercera bala era una red, no le hará daño'' me aseguré… tres veces… de haber cambiado la opción y le apunté a mi objetivo, casi cerré los ojos cuando jalé el gatillo, súbitamente grité al sentir que me iba hacia atrás con fuerza. Caí al suelo sorprendida y me quedé mirando el rifle.**

**-¡Cupcake, ven a rescatarme!**

**Me senté en la hierba y la miré, estaba completamente enrollada en una red.**

**-No me esperaba eso.-dije mientras corría y me arrodillaba a su lado, preguntándome por donde empezar. Era una buena red con bolas de acero en cuatro extremos.**

**-Me agrada, por cierto.**

**-A mi también, pero cuando no estoy atrapada.**

**Tras veinte minutos en los que luchamos contra la red estábamos paradas allí, le habíamos disparado a los otros blancos y faltaba el difícil.**

**-¡Tú puedes!**

**Me animaba, yo respiré profundo y fijé todas las miras, era un poco desconcertante poder ver el blanco con tanta facilidad. Calculé el viento y el ángulo de desviación, jalé el gatillo y tras esperar unos segundos el blanco seguía igual, bajé el rifle suspirando.**

**-Nop, no le di.**

**-Vamos, arriba el arma, de nuevo.**

**Ella se puso detrás de mí, sujetando conmigo el rifle al rodearme con sus brazos, poniendo su mentón en mi hombro, me ruboricé al sentirla respirar en la piel de mi cuello.**

**-Solo tienes que concentrarte-susurró-tú sabes cómo, desvía la mira un poco hacia la derecha por el viento… eso es… y la potencia de la bala en tres kilómetros…**

**No podía concentrarme, obviamente, ella estaba más centrada que yo, pero hice un esfuerzo y cuando ella susurró casi en un suspiro ''ahora'' jalé el gatillo una vez más, aguantamos el retroceso del arma juntas y esperamos, cuando apareció un agujero en la diana nos separamos riendo como niñas, ella me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me dio una vuelta, pero me bajó rápidamente, sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.**

**-Lo siento, me emocioné.**

**Me dejé llevar y me acerqué para darle un suave beso en la mejilla poniéndome de puntitas, me sacaba un buen tramo de altura aun con los tacones puestos. Fui hacia la patrulla evaluando su reacción, ella se había quedado allí de pie, tocando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos ''Bien, Caitlyn, creo que es hora de dar un paso adelante''**

**Conduje con mi copiloto bastante callada hacia la ciudad, ella miraba por la ventana con aire distraído, la llevaría a uno de mis lugares favoritos para almorzar y por la tarde hacia la costa, quizás pudiésemos rentar un bote o recorrer la feria artesanal de la zona… cualquier plan se fue al demonio cuando la radio sonó y transmitió el mensaje.**

**-Atención patrullas, se requiere de todo el apoyo disponible, tenemos un código rojo, repito, a todas las unidades, tenemos un código rojo, respondan a todas las…**

**-Oh demonios ¿por qué estos tipos tienen que atacar los domingos?**

**Vi tomó la radio y cambió el canal para comunicarnos. Al parecer había un grupo sospechoso que estaba causando mucho alboroto en la refinería de oro, ese lugar tenía mucha protección, si estaban llamando refuerzos debía de ser algo grande.**

**-Voy a ponerme la armadura, se escucha como grandes problemas.**

**Frené el auto para que pudiese pasarse a los asientos de atrás, era imposible que lo hiciese de otra forma por la reja separadora, así que sacó el traje del maletero y yo seguí conduciendo.**

**Cuando llegamos la cosa pintaba mucho peor de lo que habían dicho.**

**La gran fábrica estaba echando humo, había algunas paredes convertidas en escombros, camiones que habían explotado y un montón de gente afuera del recinto, nos acercamos al oficial de rango más alto para que nos pusiera al tanto.**

**-Es una situación complicada, tienen rehenes, bombas y armas de fuego, aun no se han comunicado.**

**Asentí y le pedí a Vi que me acompañara a una zona más alta, me puse a mirar con el rifle.**

**-¿Ves algo, Cupcake?**

**-No veo a ningún sospechoso, deben estar todos dentro del edificio… hay muchos daños.**

**-Simplemente entramos y ya, mi escudo repelerá las balas y los noquearé a todos antes de que se den cuenta.**

**-Vi, eso es ser demasiado optimista.**

**-Te tendré a ti cubriendo mis espaldas ¿qué más necesito?**

**-¿Activar esa parte de tu cerebro que dice ''cuidado''?**

**-Nah, funciono bien como estoy. Romperé unas paredes, les salto encima y ya está.**

**-Y mientras tanto ellos matan a los rehenes… deberíamos ver qué quieren primero.**

**-¿De verdad? Es obvio que quieren que les dejes escapar con el oro, lo más probable es que se lleven a unos cuantos con ellos para asegurar que no los siguen y les disparan y ya está. No debe ser más complicado que eso.**

**-Mmm… esperemos un poco, veamos si podemos conseguir información para trazar un plan.**

**Fuimos con los empleados, comencé pidiéndoles un esquema del lugar y luego con más detalles que pudiesen ser de utilidad, el mayor peligro era la sala de calderas, debían apagarla antes de que se sobrecalentasen y volasen por los aires, iba a encomendarle a Vi la misión de escoltar al ingeniero hasta allí, cuando me volteé no la encontré a mis espaldas, donde estaba hacía quince segundos.**

**-¿Vi?**

**Di vueltas buscando su cabello rosa, pero no hubo caso, luego miré el edificio con sospecha y levante el rifle para mirarlo de cerca, busqué, busqué y busqué hasta que vi una sombra perteneciente a mi subordinada, que ya estaba prácticamente contra la pared de uno de los edificios de la fábrica.**

**-¡Vi!**

**Grité enojada, a mi alrededor me miraron, volví a apuntar con el rifle y sin más dilaciones disparé, la bala se clavó en la pared frente a ella, a tres metros, como resultado ella miró directamente hacia mi posición y levantó el guante con el pulgar hacia arriba, gruñí de frustración.**

**-Ustedes cuatro, cubran mis espaldas, atentos a la radio, voy a entrar.**

**-¡Pero Sheriff!**

**-Será más fácil si nos infiltramos pocos, no nos notarán.**

**Convenciéndome más a mí que a ellos. Tracé mentalmente la ruta de Vi y la tomé, seguro que había corrido por entre los camiones estacionados, cubriéndose con el humo de los que se quemaban hasta llegar a esa pared, encontré un agujero en esta más adelante y me metí dentro.**

**-Esto va a ser divertido.-me dije, medio gruñendo.**

**Solo tuve que seguir las miguitas y a unos cuantos inconscientes para encontrarla, alguien estaba apuntándole desde arriba y no lo había notado, le disparé en el muslo haciendo que cayera, Vi lo agarró con un solo guante en medio de la caída y lo golpeó contra la pared antes de que se pusiera a gritar.**

**-Gracias Cupcake.**

**Murmuró bajito, como si le hubiese dado el salero en la mesa, ella debió ver mi cara de enfado.**

**-Hey, no podía quedarme allí parada, sé como funcionan estas cosas, no podía salir mal.**

**-Escucha, no sabemos cuántos hay aquí, ni dónde están, y hay una sala con calderas aumentando de temperatura que tenemos que apagar, vuelve con los policías, ahora.**

**-Pero si hacia esa sala iba, según lo que dijeron debe ser esta misma.**

**Sin retroceder caminó hasta la entrada y vio de refilón hacia dentro, me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y allí estaban las seis calderas hirviendo y echando vapor.**

**-¡Cuál es tu problema, por qué no haces lo que te digo!**

**-Ham… ¿y si lo discutimos después?**

**-¡Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención!**

**Ella me miró y súbitamente tomó mi mentón para que la mirara fijamente.**

**-No dudo de tu capacidad, es solo que me gusta a mi manera. Ahora deja que apague estas cosas y cuídame las espaldas ¿está bien?**

**-Mira quién le da órdenes aquí ahora ¿por qué debería?**

**Ella sonrió.**

**-Solo debo activar el sistema de enfriamiento y bajar unas palancas, nada complicado, mis guanteletes también tiene un sistema para enfriarse si lo requieren; pero para eso necesito a alguien confiable cuidándome ¿por favor?**

**Gruñí exasperada y caminé hacia unas escalas verticales, subiendo al segundo piso echo de mallas metálicas, usadas para supervisar las máquinas desde allí y miré fijamente la entrada. Vi se paseó por cada caldera, apretando botones y moviendo palancas que ni yo sabía qué eran, echando vapor a chorros, tras cinco minutos las máquinas dejaron de moverse y nos reunimos abajo.**

**-Bien hecho, ahora solo debemos encontrarlos.**

**-Eso no será necesario.**

**Me congelé en mi lugar junto a Vi, al ver la amenaza, pero luego nos miramos y frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Qué acaso no estabas vigilando?**

**-¡Claro que lo estaba, pero es un poco difícil que no te descubran si vas por ahí derribando paredes!**

**-¡No me eches la culpa!**

**-Muy bonito ¡pero si miren! Es la perra traidora y su zorra nueva.**

**Los diez se rieron mientras el que parecía ser el cabecilla ponía una mirada de suficiencia. Era una mujer alta y delgada, usaba un traje apretado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y tenía colgadas en las perneras y cinturones varias pistolas, un gran puñal y quien sabe qué más, tenía el cabello corto y blanco y una mirada de ojos negros que no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**-Suelta el rifle ****_Sheriff_****, o disparamos.**

**Estaba pensando en cómo salir de esta cuando Vi se puso frente a mí con los puños levantados para luchar.**

**-Vuelve a insultarla y te arranco la cabeza, ****_anciana_****.**

**-Vi…-susurré, había hablado con completa convicción.**

**-Ah pero qué tierno ¿sabes? Pero tu cabeza es la que tiene un precio bastante halagador, creo que la empacaremos también, chicos, mátenlas y reúnanse en el hangar… aunque la Sheriff es un rehén valioso… traten de capturarla.**

**Se dio la vuelta para irse y quedamos frente a los nueve hombres armados, antes de que nadie pestañase Vi se dio vuelta y me agarró en brazos, solté un gritito de sorpresa y cerré los ojos instintivamente cuando comenzaron los disparos, pero al volver a abrirlos noté que las balas estaban rebotando por completo en el escudo de Vi, así que me asomé por su hombro apoyando el rifle y abrí fuego, recargué volviendo a disparar, dos menos, los demás se dispersaron y se cubrieron tras la maquinaria. **

**Vi me bajó tras una de las máquinas, agachadas por los disparos que rebotaban en el metal.**

**-Escucha, me daré la vuelta rompiendo esa pared y volveré a la entrada para agarrarlos desde atrás, cuando empiecen a salir tú les disparas ¿sí?**

**-Afirmativo, ve… y ten cuidado… y gracias.**

**Ella me dio su mejor sonrisa y se fue contra la pared.**

**-¡Me encanta mi trabajo!**

**Y con eso mandó un derechazo directo al muro que lo hizo polvo, meneé la cabeza entretenida y me concentré en lo que tenía delante cuando pasó una bala muy cerca, los siete que quedaban no me dejaban levantarme y disparar, pero solo tenía que mantenerlos distraídos un minuto o dos demostrando que seguía allí y ellos gastando sus balas, de pronto dejaron de disparar y asomé lentamente la cabeza, volví a tirarme al piso cuando la balacera fue repentina, me quité el sombrero y vi que tenía dos agujeros.**

**-¡Este es mi sombrero favorito!**

**Grité indignada, volviendo a ponérmelo y poniendo el arma arriba para disparar, pero ahora las balas no iban hacia mí.**

**-¿Disparos? ¡y qué tal un puñetazo en la cara!**

**Le escuché gritar, ella simplemente voló con el puño por delante y uno de ellos voló por los aires, al instante varios se levantaron para retroceder y me encargué de que terminaran en el piso con un par de disparos en las piernas, salí de mi escondite cuando la posición se volvió desventajosa y fui a reunirme con Vi.**

**-Sutil-bromeé.**

**-Oh sí.**

**Apunté rápida como un rayo y dejé volar la red, que volvió a tirarme hacia atrás con el impulso, pero terminé chocando contra ella y con un ''Woa'' nos fuimos al piso, ella me abrazó y cayó sobre su espalda amortiguando mi golpe, mi arma se enredó con sus guantes y comenzamos a forcejear para liberarnos, me sujetó los hombros con sus enormes máquinas para que me quedara quieta sobre ella, con lo que me sonrojé al notar ese pequeño detalle, y pudimos volver a ponernos de pie sin comentarios, la menos estábamos a cubierto. **

**-Quedan dos.**

**Asentí, sacudiendo mi vestido, ella evitó mirarme y vi sus mejillas encendidas, no pude evitar sonreír, esto ****_tenía _****que ser una señal, me pasó por la cabeza un flash de imágenes de nosotras juntas. ''Concéntrate'' **

**-Voy por ellos, cuida la entrada, Cupcake.**

**Asentí y tras supervisar que las balas que le estaban disparando rebotaban en su escudo fui a cuidar la retaguardia.**

**Vi ''amablemente'' los ató a todos con una biga de metal, doblándola como si de mantequilla se tratase, y nos aseguramos de quitarles las radios. Comenzamos a correr hacia el hangar.**

**-No me gustaría ser tu enemiga.-la halagué.**

**-De qué hablas, si hace nada lo éramos. Aunque no me apetecía golpearte, tu cara es muy bonita como para eso.**

**Me guiñó un ojo con toda la naturalidad de la vida y me reí.**

**-No puedo decir lo mismo, yo solo deseaba dispararte.**

**Ella me sacó la lengua en un gesto muy infantil y le di un codazo amistoso en las costillas.**

**-¡Hay!**

**-Tengo placas de metal por todas partes y se te ocurre hacer eso.-se burló.**

**-Mi error.**

**Entonces nos frenamos en seco para escuchar del otro lado.**

**-Esos tontos se tragaron el anzuelo de los rehenes, ahora solo tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¿Qué pasó con purpurita y su mascota?**

**-No contestan la radio, Kat.**

**-¿Qué acaso tengo que hacer todo yo? Hag, eran nueve contra dos, no puedo creer que los hayan tumbado… olvídenlos por inútiles, ****vayámonos****de aquí con el oro.**

**Me volteé para quedar con la espalda contra la pared para susurrarle a Vi, me salió humo cuando capté que no estaba donde la había dejado hacía cinco segundos; volví a espiar y los vi subiendo a los camiones ''Maldición, Vi, dónde estás''**

**Entonces vi algo moviéndose entre las vigas metálicas del techo y la vi balanceándose como un macaco mientras nadie la notaba. **

**El hangar era un sitio inmenso, donde cabían los grandes camiones que cargaban el mineral y los que se lo llevaban, una de esas ruedas era más grande que mi patrulla; Vi se balanceó hasta quedar delante a unos diez metros del que había abordado la jefa.**

**Toné la radio.**

**-Atención, aquí la Sheriff, confirmo que es una falsa alarma de rehenes, repito, no hay rehenes. Cuando los vean disparen a los camiones y deténganlos, son tres.**

**-Entendido, Sheriff.**

**Luego cambié el canal.**

**-Vi, voy a matarte si ellos no lo hacen.**

**-Solo mira y aprende, Cupcake.**

**Los camiones se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a andar, Vi había terminado por quedar cerca de la entrada que ahora estaba abierta. Quedé por completo sorprendida cuando se lanzó en picada como si nada, armando un solo puño sobre su cabeza uniendo las manos mecánicas e impactando con todo sobre la parte delantera del camión.**

**-¡Poom Baby!**

**Gritó, el enorme vehículo rodó sobre si mismo pasando sobre la cabeza de mi compañera y estrellándose con gran estrépito más allá, ni si quiera había reaccionado a levantar el rifle cuando voló hacia el siguiente y saltó hacia la puerta, la arrancó tirándola lejos y luego a los tres sujetos de dentro, el camión anduvo un trecho hasta detenerse. Atenta ahora disparé al brazo que sostenía un arma en su dirección del auto restante y ella lo embistió, le dio tres golpes cargados de energía y lo tiró sobre su costado.**

**-¡Ataquen ya, están reducidos, captúrenlos!**

**Grité por la radio, saliendo de mi escondite para vigilar a los tres camiones echando humo, Vi se aproximó a mí con una carita de alegría que no se la quitaba ni el grinch.**

**-Wow… solo… wow… no sé qué decir.**

**-¡Solo di, oh Vi eres lo máximo y no volveré a reprenderte nunca más!-dijo con una muy mala imitación de mi voz, me reí.**

**-Creo que te lo concederé por esta semana, después no prometo nada.**

**-¡MALDITAS ZORRAS!**

**Nos dimos vuelta al mismo tiempo, Vi estaba frente a mí, sentí un ruido fuerte que reconocí de inmediato, pero no había mucho que hacer antes de sentir la bala pasar rozando mi costado izquierdo, tras eso Vi activó su escudo y cargó contra la líder gritando, casi sentí lástima cuando quedó noqueada contra el piso.**

**-¿Estás bien?-pregunté corriendo hacia ella, ella tomó mi mano y la levantó de donde estaba, le vi asustarse al ver mis dedos manchados de sangre.**

**-¡Esa anciana te hirió! ¿estás bien?**

**Antes de que pudiese contestarle nada se escuchó un ''CLINK'' y los guantes cayeron pesadamente a sus lados, de alguna forma muy veloz se las arregló para sujetarme y dejarme recostada contra el piso.**

**-N-No te muevas ¿sí?**

**La vi tan angustiada por mi herida que me dolió el pecho, rasgó su camisa y con el bollo de tela presionó la herida, apoyé la mano limpia en su mejilla.**

**-Tranquila, Vi, es superficial, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? No pasa nada…**

**De ninguna forma logré que se calmara, pero me llegó el turno a mí para asustarme cuando vi que ella también estaba herida, mismo lugar, mismo costado.**

**-¡Vi, la bala te pegó también!**

**Hice el intento de levantarme pero me lo impidió.**

**-¿O sea que a ti se te pueden disparar sin preocuparnos?**

**Ella no respondió, me limité a cortar un trozo de blusa para apretarlo contra su herida.**

**-Lo lamento, me descuidé y te hirieron.**

**-No trates de echarte la culpa, Vi. Solo pasó y ya.**

**-Estuvo demasiado cerca-me miró directo a los ojos-no soportaría que te pasara algo.**

**Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.**

**-Ni yo a ti.**

**Ella miró mis labios y comenzamos a cerrar la brecha entre nuestros rostros.**

**-¡Ratificar posición!**

**Sonó la radio, rompiendo el momento con su ruido, Vi se acuclilló a mi lado, sonrojada.**

**Cuando tuvimos a la pandilla esposada por completo le dejamos el resto a los policías mientras nos daban un montón de amenazas que simplemente ignoramos, y subimos a la patrulla, el médico de terreno nos había curado a ambas.**

**-Creo que este día no salió como lo planeaba.**

**Dije suspirando.**

**-Ya sabes, aun queda tiempo. Y me muero de hambre.**

**-¿Qué te parecen sushi, golosinas, cerveza y película?**

**Le saqué una sonrisa.**

**-Echo. **

**.**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cap, no sé que decir aquí así que solo diré que **

**¡nos vemos en la grieta invocadores! (y más vale que sin flameos xd) y dejen comentarios n.n**


	8. Capítulo 8: Comienza el fuego

Hola gente! lamento haber tardado, no crean que tengo perdido interés en el fick, pero estoy en esa semana de pruebas escalofríantes de la universidad cuando a todos tus hermosos profesores se les ocurrió poner evaluaciones CADA DÍA DE LA SEMANA y tú solo los odias n.n Pero luego viene la semana de fiestas patrias de mi país y chachán, planeo escribir al menos dos capítulos para postear en compensación XD no me pregunten cuánto se va a alargar esto, soy de las que inventan sobre la marcha y quiero seguir redactando XD

Pd: Abadeer me mataste XD me vigilan! D: y pues sí, me encantan los dragones XD ¿te imaginas quién es uno de mis mainers XD?

Bueno, a leer, en teoría este cap está bueno XD

.

Capítulo 8: Comienza el fuego.

**Lunes por la mañana, tengo sueño y bostezo cada treinta segundos. El despertador no funcionó, o quizás lo apagué sin darme cuenta, fue Caitlyn quien abrió la puerta y apoyó una mano en mi hombro para conseguirlo.**

**Casi salto de la cama. **

**Ahora estoy en la patrulla, el sol aun oculto y mi compañera sin ni una muestra de somnolencia. Demonios, ella de verdad ama su trabajo. El rifle que le he regalado acomodado casi con ternura en un soporte del techo. **

**Ella me sonríe.**

**¿Qué cambió en estos dos días? Cait suele tener una cara de póker inigualable cuando está con otras personas, utilizando su pensamiento deductivo y crítico para descifrar la mente de los demás… cada pequeño gesto, que a veces me enseña a percibir… y que anoche me recitó a mí de ejemplo, dando en el clavo con todo ¿qué me queda a mí entonces? Yo sé que soy un libro abierto si se trata de lenguaje corporal… ¿entonces ella lo sabe todo, todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza?**

**Estoy nerviosa, no quiero que se aleje de mí… no quiero que descubra que me gusta antes de que pueda decírselo. Así que me mantengo casi rígida en el asiento, tratando de mantener la farsa de que estoy relajada como usualmente estoy… **

**-¿Te sientes bien hoy, Vi? Te ves un poco pálida.**

**Mierda.**

**-Ah-a-sí, solo tengo algo de sueño, me quedé arreglando unas cositas después de la película.**

**-Pasaremos por algo de café, entonces. Yo invito.**

**Me sonrió antes de posar la vista en el camino y yo solo musité un ''gracias'' mi traicionero corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, Dioses, ya no aguantaba más, iba a estallar tarde o temprano.**

**La solución llegó de camino al trabajo, escuchamos la alarma de una casa y tras mirarnos un segundo fuimos directo hacia allá.**

**Nos bajamos de la patrulla como un rayo y vimos a una señora en el segundo piso que gritaba desde la ventana abierta, con bata rosada claro y esas cosas extrañas para hacer rizos en toda la cabeza.**

**-¡Ladrón, ladrón!**

**-¿¡Sigue adentro!?**

**Preguntó Cait.**

**-¡No, por allá!**

**Señaló una dirección y comencé a correr mientras me ponía la radio en los labios.**

**-Iré tras él-salté una verja de metro y medio-rodea la cuadra con el auto.**

**-Procede con cautela. Te seguiré de cerca.**

**Alcancé a ver una sombra y me fui en picado tras ella.**

**-¡Alto ahí, al piso!**

**Por supuesto que no me escuchó, pero yo tampoco frené. **

**Se sentía tan bien, liberar cada gota de tensión extendiendo mis músculos, acelerando a cada paso que daba. **

**Cuando se apareció la calle fui más lista y en vez de saltar la última muralla separadora tomé impulso arriba y di un salto hacia mi objetivo. No tenía escapatoria. Lo derribé de un solo puñetazo que lo hizo arrastrarse en el pavimento, decepcionada y haciendo un mohín ante la poca diversión lo agarré de la ropa y le hice mirarme, levantando el puño contrario amenazándolo.**

**-¿Estás solo? Responde ahora o volveré a usar la fuerza.**

**-¡No, por favor, deja de pegarme!**

**-Esa no fue la pregunta.**

**-¡Vi!**

**No le hice caso.**

**-¡Te pregunté si estabas solo!**

**-¡Sí, sí, estoy solo!**

**-Suéltalo, vamos.**

**Gruñí y lo dejé caer al piso, Caitlyn le puso las esposas, lo agarré de estas levantándolo y prácticamente lo tiré dentro del auto.**

**Cuando arreglamos todo y llegamos a la comisaría entregamos al ladrón, Caitlyn me tomó del codo antes de que pudiese entrar al edificio.**

**-¿Segura que estás bien?**

**-Perfectamente. Caitlyn.-dije a secas.**

**Ella asintió lentamente y me dejó ir. Quise abofetearme a mi misma pero probablemente me habría arrancado la cabeza; no planeaba ser tan agresiva con ella, pero había demasiada presión en mi interior. ****_Necesitaba _****desahogarme con algo. No quería terminar peleando con Cupcake, así que tomé el registro de actividades dentro del edificio y me inscribí en una patrulla al barrio bajo, tomé el coche y me fui sin hablar con nadie.**

**Para la hora de almuerzo había arrestado a siete infractores, devuelto tres niños a la escuela, derribado siete murallas, bajado a un gato de un árbol y comido tres hot dogs con salsa de queso, un día de relajo para mí. **

**Decidí que invitaría a Cait a almorzar a alguna parte en la hora que teníamos… para quizás tratar de acercarme más, no sé, darle un par de indirectas directas y eso… y fui con mi ánimo mejorado a ponerle mi mejor sonrisa con toda la naturalidad de la que podía disponer. Esa mujer me iba a volver loca si no me daba algo con lo que trabajar, la tensión que me envolvía cuando estaba cerca era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie y quería sacarla de mi vida, siendo la única forma avanzar o retirarse, pero Vi jamás retrocede.**

**Fue una suerte que estuviese sola en el coche.**

**Fue una suerte que alcanzara a reaccionar… aunque demasiado lento para lograrlo del todo.**

**Y fue una suerte que llevase el cinturón de seguridad por la insistencia inculcada por mi Cupcake.**

**El auto voló y comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, mi mundo puesto de cabeza una y otra y otra vez, el ruido ensordecedor de los vidrios haciéndose añicos y del metal chocando y aboyándose. Cuando finalmente se detuvo mis manos seguían aferradas al volante, que con los guantes puestos se había partido en pedazos. Estaba de cabeza, totalmente desorientada y mareada, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Jadeé intentando recuperarme, pensando en cómo salir de ahí… y en qué demonios había pasado, había visto salir de la nada un objeto grande volar en mi dirección atado de una cadena, creo, y después me había impactado y todo se había puesto de cabeza.**

**Solté lo que quedaba del manubrio y busqué el cinturón para quitármelo, el auto podía explotar… o peor, ****_podían_****_hacerlo _****estallar, no sabía quién estaba detrás y estaba bastante segura de que no había sido un accidente.**

**Cuando comencé a palpar mi costado buscando el seguro me topé con algo extraño, bajé… o más bien subí la vista dado a la posición en la que estaba y me calló una gota de sangre en la mejilla y luego otra en el cuello, una barra de metal estaba insertada en mi costado izquierdo, la tomé tiritando al notar solo entonces el dolor y la deslicé fuera con cuidado para poder soltar el cinturón, al menos anticipé una mano para no llegar de cabeza al piso.**

**En eso se me pasó por la cabeza la radio.**

**-Aquí Vi… ¿Caitlyn… me escuchas?**

**Me temblaba la voz y la respiración, pero mantuve la radio cerca de mis labios.**

**-¿Vi, qué sucede, te encuentras bien…? ¿Vi?**

**-Me emboscaron… en la patrulla… calle The beans… barrio medio… sector quince.**

**Escuché ruido del otro lado, una imagen mental de Caitlyn volcando la silla de su despacho y corriendo escaleras abajo se me vino a la mente, la comisaría estaba muy cerca de allí.**

**-¿Estás bien? No cortes, llamaré refuerzos.**

**Esperé unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.**

**-Vamos en camino, tranquila. ¿Cuál es la situación?**

**-Hag… no lo sé… estoy herida, no veo a nadie aun.**

**-Ya contactaron una ambulancia, llegamos en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Sigues en el auto?**

**-Sí… no puedo… salir, lo volcaron.**

**-Debes intentarlo, podría estallar, puedes hacerlo Vi.**

**-Cupcake… yo solo… si no llegan a tiempo, solo quería decirte qu-**

**-Estamos muy cerca, resiste.**

**-Cait yo… te qu-**

**Grité por la sorpresa, alguien me había agarrado de los pies y ahora me veía jalada hacia afuera con mucha fuerza, antes de poder reaccionar o tratar de levantar los guantes sentí un puñetazo en el rostro que me dejó viendo engranes, sentí una mano como garra aferrada a mi nuca, levantándome y tirándome con fuerza contra el piso.**

**-¿Y la otra?**

**-No estaba en el auto.**

**Dijeron dos de los hombres que me miraban desde arriba, no alcancé a moverme antes de que me rodearan, allí, tirada en el piso y aun con ganas de tirar los hot dogs por la borda.**

**-Mátenla.-eran siete y yo algo así como menos uno.**

**-¡Vi!-gritó Cait en la radio, con desespero, tenía la transmisión encendida.**

**Luego me cayeron patadas desde todas las direcciones. Me sacaron un grito o dos cuando me dieron en la zona herida, pero fue tal la agresión que quedé aturdida poco después, alcancé a dar un par de puños antes de que aplastaran mis codos contra el piso usando los bototos. **

**Escuché las sirenas.**

**-****Vayámonos****de aquí antes de que lleguen.-les escuché decir… ahora era cuando me pegaban un tiro y mi vida de mierda se acababa.**

**-Hey, perra faldera, Kat te manda esto.**

**No lo vi bajar, no lo vi enterrarse… pero sí lo sentí, oh sí, eso sí, el abrazo frío del metal en el estómago, del lado derecho, una puñalada que no estaba destinada a matarme de inmediato, de haberlo querido me la habrían clavado en dirección al corazón y no derecho al estómago.**

**Me dejaron sola, aturdida y desangrándome en el pavimento con el intenso deseo de cerrar los ojos y dormir, estuve a punto de rendirme hasta que algo me llamó la atención, una voz familiar que sonaba angustiada. **

**-¡Vi, Vi responde, por favor responde, dime que estás bien, por favor!-ella estaba sollozando, no era mi imaginación-¡Vi, háblame, estamos a tres cuadras!**

**Ladeé la cabeza y vi la radio, estiré el brazo y la tomé tras soltar mis guantes y acurrucarme en el piso, acunando el aparato.**

**-Cup…cake…**

**Murmuré.**

**-¿Vi? Oh gracias al cielo, Vi, aguanta, ya casi estamos ahí.**

**-Cup… cake-repetí-yo… solo… hug…**

**-Guarda tu energía, por favor.**

**-Yo… quería… decir-te que… que te quiero.**

**-Vi, yo también te quiero, por favor, resiste.**

**Ella continuó hablando, yo me había quedado con esa frase ''ella me quiere'' me dije ''pero eso no significa que le gustes… hag, voy a morir antes de saberlo, mierda triple y pan tostado''**

**Comencé a toser, ahogada por mi sangre, ladeé la cabeza para que escurriera por mis labios y vi de forma difusa cinco autos que derraparon cerca.**

**-¡Vi!**

**Logré sonreír, repitió mi nombre poniendo sus manos sobre mí arrodillada a mi lado, sin saber qué hacer.**

**-M-me… g-gug-gustas.**

**Musité, ella envolvió mi rostro con sus manos, noté que estaba llorando solo porque sus lágrimas saladas ardían en los rasguños de mi rostro, se estaba haciendo difícil respirar, con la nariz quebrada y manando sangre, volví a atorarme y ella levantó mi torso, se puso a mis espaldas para que me apoyara en su cuerpo y cruzó una brazo para presionar la herida de mi abdomen, mi cabeza quedó bajo su cuello y me relajé al sentir su otra mano acariciando mi mejilla.**

**-A mí también me gustas, Vi.**

**Me dio un vuelto en corazón.**

**-¿De ver…dad?**

**-Sí, de verdad. Así que respira, o te arrestaré por haber tardado tanto en decírmelo. **

**Murmuró tratando de sonar firme. **

**Estaba allí, tirada en el piso muriendo y con un puñal clavado hasta el mango, pero habiendo encontrado un momento perfecto, con mi mejilla derecha apoyada sobre su cálido pecho, sintiendo la presión de su mentón en mi cabeza y su mano acariciando mi rostro, siendo abrazada por la única persona importante en mi vida, me habría quedado así toda la eternidad, pero el palpitar de su corazón y su respiración, aunque ella estuviese llorando, me sumieron en un cierto estupor, tras el que luego me dormí.**

**La bruma se deslizó fuera poco a poco, al inicio estaba confundida pero tranquila, era como si siempre hubiese estado en la oscuridad, pero poco a poco los recuerdos fueron volviendo y mi ser se armó de nuevo, cuando recuperé mi identidad y sentí mi cuerpo… aunque haberlo hecho me costó un gemido de dolor, logré abrir los párpados, o al menos eso estaba tratando de hacer, parpadeando sin descanso para intentar ver, me pesaban un montón y por poco no logré vencerlos. **

**Pasada esa preocupación me percaté de una suave presión en mi mejilla y de un susurro con mi nombre, cuando logré enfocar la vista me di cuenta de que ella estaba allí, muy cerca de mí, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, no se veía muy… en buen estado, tenía los ojos hinchados, unas ojeras que competían con el color de su sombrero y una mirada preocupada, le sonreí para tratar de animarla.**

**-Cupcake.-musité, esto de despertar con su rostro a mi lado era una sensación grandiosa,**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Ahora que lo preguntaba…**

**-Hug.-dije por toda respuesta, removiéndome incómoda, me sentía muy extraña, adolorida, pegajosa, olía extraño y la luz blanca brillante del techo me molestaba, además me sentía extrañamente atontada, como si hubiese bebido demás.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

**-En el hospital… llevas cinco días aquí.**

**-¿Cinco? ¿qué fue lo que pasó después de que llegaras?**

**Ella ladeó el rostro y me acarició la mejilla.**

**-Te desmayaste, la ambulancia llegó dos minutos después y te trajimos a toda velocidad, pasaste directo al pabellón de cirugías y estuviste varias horas allí… no me dejaron ni siquiera acompañarte tras la ventana. **

**El doctor dijo que estabas grave, pero que tenías buenas chances de vivir... has abierto los ojos, más o menos, un par de veces, pero te volviste a dormir de inmediato… además te dieron varios medicamentos, debes estar algo confundida.**

**Asentí, wow, cinco días, un record. Fue entonces que me percaté mejor de las caricias que propiciaba a mi rostro y de su cercanía. Me sonrojé un montón y ella se rió con suavidad.**

**-¿Te molesta?**

**-¿Ah? ¡No, no, me encanta! Hag, digo no… ¡sí!**

**Ella se rió más y me puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándome.**

**-Me alegra que hayas despertado, me tenías preocupada.**

**-Oh, lo siento por eso.-murmuré sobre su dedo, que retiró de vuelta a acariciarme, esta vez mi cabello- Pensé que no la contaba.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿qué fue lo que pasó? La rueda del auto tenía un gancho insertado sujeto a una cadena, la rueda se salió del todo…**

**-Y ahí fue cuando el auto salió volando y dando vueltas, me enterré un fierro, y te llamé, tras lo que me dieron una paliza, y, en nombre de Kate, la perra que metimos a prisión, me regalaron una puñalada. Amén. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo hizo para contactar a sus matones tan rápido.**

**El pensamiento creció con fuerza en mi cabeza y me senté en la cama de un salto, espantando a Caitlyn, la máquina que vigilaba mi pulso se disparó.**

**-¡Cait, si fueron tras de mí tratarán de matarte también!**

**Ella me puso una mano en el pecho y me obligó a recostarme.**

**-Ya, ya, te vas a abrir las heridas. Sí, ya pensé en eso y tengo un par de patrullas vigilándonos, y un guardia tras tu puerta.**

**No me relajó saberlo, tenía ganas de levantarme y ponerme mi armadura.**

**-Ya me siento bien ¿me puedo ir?**

**-Ja, buen intento.-me reprochó-ni siquiera puedes comer sólidos aun. Te quiero otros cinco días aquí.**

**-¡Pero no puedo quedarme esperando, sabiendo que van a tratar de emboscarte!**

**-Sí si puedes, lo creas o no estás muy delicada de salud aunque por suerte no te quebraron nada, y le dije al doctor que llamase a la policía si tratabas de fugarte sin que te diera de alto.**

**-¡Ja! Esto es un poco irónico.**

**-Nop, yo misma vendré a buscarte si lo intentas.-el inesperado tono sexy me puso a cien. Ella, por otra parte, se rió de mí una vez más.**

**-¿Record de sonrojos en quince minutos?**

**Murmuró, volviendo a acomodarse a mi lado y agachándose hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío.**

**-Te ves muy tierna cuando te avergüenzas.**

**Susurró, dando un suave beso en mi mejilla.**

**-Ya estuvo, trae un desfibrilador porque me va a dar un ataque.**

**Ese era algo así como el tercer beso de mi vida, el primero me lo había dado un cachorro y los siguientes dos ella. No podía creer que se sintiese así que alguien te tocara, difícil creer que después de todo el contacto no significase dolor… recibirlo o infligirlo.**

**Ella solo entrecerró los ojos y tras apoyar la palma de la mano en mi cuello me dio otro beso más cerca de la comisura de los labios, Dios me iba a morir.**

**-Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer eso.-admitió, yo solo logré emitir un ''hmm'' ella estaba rozando la punta de su nariz en mi rostro, ladeé la cabeza en un impulso que no quise tratar de evitar, pero tanteando su respuesta ante la sugerencia, estaba tan cerca, TAN cerca de encontrar sus labios, que solté un gemido frustrado cuando se separó abruptamente de mí, obra de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, seguido por el paso rápido de alguien.**

**-Buenos días, Sheriff. ¡Oh, veo que ha despertado! ¿cómo se siente, señorita Vi?**

**''****Con ganas de levantarme y de lanzarte por la ventana''**

**-Bien, enfermera, solo algo… molida… sí, como carne molida, de echo.**

**La mujer me sonrió y extrajo de carrito unas cuantas cosas, me mostró una jeringa.**

**-Solucionaremos eso, aunque puede que esto ****la****deje fuera de combate de nuevo.**

**Inyectó lo que fuera en la bolsa de suero y luego dejó una bandeja con un plato.**

**-Hmm… la máquina muestra alteraciones en su pulso, trate de mantenerse calmada, supongo que fue el shock al haber despertado en un lugar extraño. Volveré más tarde, si necesitan algo solo aprieten el botón.**

**Yo di una risita nerviosa ''si claro, el shock''**

**-Gracias.-dijo Cait.**

**La mujer se fue y Cait tomó un control, apretó un botón y mi cama se movió hasta que quedé medio sentada.**

**-Deberías comer.-apuntó, tomó la bandeja y la dejó en mi regazo, tomé el vaso y me bebí toda el agua. Iba a tomar la cuchara pero ella no me dejó, en cambio tomó una cucharada de la papilla y la puso frente a mis labios, levanté una ceja.**

**-No te resistas.-me encogí de hombros y abrí la boca, era puré de manzana, hice una mueca cuando noté el dolor de mi cara.**

**-El doctor dice que tienes los huesos duros-se rió ella-dijo que saliste mejor parada de lo que parecía cuando llegaste y cuando le conté lo que sucedió… a todo esto, llegaron los resultados de los análisis.**

**Me dio otra bocanada y bostecé tras tragar.**

**-¿En los hospitales no dan hamburguesas o algo así?**

**-Ya te lo dije, no debes injerir sólidos.**

**-¿Y cómo me fue con los exámenes?**

**-Sorprendentemente bien, estás sana como una manzana, el doc dijo que probablemente podrías darle una paliza a un boxeador profesional y salir airosa. Ya anoté tu grupo de sangre, ADN, huella digital y todo eso. Y mientras estabas dormida te pusieron todas las vacunas que te faltaban.**

**-Vaya, eso suena a que ahora soy alguien… digo, antes ni siquiera existía técnicamente.**

**Otra cucharada. Suspiré.**

**-Te diría que te vayas a casa a descansar, pero me da miedo que te quedes sola.**

**-Estoy bien, hoy es sábado y ya hice mi turno de la mañana… aunque llevo sin dormir un buen rato.**

**-Lamento haberte preocupado. Y también lamento… bueno, haber esperado a que pasara algo como esto para decirte… eso.**

**-Creo que ambas estábamos buscando el momento para decirlo, Vi, yo estaba bastante segura de que podía dar el paso sin arruinarlo todo.**

**-¿Tan obvia soy?**

**Sonrió acariciando mi cabeza, ah se sentía tan rico.**

**-Solo un poco, pero ya sabes, soy experta en lenguaje corporal.**

**-Jo, sí, y eso me tenía aterrada.**

**Nos quedamos mirando largo rato, me las arreglé para tomar su mano, entrelazando mis dedos largos y recios con sus delicados dígitos, la mía se sentía fría.**

**-¿Y qué dices… te gustaría… ya sabes… salir conmigo?**

**Su mirada se enterneció y me regaló una sonrisa.**

**-Sí, me gustaría, Vi. No me importa lo que todos los demás puedan decir de ti, no te conocen como yo, y yo sé que tienes un corazón de oro, además, no tienes idea de todo lo que has iluminado mi vida, desde antes de tenerte como compañera hasta hoy, nunca había sentido algo tan especial por alguien, y me alegra que sea por ti.**

**En un acto de nerviosismo rasqué mi nuca y miré hacia otra parte.**

**-Hamm… gracias, nunca me habían dicho que fuera especial. Tú lo eres para mí también, sin ti seguiría en la calle, quizás ya estaría enterrada. **

**-Solo prométeme algo.**

**-Lo que necesites.**

**-Nunca cambies para tratar de satisfacer a otros, ni a mí; no estoy buscando cambiar quién eres, te quiero tal cual, con todos tus pros y contras; volando paredes, sonriéndole a todo, burlándote de los malos, siendo persistente y todas esas cosas.**

**-Hu, si ya sabes que me da igual lo que piensen o digan de mí. **

**-Lo sé. **

**Bostecé una vez más.**

**-Hag, qué demonios tenía esa cosa que me dieron, no quiero dormir, quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Necesitas descansar, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.**

**Se me cerraron los ojos sin mi permiso, era imposible luchar contra eso, sentí sus labios rozando mi mejilla antes de dormirme.**

**Cuando me dieron de alta volvimos a casa, solo que ahora todo era diferente.**

**Habían pasado cuatro días desde eso y en ese momento, Caitlyn había llegado de la comisaría hacía media hora, estábamos en mi cama sentadas, yo con mi pijama, un mini short y una camisa de tiritas subida hasta el cuello mientras ella desinfectaba mis heridas con esmero y cuidado, puesta detrás de mí, de no ser por su curso de primeros auxilios aprobado y certificado me habrían echo quedarme en el hospital varios días más. **

**Yo estaba callada mientras lo hacía, pensando en… bueno, en ahora.**

**Aún estaba débil y no podía hacer todo lo que quería, pero ella era en toda regla mi muleta, sanaba mis lesiones, me mimaba y pasaba sus ratos libres conmigo. Se sentía tan extraño tener a alguien tan cerca de ti, a alguien más que cuidaba de tus espaldas mientras caminabas, a alguien a quien importarle, tener un motivo para no fallar, para dar lo mejor de ti y no decepcionarla. **

**Y estaba descubriendo esa parte en mí misma, ni yo sabía que podía ser tan cariñosa con algo o más bien alguien, por su puesto, sin dejar de ser yo misma.**

**De todas formas estaba permanentemente preocupada. La llamaba cada pocas horas y me ponía ansiosa cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta al amanecer hasta que volvía a entrar. Saber que le estaban apuntando con una mira a la persona que deseas proteger… un suplicio. **

**Cuando pudiese ponerme los guanteletes de nuevo y golpear sin que me doliese todo iría a buscarlos. **

**Y les iba a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos.**

**Sentí algo cálido en mi hombro izquierdo solo para notar que su mentón se había apoyado allí tras darle un beso, sentí su mano acariciando entre mis escápulas, sobre los vendajes.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? No sueles quedarte así de sombría a menudo.**

**-Necesito volverme más fuerte.**

**-Tú ya eres muy fuerte, y valga la redundancia, eres la persona más fuerte que haya conocido. **

**-No lo suficiente. No aun.**

**Ella deslizó la cabeza hacia mi espalda, donde apoyó su frente.**

**-No puedes soportar al mundo sobre tus hombros, estallarías.**

**-No me importa el mundo, mi prioridad eres tú, si tú estás bien yo puedo estarlo también, y entonces puedo hacer algo por el resto.**

**Le sentí suspirar.**

**-Todo esto es por esa pandilla ¿verdad? Haz estado completamente tensa desde que despertaste en el hospital, tan preocupada que llegas a saltar con los ruidos repentinos. Vi, te vas a enfermar, necesitas relajarte.**

**-¡Pero no puedo, maldición, no puedo! ¡No debo bajar la guardia hasta haberlos derrotado!**

**La sentí masajear mis hombros.**

**-Si no descansas tardarás mucho más en curarte y menos podrás hacer lo que deseas, solo mira estos músculos, parecen cupcakes de siete días.**

**-¡Hm! Cupcakes. No ofendas a estos, al menos son ****_cakes._**

**Levanté los brazos haciendo fuerza para mostrar mis bíceps. Gané su risa y yo sonreí socarrona como siempre. Devolví la ropa a su lugar y ella se sentó de piernas cruzadas, justo como yo, frente a mí. Hizo lo mismo con su brazo derecho y yo me reí esta vez.**

**-Ese si es un cupcake, Cupcake.**

**Toqué su brazo con el dedo índice, la verdad ella estaba en forma y sus brazos tenían fuerza y eran estilizados al mismo tiempo, nada que negar, podía sostener el pesado rifle de pie y disparar con tranquilidad sin que le tiritase el pulso, no era algo que hiciese cualquiera. Pero no tenía comparación con mi trabajado cuerpo.**

**-Quizás si les pones más glasé puedas entrar a la competencia.**

**-Oh vamos, no trataré de competir contigo en este punto, me sacas años de ventaja y dedicación.**

**Asentí con el pulgar hacia arriba.**

**-¿Qué tal andan las heridas?**

**-Prácticamente curadas, podrás volver a la comisaría en unos tres días.**

**-Uff, al fin. Ya no se me ocurría qué más hacer para mejorar a mis guanteletes.**

**-Han evolucionado un montón desde lo que eran. Nunca entendí por qué conservé ese estropicio de cables, pero me alegro haberlo echo**

**-Sí, y para hacerlos más geniales puse medidores de presión y de energía, utilicé una fuente muy poderosa, y puedo decidir el porcentaje que deseo aplicar en el golpe con una consola de comandos que instalé dentro… de hecho, es algo así como un método seguro de que solo yo puedo usarlos, podrías molerte el brazo completo si lo haces mal. **

**-Dices, si es que alguien logra si quiera levantarlos y lograr pegarle a algo.**

**-¿Y qué tal el rifle?**

**-Hermoso, la red es una cosa realmente útil, y estoy aprendiendo a usar el empujón que me da a mi favor.**

**Asentí contenta de oírlo, cruzada de brazos.**

**El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Cait se levantó para ir a contestar, estaba en la cocina. La seguí unos segundos después y me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos, su seño serio y preocupado no me gustó nada.**

**-Entendido, procedan con cuidado, llegaré en diez minutos.**

**Cortó y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera mientras casi corría hacia su habitación.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es ella.**

**-¿La psicópata chiflada?**

**-Sí, tenemos un edificio, por suerte deshabitado, en llamas, sigue ahí, en el techo según me informan.**

**-¿Ahí en el techo así como atrapada?**

**-Pude escucharla reír desde el teléfono.**

**Asentí, fui a mi habitación y me metí la ropa en un minuto, la armadura en otro y al tercero salí con los guanteletes puestos, Caitlyn estaba cerrando la armería, con su rifle… ****_mi_**** rifle, colgado al hombro, me miró tan extraño que tuve que echar un vistazo tras de mí para cerciorarme de que me miraba a mí.**

**-¿Qué crees que haces, Vi?**

**-Cómo que qué creo que hago ¡Vamos a atraparla, por supuesto!**

**-Ah no, tú te quedas aquí.**

**-No por favor, Cait, estoy bien ¿si?**

**-No voy a entrar en discusión al respecto, vuelve a la cama.**

**-¡Voy a ir!**

**-¡No-lo-harás!**

**Abrió la puerta y parpadeé, había olvidado el guardia que vigilaba nuestro piso.**

**-No dejes que cruce esta puerta, Geof, vuelvo más tarde.**

**-Buena suerte Sheriff.**

**Iba a avanzar hacia ella cuando él se interpuso en la entrada.**

**-¡Cupcake!**

**No volvió a mirarme antes de subir al ascensor, amurrada le dirigí una mirada asesina al guardia y cerré la puerta con fuerza.**

**-Okey, plan ''b'' **

**Miré por la ventana hasta que el coche patrulla despegó del edificio y se fue a todo motor, a lo lejos vi la luz del fuego y el humo. Sacudí los músculos luego de tomar un par de cosas y me salí por la ventana, con cuidado hice de mono por la fachada del edificio hasta el piso veinticinco sin que me tirara el viento helado que corría a esa hora y me metí por la ventana sin seguro en completo silencio, pasé cerca de la habitación, el tipo estaba durmiendo, perfecto. Fui al pasillo de entrada y encontré lo que buscaba: las llaves del auto… o sí, de ****_ese_**** auto. Caitlyn me había dicho de quién era y en qué piso vivía hacia un tiempo.**

**Me monté en el impecable deportivo y encendí el motor, que rugió.**

**-Vamos a dar un paseo.**

**Apreté el acelerador y cuando salí a la calle derrapando bajé el techo convertible y lo puse a toda velocidad.**

**Me detuve de un frenazo a una cuadra del edificio en llamas, cerré el automóvil y tras darle una palmadita al capó me escabullí de camino a la acción, tenía la radio, pero no podía dejar que me vieran. Así que en las sombras analicé lo que ocurría y tracé un plan. **

**Ella seguía en el techo, riéndose como el infierno.**

**Me metí al edificio continuo y comencé a subir las escaleras de a dos hasta llegar a la azotea, estas dos estructuras tenían el mismo alto, no así el de uno de los que quedaban al frente, por lo que estaba segura de que Cait iba a estar en uno de esos y no en este mismo. **

**Cuando llegué no me paré a pensar, tomé impulso y simplemente salté hacia la azotea del edificio en llamas, rodando para amortiguar la caída.**

**-¡PERO QUÉ PARTE NO ENTENDISTE DE LO QUE TE DIJE!**

**Huy, eso fue antes de lo que esperaba, tomé la radio y me volteé hacia el edificio, no podía ver nada, era de noche, y las luces se concentraban en este edificio, pero yo sabía que ella estaría viendo mi sonrisa de disculpas con la mira.**

**-Dijiste claramente que no saliera por la puerta, Cupcake… bueno, usé la ventana.**

**Guardé la radio ignorando su réplica y me centré en la mirada acechante de mi enemiga, sus ojos brillaban con el fuego y parecía estar evaluando qué hacer conmigo.**

**-Buena entrada, Manazas. **

**-No sé por qué sigues aquí si ya quemaste el lugar, pero tu diversión terminó justo ahora, cabra chiflada.**

**-¿Qué terminó? ¡Pero si aun no empieza! ¿las llamas? Oh vamos, Cara pescado tenía frío y calentamos un poco el lugar, los fuegos artificiales están del otro lado.**

**Sonrió, esa sonrisa maniática terrorífica combinada con ese tono de voz despreocupado y jovial, si no dijera cosas tan escalofriantes probablemente me caería bien; miré el edificio del frente, cuando volví la vista ella tenía un detonador entre los brazos.**

**-Me alegra que hayas venido a ver, Manototas, estás en primera fila.**

**-¡Wou wou wou, no aprietes eso!**

**-¿Qué no? ¿Y por qué no habría de querer hacerlo?**

**-Yo, digo, esto… ¡déjame apretarlo!**

**Me quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.**

**-¡Estoy loca, no soy idiota!**

**-Tenía que intentarlo-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-por favor, cada vez que haces eso me metes en un montón de problemas.**

**-Vaya Manazas ¿qué pasó desde la última vez? No recuerdo que hablaras tanto, ahora eres aburrida.-me acusó, la verdad era que me dolía el cuerpo, no estaba segura de poder perseguirla derribando paredes y esquivando cañonazos.**

**-Y no me gustan las cosas aburridas.**

**Su tono sombrío me hizo ponerme tensa, lo que estuvo bien, porque soltó el control y cogió la mini gun, corrí a ponerme a cubierto detrás de los ductos de ventilación y me planteé qué hacer mientras las balas rebotaban por todas partes.**

**-¡VI, SI NO ME CONTESTAS VOY A…!**

**Vaya, ella seguía hablando por la radio, quizás hace cuánto.**

**-Hola Cupcake, las cosas se pusieron candentes aquí.**

**-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, ese edificio se va a caer en cualquier momento!**

**-Escucha, la loca tiene la torre de enfrente minada con bombas, estén alertas y hagan un perímetro.**

**-¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso?**

**-Ella me lo dijo, tiene un interruptor… mencionó que había iniciado el fuego porque su lanzacohetes tenía frío Tsk ¿puedes creerlo?**

**-Copiado. Ahora salta tal y cual como entraste, no quiero verte en esa azotea la próxima vez que mire.**

**-¡Manazas, ya sal de ahí!**

**-¡Tengo nombre maniaca! ¡Y es Vi, de victoria!**

**Y con eso rechacé la idea de salir de allí y me abalancé saltando sobre la estructura de ventilación, gritando mientras cargaba mi puño, lo estrellé contra el piso y se calló buena parte del cemento, un agujero hacia el negro vacío; activé el escudo y di otro golpe de demolición, dejando una brecha ancha entre ella y yo.**

**-¡Trata de salir de esta, maniaca!**

**-Daa, Vi, de tonta. Cara pescado puede sacarme de aquí sin tener que mover ni un dedo.**

**En eso se movió a un lado y una bala rebotó en un punto cercano.**

**-¡Oye, Sombrerotes ni siquiera ha saludado! Creo que tendremos que darle una lección.**

**Levantó el lanzacohetes y me quedé fría, antes de que lo montara en su hombro salté hacia ella pasando la brecha y le pegué al piso… acto siguiente, caímos al infierno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Tatán! espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mí me gustó XD**

**Ya saben, gracias por ser mis supports OP superpoderosos, no teman enviar reclamos, dudas, comentarios, recomendaciones, ideas, expresiones, RP XD lo que quieran ajjajaj, si no respondo por mp lo hago en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la grieta con mi nueva skin de Caitlyn cazadora de cabezas que está muy kawai XD (y yo sacando pica, que mala)**

**para que juguemos o para que les reviente sus hermosas cabezitas con mis headshoots XDXDXDXDXDXD broma, me quedaría sin lectores T.T**

**Bye bye, cambio y fuera!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Resultados inesperados

Hola gente! aqui al fin el cap 9, confieso, cada vez que voy a escribir algo me distrae XD incluyendo mi mami para que haga mi ensalada especial XD ¿qué les cuento? no sé... a sí, encontré un grupo en youtube llamado Falconshield y tienen una canción de rap muy buena entre Piltover y Zaun, recomendada jajajja a, y que no sabía qué título ponerle a este cap XD haber, respuestas a comentarios...

Sip, soy de Chile, servidor latinoamericano sur (¿¡Vivan los latinos!? XD)

Gracias de nuevo WolfangZ, estoy tratando pero no quiero forzar nada... quizás termine cambiando un poco la descripción del cap XD

Cabros no se mueran! que siempre me dicen que van a morir si no actualizo XD

Scarlet Abadeer, sí, soy muy cursi XD lo sé, lo sé, pero vamos, si yo fuera Cait y tuviese a Vi alado me le pasaría pegada todo el día y yo sé que a ella le gustaría XD

Ok eso era todo, me callo, lean en paz, amén :D

pd: creo que sacaron el botón para poner esa barra así que serán guiones jajaja

.

**Capítulo 9: Resultados inesperados. **

**Caí contra el piso de cerámica junto a algunos escombros, me quedé boca abajo como estaba, pero lo siguiente que me cayó encima no era escombro.**

**-¡Hug!-exhalé, quedándome sin aire-¡quita de encima!**

**-Gracias por amortiguar la caída Manazas.**

**Me levanté sacudiéndome el polvo y acto siguiente me doblé sujetando mi abdomen por un dolor repentino, me recompuse rápido.**

**-Genial, me hiciste perder el detonador… ¿puedes verlo Zap… no? Yo tampoco-dijo con tristeza.**

**Me olvidé de ella y miré a mi alrededor, había humo y hacía mucho calor, lo peor era que no veía por dónde habíamos caído ni por dónde escapar, estaba oscuro y el crepitar del fuego sonaba en todas partes. Mis guantes comenzaron a calentarse y me puse las gafas para que no me ardieran los ojos.**

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

**-¿Y para qué nos metiste entonces, gorila?**

**Le dirigí una mirada de odio y le di la espalda para buscar la escalera, derribé montones de basura que tapaban el paso tratando de encontrar sentido a la habitación sin un gigantesco éxito entre el caos del ardor hasta que finalmente derribé una puerta y la encontré, la que iba de subida estaba completamente bloqueada con escombros y palos al rojo vivo, solo quedaba bajar… y no me gustaba mucho esa idea, una viga había encontrado blanco en algún desafortunado que ahora yacía carbonizado y empalado por ese camino con una mueca de espanto, no podía hacer nada por él, y más abajo se veía un resplandor cegador que expelía aire hirviendo.**

**Tomé la radio y dejé escapar una maldición cuando vi que estaba hecha pedazos, de todas formas apreté el comunicador.**

**-¿Hola, alguien me escucha… alguien? **

**El aparato no respondió en lo absoluto, ahí iba una oportunidad menos, podría haber llamado para que lanzasen agua a este lugar, habría tenido mejores probabilidades. En fin, solo arrojé la cosa al piso. **

**Regresé a la sala con la maniaca, que seguía buscando el detonador, y caminé derecho a la muralla, le di tres puñetazos hasta lograr derribarla… genial, estábamos demasiado alto para saltar a ningún lado, demasiado lejos del otro edificio al que con mala suerte no le habíamos dado el lado de la escalera de incendios, y para peor del lado que no daba a la calle, donde estaban todas las fuerzas especiales que podrían sacarnos de allí más o menos ilesas.**

**Me volteé para mirar a la loca en busca de opciones solo para descubrir que una vez más había vuelto a montarse en su lanzacohetes, dándome un guiño y despidiéndose con la mano, me cayeron más escombros encima y me tapé la cabeza con los brazos.**

**-¡No te mueras Manazas, jugaremos otro día tú, yo y Sombreritos!**

**No perdí el tiempo tras tomar la decisión, ella estaba a dos metros del piso cuando cargué uno de los puños y me lancé con ese impulso hacia en su dirección, agarrando el arma del otro lado como lo hacía ella.**

**-¡No tan rápido!**

**-¡Oye!**

**Antes de que pudiese hacer nada más salimos disparadas por el agujero que había hecho, grité ante la sorpresa… y ciertamente el pánico, mientras el cohete nos elevaba más y más sobre la ciudad, las luces brillaban muy por debajo de nosotras.**

**-El peso de tus manos gordas está haciendo que Cara pescado se desvíe-dijo amurrada, cuando cambió la voz por la del lanzacohetes rodé los ojos-pero habría muerto allí abajo ¿no te sientes mejor habiendo salvado a alguien?-la loca de pelo azul se exaltó y golpeó la ''cara'' de su ''amigo''-¡Y a mí qué me importa si se achicharraba o no!-cambio otra vez-mucho, quizás algún día tú necesites su ayuda y ella te la de-suspiró-como digas tonto.**

**-¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ME BAJO DE ESTA COSA!**

**Grité, mezcla de enfado y miedo, después de mirar hacia abajo y casi vomitar, la imagen mental de mi silueta enterrada en el pavimento.**

**-¿Lo estás disfrutando?-dijo maliciosamente.**

**-¡Y un demonio, claro que no!**

**-Ya es hora Cara pescado.**

**Puntualizó, la llama del arma se apagó y antes de quedar estáticos en el aire la maniaca me tiró algo, lo agarré con una mano… después nos fuimos en caída libre. Grité de nuevo, realmente no me quería morir, no después de salvarme por los pelos del incidente en auto.**

**-Manazas solo cálmate ¡es divertido!**

**Se niveló a mi altura como toda una experta en caída libre y me mostró lo que tenía entre las manos, abrí la mía y tenía uno igual… era una especie de paquete, a todas luces.**

**-¡Cuando te diga solo ábrelo y agárrate bien!**

**Desató una cuerda de su paquete y la puso el haza en torno a su pie. Le copié con cuidado y extendí mis extremidades para hacer resistencia… después de un rato me tranquilicé y… y realmente disfruté del aire en la cara, de la hermosa vista de la ciudad por la noche, llena de movimiento, de vida… y también de la caída vertiginosa hacia una muerte segura… pero ella estaba tan confiada que por alguna razón me hizo creer en ello. **

**Cuando volví a mirarla ella sonrió.**

**-¿¡A que no es genial!?**

**-Supongo que si no morimos, sí, es bastante genial.**

**Nos quedamos mirando, su mirada era de alegría pura ¿de dónde había salido alguien como ella? Desde luego no era algo que se viera todos los días.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté, por mera curiosidad.**

**-¡Soy Jinx, de Jinx…! Cielos que tonto es eso ¿cómo puedes decirlo en voz alta?**

**Me reí.**

**-No se dice así, es más bien como: ¡Vi, de victoria!**

**-Pues no me parece que te salgas con la tuya siempre, yo me escapé.**

**-Bueno, antes de que metieras tu trasero a esta ciudad yo era de las peores y más buscadas. **

**-¿Eras más divertida antes? Señorita Sombrerotes debe haberte amargado mucho desde entonces.**

**-Claro que no, Caitlyn me ofreció una oportunidad y no la rechacé… Y como vuelvas a apuntarle con una de tus armas me aseguraré de te tragues las balas.**

**-Pff, pero si yo desayuno balas siempre.**

**Volví a rodar los ojos.**

**-¡Ahora!**

**-¿Ah?**

**Ella jaló algo de su paquete y desapareció de mi vista, me apresuré a mirar el mío y jalé la cuerda que estaba atada a mi pie… el golpazo por la reducción de velocidad fue duro y ante la sorpresa quedé colgando de la amarra del pie viéndolo todo al revés. Miré para arriba y vi un montón de… ¿globos de animalitos?**

**-¿Esto es en serio?**

**Jinx se niveló conmigo.**

**-¿Te gustan? Los hago yo misma-dijo orgullosa.**

**-Mientras funcionen todo bien… hug…**

**Extrañada llevé uno de mis guantes a mi abdomen, dolía, cuando lo miré había sangre en ellos.**

**-Creo que te estás desangrando Manazas.**

**Me esforcé en levantarme y agarrar la soga para ponerme de pie, una mano contra la herida ''Cupcake va a matarme si se entera, le va a dar un ataque de ira… pero ella sabe coser mejor que yo… hug, le diré cuando se quite el rifle''**

**Me quedé callada mientras descendíamos lentamente, en teoría tendría que agarrarla de una de las trenzas y mandarla al vacío pero… al menos en ese momento no me parecía tan irritante.**

**-¿De dónde saliste?-pregunté.-¿Por qué viniste a Piltóver?**

**-Porque es la ciudad más aburrida que haya visto jamás y voy a demostrarles cómo divertirse.**

**-Volar edificios no es divertido.**

**-¡Claro que sí, y aun más dispararle a todo el mundo! El delicioso sabor de pánico… el staccato de las balas y las explosiones.**

**-¿De verdad te gusta matar gente?**

**-Pff, la muerte es solo un pasatiempo.**

**Agarró su pistola de shock y le disparó a cuatro globos, dos y dos de cada grupo.**

**-Yo no estoy orgullosa de haber matado.**

**-Yo sí ¡el mundo debe volar en pedazos! **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¡Porque yo lo digo!**

**-Pero estás loca.**

**-Lo sé, tengo un certificado médico que lo comprueba… como sea, no soy normal y no pretendo serlo.**

**-Y la gente dice que yo soy una inadaptada…**

**-¡Buenas noches Manazas!**

**-¿Ah? Pero si queda mucho para llegar al… ¡hag!**

**Inesquivable, volví a caer colgada del pie estremeciéndome por la electricidad, traté de ponerme de pie y me gané otro disparo, gemí luego de que se pasó el efecto y antes de poder levantar la mano para poder hacer… bueno, no mucho, me disparó de nuevo y logró apagarme las luces.**

**Cuando abrí los párpados me llevó mucho tiempo situarme, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Me acomodé un poco contra la pared a mis espaldas me relamí los labios secos y miré al cielo largo rato, estaba soleado, una nube solitaria flotaba sobre mí… era de día; a mi alrededor había otras paredes sucias, llenas de pinturas con aerosol… un callejón, olía a basura y me di cuenta de que un gato olisqueaba mi bota, moví un dedo del guantelete y escapó.**

**A mi lado, atado a mi pie, una soga atada a múltiples globos reventados, entonces recordé de golpe el día de ayer y me senté alerta. Miré mi abdomen removiendo la ropa, encontrando curiosamente que tenía un vendaje sobre la herida, las suturas casi selladas de la puñalada se habrían vuelto a abrir pero ya no sangraba.**

**Me sentía apaleada y me costó encontrar la motivación para ponerme de pie.**

**Tras orientarme caminé hacia casa, no tenía dinero a mano para usar algún teléfono y menos para tomar un taxi… **

**Tenía hambre, sed y estaba algo mareada, solo deseaba echarme en mi cama y dormir… pero primero tenía que hablar con Caitlyn y si no estaba en casa tendría que llamarla o lo que fuese.**

**Estaba bastante lejos del departamento, así que cuando escuché a mis espaldas un ruido familiar volteé a ver y me encontré con una patrulla, el oficial se bajó y fue a encontrarse conmigo.**

**-¡Oficial Vi, al fin, nosotros pensamos que…! Hamm, quizás yo no debería hablar de esto… **

**No discutí, solo asentí y me subí al asiento del copiloto, recliné la silla y cerré los ojos con un suspiro, el hombre tomó la radio.**

**-Atención a todas las unidades, oficial Vi localizada y de vuelta a comisaría, repito…**

**¿Tenían a todas las patrullas buscándome? Vaya, me sentí alagada.**

**-….La Sheriff que nos encontramos en la comisaría…**

**Capté, prestándole atención a medias.**

**-¿Ella está bien? Creo que el edificio de enfrente no explotó, al final.**

**-No, no explotó y desactivamos las bombas. La Sheriff se encuentra bien, aunque muy preocupada, debo decir. No ha parado desde el otro día.**

**-¿Otro día, que no fue ayer noche?**

**-No, ha pasado otro día desde el incidente. La verdad es que creímos que no habían salido del edificio en llamas, pero la Sheriff insistió… **

**Oh no, no podía pensar en una ofensa adecuada para expresarme que pudiese multiplicar por seis para aplicarla sobre mí misma. La culpa me carcomió las entrañas como ácido, había estado desaparecida dos noches completas, con razón me sentía tan débil. Y Caitlyn…**

**Cuando llegamos frente al edificio me bajé dándole las gracias al tipo y allí de pie frente a las puertas estaba ella cruzada de brazos, no supe cómo reaccionar a su mirada; sus ojos… me contempló con ojos de hielo, ni un solo sentimiento tras ellos salvo un par de ojeras, tartamudeé algo tratando de aplacarla pero no pude decir ni una palabra.**

**-El médico te espera abajo.**

**Dijo, y con eso se dio la vuelta y entró, caminando hacia su oficina. Parpadeé con fuerza para que mis ojos no se humedeciesen y pasé de largo hacia el despacho del doctor, que me recibió con cortesía y se encargó de curarme, vi distraída mis cicatrices mientras él trabajaba, estaba surcada por ellas, en todas partes, sobre todo en mis brazos y espalda, la verdad era que me daban igual, me hacían pensar que por lo menos había hecho algo en mi vida, mis heridas de batalla.**

**El buen doctor me recomendó quedarme en la camilla a dormir, o que fuera al casino por comida cuando el suero que me inyectó se acabó, yo asentí y tras dar las gracias, me aseé y fui a la cafetería. Allí Clarise, la que preparaba la comida, me vio y sonriendo me invitó a pasar, dentro había una mesa más privada en la que nos sentamos, ella me palmeó el hombro.**

**-¡Vi que bueno ver que te encuentras bien! Aquí entre nos ya nos estaba preocupando. ¿Qué pasó, cariño?**

**-Hamm…. Bueno, estuve inconsciente los últimos días y cuando me desperté vine aquí, mi radio se rompió. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Caitlyn? Me dieron escalofríos cuando llegué y la vi…**

**Ella me sirvió unos de sus deliciosos biscochos rellenos, una jarra de té y un cigarro, asentí dando las gracias y encendí el papel y di una bocanada.**

**-La Sheriff ha estado… fuera de sí. Según lo que escuché, cuando el edificio se cayó y nadie sabía si habías logrado salir fue la primera en estar sobre los escombros, la pobre se desvivió moviendo cielo mar y tierra para removerlos, además de poner algunas patrullas en los alrededores, pero seguían sin encontrar nada… bueno, además de algunos cuerpos carbonizados que me tenían con los dedos cruzados y supongo que a ella igual.**

**-Creo que ahora sí me odia… cielos, me da miedo ir a hablarle.**

**Me terminé el pastelito de cuatro mordidas y me tomé la taza de tres tragos. Me gustaba Clarise, ella no hacía prejuicios y además no me tenía miedo, ni desprecio, después de todo ella también había tenido algo así como una vida dura.**

**-Ella estuvo muy preocupada, solo ve, es lo mejor.**

**Asentí suspirando y me levanté, subí las escaleras de a saltitos y cuando estuve frente a la puerta tragué saliva y toqué tres veces tras esperar unos segundos intentando calmarme, llevaba mis guantes y mi armadura entre los brazos, me los había quitado para ducharme después del doctor.**

**-¿Cupcake?**

**Murmuré entrando y cerrando con suavidad, dejé mis cosas apoyadas en la pared sin dejar de mirarla, ella estaba viendo por la ventana, tras el gran escritorio de caoba, de pie y en silencio. **

**Noté que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a sus costados y que respiraba profundo y rápido, me iba a llegar una buena… y quizás lo merecía.**

**-¿Cait?**

**Susurré, acercándome hasta quedarme a su lado, extendí el brazo para tocar su mano, cuando lo hice ella le dio un golpe y me enfrentó, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas.**

**-¡Pero en qué estabas pensando… no, no me digas, porque NO ESTABAS pensando! ¡Maldición tú nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti-gritó, tocando mi pecho con su dedo para apuntarme- no se te pasó por la cabeza ni por un segundo lo que pasaría si esa estúpida estructura se caía sobre tu cabezota hueca, en lo que pasaría conmigo, al otro lado de la cuadra, ROGÁNDOTE que salieras! ¡Sintiendo como mi corazón se hacía pedazos cuando cedió!**

**Comenzó a caminar con fuerza a mi lado antes de volver a ponerse frente a mí, inclinándose sobre los dedos de los pies para tratar de llegar a mi altura.**

**-¡Estuve las últimas treinta y seis horas rogándole al cielo de rodillas no encontrar tu cuerpo bajo la siguiente roca, viendo cada cuerpo calcinado suspirando de alivio de que no fuera el tuyo!-sus puños golpearon mis hombros, no la detuve-¡Y no fuiste capaz ni de llamar ni una sola maldita vez! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta, Vi!-me sacudió de los hombros antes de volver a apoyar los puños contra mis clavículas-¡¿A dónde demonios te fuiste, por qué no regresaste?! Parece que no te importo lo suficiente para que te interese saber lo que pasa conmigo, como con todo le demás, a ti todo te importa un carajo.**

**Apoyó su frente en mi pecho y rompió a llorar. **

**Desecha y sin poder hablar aun solo la envolví entre mis brazos con fuerza a pesar de sus protestas haciéndola ceder hasta que se quedó quieta, rato después se calmó un poco y sollozando apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho y yo mi mentón sobre su cabello, acariciándolo.**

**-Iba a dispararte.**

**Musité, meciéndola levemente en mis brazos.**

**-Iba a dispararte con un cohete y no podía permitir que pasara… cuando caímos dentro mi radio se rompió y no pude contactarte, no había salida, la escalera hacia arriba estaba bloqueada y por abajo el fuego solo estaba peor… rompí una pared que daba a la calle contraria a donde estabas, iba a romper la otra para que me vieras pero en eso la loca ya tenía un plan… y me escapé con Jinx… montada en su lanzacohetes.**

**Ella levantó la mirada solo para dedicarme una de sarcasmo.**

**-Tú ya la viste hacerlo una vez, yo solo me colé y me agarré con fuerza… salimos disparadas, me dio uno de sus mecanismos de paracaídas… por llamarle de una forma sofisticada al montón de globos con helio del que pendían nuestras vidas, y luego me noqueó con el zaper de tres disparos antes de llegar al suelo… cuando desperté estaba en un callejón y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pensé que solo había amanecido. Cait, no quería que esto pasara, yo iba a salir del techo saltando pero no podía permitir que te disparara, la otra opción era ponerme delante de la trayectoria y volar en pedazos. ¿Lo ves? Yo jamás te haría daño a propósito… lo lamento, lamento que hayas pasado por esto… dos veces en un mes, por favor, perdóname, yo solo deseaba mantenerte a salvo.**

**Su mirada se enterneció y me abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, le di un beso en la frente.**

**-Pensé que te había perdido.**

**Susurró, limpié sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomé su mentón para que me mirara, le di mi más cálida sonrisa.**

**-Aquí estoy, solo para ti, Cupcake.**

**Ella me miró profundamente y sin aviso alguno atrajo mi nuca con sus manos y plantó sus labios sobre los míos, primero me quedé atónita, mirándola sorprendida… pero se sentía tan bien… que simplemente cerré los ojos como ella, abrazándola con más fuerza, acomodando mejor mis labios contra los suyos, suaves, gruesos, perfectos; sentí un cálido fuego en mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo sonreí entre sus labios, ella se separó un poco, pero antes de que pudiese intentar retirarse… o continuar, la levanté de la cintura quedando su rostro más alto que el mío y volví a tomar su labio inferior entre los míos, ella solo dio una exclamación de sorpresa y luego abrazó mi cuello y nuca confiando en mí para sostenerla, profundizando el beso, el mejor beso de mi vida.**

**Cuando finalmente la bajé seguimos abrazadas durante mucho tiempo, los rayos del sol entrando dorados por la ventana mientras simplemente respirábamos, al menos yo no estaba pensando en nada de nada, vacía de todo lo que no fuera aquel beso.**

**-Te quiero, Cupcake.**

**-También te quiero, pequeña rebelde.**

**Suspiré y acaricié su cuello con la nariz, me agradaba el aroma de su piel.**

**-Menos mal que estas oficinas son a prueba de ruido, habrían pensado que me ibas a pegar un tiro-me reí-no se habrían atrevido a intervenir de todas formas.**

**-Lamento haberte gritado, debí haberte escuchado primero.**

**-No, no, está bien, me lo busqué. Soy pésima siguiendo órdenes.**

**Ella se separó de mí y apoyó la mano sobre mi estómago.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? vi sangre en tu ropa cuando llegaste.**

**-La herida se abrió, no está del todo mal, pero la suturaron de nuevo.**

**-Oh Vi, ya te había quitado los puntos, ahora tendrás que quedarte más tiempo en casa.**

**-¿Qué? O no, por favor… aunque ahora solo deseo comer y dormir.**

**-Vamos, yo también estoy exhausta.**

**Conduje yo mientras ella acariciaba mi muñeca cuando no tenía que pasar los cambios, pero antes de llegar se quedó dormida. Apagué el motor, abrí su puerta, me puse su sombrero para que no cayera y la tomé en brazos, ella a penas se removió mientras iba hasta el ascensor; abrí la puerta y bostezando me dirigí a su cuarto tras tomar una frazada del armario, la recosté con cuidado y sonreí cuando sus brazos se mantuvieron en mi cuello, ella abrió los ojos un poco y no dijo nada, todo lo que quería comunicar lo hizo con su mirada, así que le quité las botas, nada que hacer con los cinturones de balas-de todas formas no iba a abusar de mi suerte tratando de quitárselos desde sus posiciones tan… estratégicas-luego las mías y como ya me había quitado la armadura, que estaba junto a mis guantes y su rifle en el auto, me recosté a su lado y nos cubrí con la manta, me quedé sobre mis espaldas mientras ella se acomodaba en mi costado, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, acariciando mi hombro hasta que se durmió, di un beso a su frente antes de cerrar los ojos también.**

**Cuando finalmente despertamos ya era de noche, después de bostezar y estirarme un poco lo siguiente fue que mi estómago lanzó el rugido de su vida y mi compañera se rió.**

**-¿Te despertó mi amigo?**

**-No, lo hice hace unos minutos, ven, es tarde pero no creo que logres pasar la noche así. De todas formas yo solo he bebido café… tazas y tazas de café.**

**-Creí que no te gustaba.**

**-Así es, no me gusta. Pero tenía que estar despierta.**

**Decidí no mencionar nada al respecto.**

**Nos sentamos en la cama… su cama, me quedé observando su cuarto, que solo había visto desde la entrada hasta entonces; Cait era muy ordenada, a diferencia de mí, todo estaba en su lugar y sin polvo, pero no era cuadrado, los objetos decorativos estaban puestos de diversas maneras, no solo… derechos y ordenados. Tenía un escritorio con una lámpara, un librero, su armario, un tocador con espejo y un perchero, además la mesita de noche y… ¡y un cuadro de las dos! Sonreí, ella lo tomó y me lo dio, yo estaba completamente distraída en la foto, de seguro por eso no recordaba habérmela sacado.**

**-Es verdad, no habías entrado antes.**

**-Ya sabes, es tu espacio, es tu casa. Habré sido ladrona pero debo conservar mis modales a veces.**

**-Claro, como cuando te metiste a todos los patios traseros persiguiendo a aquel ladrón… o atravesando la muralla de aquella fábrica… o-**

**-Ya entendí, ya entendí. **

**Recibí una caricia en la cabeza.**

**-Mmm… eso se siente rico.-no pude evitar murmurar, ella no dijo nada y simplemente continuó, me habría vuelto a quedar dormida de no ser por mi estómago que rugió otra vez, Cait me besó la mejilla y se levantó.**

**-A cenar.**

**No le dejé cocinar, la arrastré fuera de la cocina siete veces hasta que logré que se quedara sentada en el sillón a pesar de todas sus réplicas a mi ''perfecta maestría de cocinera'' ella se merecía descansar después de toda la presión. **

**Me las arreglé para no arruinar un puré instantáneo con orégano y freí un poco de pollo, corté algunos vegetales y hasta ahí llegó mi imaginación. Cait sirvió un par de copas de vino dulce… aun tenía puesto un candado a ese armario de licores, y yo lo había arrancado unas ocho veces para volver a reemplazarlo y a las botellas, era mi pequeño secretito.**

**Iba a tomar la copa que me ofrecía cuando la hizo retroceder y me quedé con la mano en el aire**

**-La próxima vez mira mejor la fecha, el otro era diez años más antiguo.**

**Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y solo le di una sonrisa ladina, tomé la copa y le di un trago.**

**-Creí que lo había logrado.**

**-Casi, pero olvidas que soy la mejor policía de la ciudad. **

**Nos limitamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta después de terminar la comida.**

**-Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas al auto.**

**Asentí y bajamos, en el elevador miré su mano y sin mayor dilación la tomé y entrelacé mis dedos con ella, Cait apretó los suyos en torno a los míos.**

**Frente al coche palpé mis bolsillos y saqué unas llaves… pero no eran esas llaves… Cait, que estaba a mi lado, me las quitó antes de que pudiera devolverlas a la seguridad de la tela.**

**-¿Pero de qué son estas…? Espera… esta marca en el llavero…**

**''****Oh no, joder, olvidé devolver el maldito auto deportivo''**

**-¡VI!**

**Reaccioné en un pestañeo, saqué las otras llaves, abrí el maletero en un segundo para agarrar mis cosas pasando como el viento a su lado y correr como un toro a la escalera y comenzar a subir de a tres peldaños.**

**-¡VI, VUELVE AQUI! **

**''****Justo como en los viejos tiempos'' pensé, mientras ella corría con su rifle tras de mí, estaba casi segura de que me iba a disparar.**

**-¡Atrápame si puedes, Cupcake!**

.

.

Y se acabó el cap T.T Al fin beso abrazo beso XD La pobre de Cait le va a cobrar cuentas a Vi pronto 1313 XD

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, críticas etc bienvenidos

Cuidado conmigo hoy en la jungla porque estoy en racha de asesinatos con Vi XD (salí 24/4 en una y fui muy muy feliz, hasta un Yasuo me dijo que me amaba jajajajaj)

Bueno, si quieren agregarme... me da miedo que me agreguen XD no siempre me va bien T.T pero me arriesgaré, búsquenme como Sam Spirit, y escríbanme que salieron de fanfiction porque o si no quizás los borre jajjajajajaj

Nos vemos en la grieta invocadores!


	10. Capítulo 10: Mañana empieza hoy

Hola a todos! gracias por sus comentarios! me parece que no hay nada que responder XD bueno, había escrito algo aqui pero la pagina se cayó y no lo recuerdo todo (T.T) así que corta de inspiración para decir hola diré que lamento la tardanza pero que este cap es bastante más largo y por eso tardé mucho n.n espero la espera les haya valido la pena!

Y bueno, ,me ha gustado mucho jugar con ustedes, por ahí hemos llorado y reído en unas cuantas ocasiones XD

A leer! al fin este fick pasará a ser the truely rated M XD

n.n.n.n. .n.n.n.n.n. .n.n.n.n.n.n.n. .n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

**Capítulo 10: Mañana empieza hoy…**

_**Caitlyn POV**_

**-Lo siento… sí, lo siento… no, le prometo que no tiene ni un rasguño… okey, gracias por no demandarme…**

**Yo me aguantaba la risa bajo una cara de póker total, cruzada de brazos y asintiendo mientras el vecino del auto deportivo seguía gritándole a mi compañera, ayer la había dejado metida en la red que le había disparado hasta que me había prometido devolver personalmente las llaves y no hacer otra de sus misiones ninja para ir a dejarlas de vuelta al apartamento sin que la notaran, al menos me las había arreglado para que no nos demandaran borrando tres multas a nombre del coche, aparentemente su hijo también se salía con la suya .**

**Tan pronto como nos fuimos a Vi se le fueron todos los arrepentimientos, nada más el vecino cerró la puerta y ella ya estaba sonriendo.**

**-Eres incorregible.-bromeé.**

**-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?**

**Asentí, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta le tomé del codo para que mi mirara.**

**-Pero como no me hagas caso hoy te dejo esposada a la cama.**

**Creo que me salió el tiro por la culata, porque ella levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo como solo ella sabía, y cerró ligeramente los párpados alzando el mentón.**

**-Creo que me portaré mal hoy.-susurró con un peculiar tono de voz.**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y mi cara se calentó, avergonzada.**

**-¡Por tu herida, Vi, no por cualquier otra-!**

**-Sí, sí, lo que digas, Cupcake. Estaré esperando que me esposes.**

**Se rió de mí con una voz… adecuada a su frase guiñándome un ojo, y caminó hacia el estacionamiento poniéndose sus guanteletes. Yo solo suspiré acomodando mi rifle.**

**Iba a ser una día curioso, oh sí, curioso.**

**Tenía agendado mucho trabajo después de tirar todo por la borda desde el accidente, esa noche. Mi agenda incluía papeleo acumulado, patrullaje, inspección de casos, revisión de escena del crimen y una reunión con una de las pocas personas que estaba por sobre mí, el alcalde de la ciudad. Era extraño que me hubiese pedido una hora para charlar de asuntos importantes, según él.**

**-Vi, céntrate.**

**-Hug, sí, ya lo hago…**

**Me había prometido hacer lo que le dijese a cambio de poder ir a trabajar y no quedarse en casa, y ahora estaba ayudándome con formularios y reportes menores que debían timbrarse e inspeccionarse, ni qué decir que su concentración había durado menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos y eso era bromear, con suerte habían sido quince minutos.**

**Cuando terminé mi parte me dediqué a mirarla, sonreía cada vez que ella hacía una mueca al leer algo, alguna palabra que no entendía y que no se molestaba en preguntarme qué significaba, o cuando su mirada se desviaba, y por tanto su atención, y segundos después sacudía la cabeza y miraba fijamente los papeles.**

**No se percató de cuando me levanté y caminé hacia su lado, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas delante de mi escritorio ''Tengo que comprar uno para ella'' pensé, acaricié su mejilla quitándole el papel con suavidad y dejándolo en la mesa, sin soltar su rostro me puse frente a ella y me senté sobre sus piernas con mis brazos en candado en torno a su cuello mientras me miraba sonrojada y tragando saliva; ella podía hacer todas las bromas que quisiese referentes al sexo y a nosotras, mucho o poco subidas de tono o muy o poco explícitas, pero a la hora de los cabos… estaba bastante segura de que era inexperta en… los hechos, aun más después de lo que me había contado aquella tarde, no tenía que preguntarle para saber que de seguro aquel hombre era el último que la había tocado, y desde entonces nadie más, se había cerrado a esa posibilidad por completo y ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía qué hacer exactamente con ella… bueno, para eso estaba yo, al menos algo podría enseñarle cuando se diese la oportunidad de amarnos en el acto, yo solo deseaba entregarle el cariño que no le habían entregado, ni sus padres, ni sus supuestos amigos, ni nadie… yo quería ser quien curase esa herida.**

**Y para comenzar no estaba nada mal un beso, sus labios inexpertos pero increíblemente dulces contra los míos, un suspiro al profundizarlo, saboreando su boca y su lengua, sus dedos tiernos pero demandantes contra mi cuello mientras la atraía con los míos aferrando su cabello salvaje, despeinándola más.**

**Antes de separarme ella se robó tres pequeñas caricias de mis labios, la abracé suspirando contra su pecho, sus brazos fuertes a mi alrededor haciéndome sentir segura.**

**Cuando el oficial Tom la había traído en su patrulla y ella había notado mi presencia… había estado a punto de correr a sus brazos, pero la ira me había cegado por completo.**

**Era la última vez que no escuchaba lo que tenía que decir primero. En fin, había sido horrible, todas esas horas llenas de angustia, angustia por su salud, angustia porque a nadie parecía importarle lo suficiente, me miraban como si estuviese loca. Yo amaba… amo a esta rebelde violenta y desordenada, no es cuestión de tiempo, sí, estábamos saliendo desde hacía poco, pero nuestra relación llevaba cultivándose durante muchos años, ella siempre había estado presente ahí y yo sabía que era una persona única e inigualable… para bien o para mal.**

**-Hey, tenemos unas escenas del crimen que ver… pero tendrás que seguir todas mis órdenes si quieres que te deje ir. No vas a perseguir a nadie o te dispararé una red y no te dejaré salir hasta que termine nuestro turno.**

**-Podrías convencerme con otro de esos…**

**Sugirió, con su sonrisa de lobo, yo me mordí el labio y se lo negué, si tienes demasiado de lo bueno termina aburriendo… aunque no, era por meramente jugar con ella, hacerla desearlo, sí, eso funcionaba bien con Vi, desafío y recompensa, jugar mi juego y ver cómo reaccionaba.**

**Así que la tenté acercando mi boca a la suya, pero antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran me retiré sonriendo y me puse de pie para tomar mi rifle y ponerme el sombrero.**

**Su cara de cachorro amurrado aun presente en su rostro mientras me seguía.**

**-Tendrás que ganártelo.-la provoqué, por su sonrisa supuse que se lo iba a tomar en serio. A veces de verdad parecía un cachorrito, siguiéndome a todas partes.**

**La escena del crimen a la que nos enfrentábamos era de lo más anormal, ambas nos quedamos mirando la tienda de joyas sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Vi escrutaba el material rosa de cerca pero sin tocarlo, hasta que finalmente lo pinchó con el índice metálico del guante.**

**-¿Y usted dice que apareció así después de la hora de almuerzo, no vio nada sospechoso?**

**-Así es Sheriff, volví y mi tienda estaba así ¡llena hasta el techo con esa cosa rosada!**

**No había mejor descripción, el espacio estaba atiborrado sin dejar ni un espacio de aire con el algodón rosa.**

**-¡Hey, es algodón de azúcar!**

**Miré a mi compañera con un tick en el ojo mientras ella sonreía inocentemente masticando esa cosa, tenía abrazada una gran nube entre sus guantes y brazos ¿no la miraba tres segundos cerca de una sustancia desconocida y se le ocurría probarla?**

**-¡Vi, suelta eso!**

**-Pero si solo es… -la miré seriamente-dulce… -fruncí más el ceño-inofensivo… hag.**

**Soltó la brazada de algodón que tenía entre sus brazos, me acerqué para quitar una mota pegada en su cabello.**

**-La forma más fácil de sacarla es comiéndola.-apuntó.-solo eso.**

**-¿Quién habría podido hacer algo así sin que, uno, nadie lo notara, y dos, por qué?**

**-No lo sé, usted es la sheriff.**

**Asentí al señor bajito de la tienda y suspiré.**

**Vi tocó mi hombro dos veces.**

**-Estoy tratando de pensar.-reclamé, sin mirarla, ella volvió a insistir y yo levanté la mirada, ella señaló la pared lateral del edificio, ambas nos lo quedamos mirando sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Estaba más que claro, estaba **_**escrito**_** para nosotras:**

''_**Jinx estuvo aquí.**_

_** PD: ¿de vuelta al juego Manazas?''**_

**-Voy a triturarle los huesos por hacer que le deba dos.**

**Dijo mi compañera golpeando la palma de su mano mecánica con el puño de la otra.**

**-¿Cómo así?-pregunté.**

**-Me sacó del edificio en llamas, aunque técnicamente me tiré sobre el lanzacohetes, y luego me vendó para que no me desangrara. La odio.**

**Sonreí y le palpé la cabeza, quería más bien decir que le pegaba en su gran orgullo.**

**Lo peor de todo fue que después de retirar el desastre notamos que no faltaba ni una pieza de metal ni gemas.**

**Después de almorzar tuve que regresar a mi oficina para hablar con el alcalde, el hombre nos proporcionaba mucho, claro, por parte de toda la ciudad a través de él, fondos incluidos y hasta patrullas nuevas. Así que le debíamos el favor de escuchar si tenía que decir algo.**

**El calvo y regordete hombre se sentó del otro lado de mi escritorio. La charla partió con las típicas cortesías y formalidades hasta que el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar de nuestro departamento, no le presté mucha atención, sabía perfectamente por la forma en la que arrugaba su pañuelo que no estaba hablando del tema que realmente quería tocar, así que cuando finalmente se puso serio yo también.**

**-Escuche, Sheriff… sé que no tengo autoridad aquí, pero bueno, llegó el recibo de su departamento otra vez y… muchos de mis concejeros no están demasiado felices.**

**Estuve a punto de mostrar demasiado interés en un gesto, pero logré contenerme y seguí con mi cara de póker.**

**-Estuvieron indagando en el asunto y todo parece tener con cierta oficial nueva con antecedentes crim-…**

**-Oficial Vi.**

**-Sí, y bueno, siguieron indagando y nos topamos con que además de generar mucho daño colateral también ha puesto en riesgo ciertas misiones importantes y la seguridad de su equipo, además de que no parece tener ningún tipo de interacción con el resto de las fuerzas de policía. Cuando la dejaron salir de prisión para unirse a la comisaría ciertamente quedamos todos algo desconcertados… no estamos seguros de que sea la mejor decisión. Ella es una inadaptada social ciertamente peligrosa y violenta, solo velamos por su seguridad. Además, usted está pagando parte de esto con su salario.**

**Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué demonios hago ahora? Tranquila, piensa rápido… todo esto solo se complica con nuestra relación, si ellos se enteran de que estamos vinculándonos… más allá del trabajo… toda respuesta que de aquí podría quedar invalidada… veamos, debo argumentar fuera de prejuicio alguno.**

**-¿Hay algún otro problema con ella? sí, es destructiva, pero aunque sus métodos son poco… usuales, sí son efectivos. Además, con una criminal clase A suelta en la ciudad necesitamos de todo el ingenio para lograrlo. Vi fue una mente criminal, nos evitó durante muchos años y ahora está de nuestra parte, lo que ha resultado ser increíblemente conveniente, el ranking de antisociales ha disminuido considerablemente desde que obtuvimos su ayuda, creo que eso justifica un poco de daño colateral.**

**-Bueno, sí… pero ahí está lo que nos preocupa ¿está realmente de nuestro lado?**

**Me sentí ultrajada.**

**-Está bajo mi supervisión y en este tiempo solo ha demostrado que va en serio. No tengo razones para desconfiar de ella; y el hecho de que no se lleve bien con sus compañeros es bastante simple y no tiene que ver con intenciones ocultas, muy pocas personas están dispuestas a darle una oportunidad, como ex criminal en un edificio lleno de policías era de esperarse. Me cuesta lamentar la cifra que haya costado llenar la prisión. Hablaré con ella de todas formas.**

**-Está bien, con eso me conformo, lamento venir a incordiarla con estas cosas.**

**Mi grúa de demoliciones sin caja de controles apareció cuando el alcalde estaba yéndose, le dedicó una mirada curiosa y cuando se fue lo miró de arriba abajo.**

**-Un ricachón importante ¿me equivoco?**

**Uf, terreno difícil al asecho. Vi parecía despreciar a casi todo aquel que tuviese… ¿cómo lo decía? ''bañeras de dinero por hacer una mierda'' sí, más o menos así. No se lo había mencionado, pero mi propia familia había sido muy acomodada, bueno, ella debía saberlo ya, mi acento era común en el barrio adinerado de Piltóver, lo que a veces me pateaba.**

**-El alcalde.**

**-Ja ¿y qué quería?**

**-Hablar, ver cómo van las cosas… rutina.**

**Bufó y se sentó con los pies en la silla contraria, dejó una bandeja de cupcakes en el escritorio, ella tomó uno con sus guanteletes y se lo quedó mirando durante varios minutos en completo silencio, algo andaba mal.**

**-Lo siento.**

**Murmuró, fruncí el ceño.**

**-No quiero causarte problemas.**

**La miré expectante ¿había escuchado?**

**-No pretendía husmear, solo vine y… bueno ''salir de prisión'' ''inadaptada social'' y ''pagando con tu salario'' captaron bastante mi atención.**

**-Vi, escucha.-ella no me miró y volví a repetir su nombre, nada, entonces me levanté y me acuclillé a su lado para tratar de captar su mirada gacha, estuve a punto de saltar cuando vi una lágrima en su mejilla.**

**-Nadie confía en mí, no importa lo que haga, todos desean verme en la cárcel. No les importo.**

**-Yo confío en ti, y a mí me importas.**

**-Pero solo te causo problemas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que cada vez que arruino algo lo pagas tú?**

**-Te recuerdo que me salvaste de recibir un cohete.**

**Ella no dijo nada, decidida me levanté un poco y tomé sus mejillas con mis manos.**

**-Eres mi compañera, mi refuerzo alocado y rebelde que hace lo necesario para patear a los chicos malos, y te amo tal y como estás ¿necesitas mucho más?**

**Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa negando.**

**-Hoy seguí tus órdenes –dijo con mucho mejor tono-¿me gané otro…?**

**No le dejé terminar y me apropié de sus labios.**

**Fueron dos semanas extrañas.**

**Jinx continuó haciendo surgir nuevos casos que nos desconcertaban a todos, a todos excepto a Vi, que simplemente se encogía de hombros y lo resolvía con un simple ''Está loca, y es Jinx ¿qué esperabas?'' pues era cierto, desde el incidente del algodón de azúcar hasta hoy noche cuando había tenido que sacar mi rifle de tranquilizantes para anestesiar a una horda de animales del zoológico que había dejado salir… incluyendo a un enorme rinoceronte lleno de spray fluorescente.**

**Piltóver estaba en peligro, al no poder atraparla o derribarla los maleantes que habíamos ''convencido'' de que no era buena idea anidarse aquí estaban regresando a sus fechorías.**

**Al menos las empresas inmobiliarias estaban ganando algo de dinero reconstruyendo.**

**Vi se removió a mi lado en sueños, acomodándose mejor contra mí y murmurando un muy bajito ''Cupcake'' entre labios, sonreí y le quité un mechón del rostro, solo podía apreciar su silueta gracias a la poca luz de luna que entraba por la cortina; recordando el día después del edificio en llamas, el anterior le había rogado quedarse conmigo cuando habíamos vuelto a casa y al siguiente no sabía qué esperar, pero tras el duro día con los ataques de Jinx y lo que había escuchado del alcalde me había decidido a que no estaba nada mal dar otro paso, así que al no venir ella yo me había deslizado en su cama ante su sorpresa, acomodándome entre sus brazos y dándole un beso de buenas noches sin que alcanzase ''como si quisiese'' a protestar; desde entonces dormíamos juntas, alternando las habitaciones.**

**Y me encantaba.**

**Me encantaba sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, me encantaba sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío, y despertar por la mañana viendo su rostro totalmente relajado… aunque bueno, la guerra de despertarla continuaba intacta, cielos, no había forma, ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para levantarla sin establecer estado de emergencia.**

**Ella era tan dulce… sí, la mayoría me miraría con cara de que estoy loca si se los dijese, pero ellos no la conocían, solo la miraban por sobre el hombro y notaban a la chica violenta, mal hablada, vestida raro, con tatuajes de pandillera que abusaba de ''los pobres criminales'' pero esa era solo su coraza, la caparazón que se había forjado con los años. Por dentro, aunque ella no lo admitiría jamás, era todo lo contrario. Después de enterarse gracias al alcalde de que parte de mi sueldo iba a pagar reparaciones, después de todo ella estaba bajo mi protección, ella había dejado más de la mitad de su siguiente paga en la mesa del teléfono sin decir ni una palabra, con las cartas de las cuentas debajo; el resto lo usaba en cuatro cosas: refacciones nuevas para sus guantes y armadura, comida chatarra y bebidas, pagarse el gimnasio al que le había instado a ir y que le había quedado gustando y por último y muy curiosamente, en mí, era un poco tonto hablar de citas cuando vivíamos juntas… y ahora también que dormíamos juntas, pero bueno, eran eso.**

**Otro fin de semana, otro día y medio que íbamos a pasar juntas sin tener que trabajar. Cuando sonó el despertador para la jornada de la mañana de sábado bostecé y me senté en la cama, a mi lado mi boxeadora seguía acurrucada como si no hubiese sonado nada, sacudí ligeramente sus hombros consiguiendo que se removiera y se diera vuelta, seguí insistiendo, susurrando su nombre mientras la movía desde el torso.**

**-Cinco minutos más…**

**Murmuró.**

**-Así que estabas despierta, no me hagas traer el vaso de nuevo.**

**-Humm… no… si me voy a duchar más rato…**

**Me crucé de brazos y con un asentimiento de conformidad me acomodé y la tiré de la cama: resultado positivo… a medias.**

**-Ahora no me pienso mover.-murmuró, mirándome con un solo ojos abierto y acurrucada a la almohada en el piso.**

**-No te hornearé cupcakes hoy si no te levantas-dije con tono tentador, ella abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.**

**-¡Gané la ducha!**

**Sonreí.**

**Así que me puse a preparar una lata de cupcakes cuando noté que me faltaban algunos ingredientes ''bueno, serán brownies entonces, seguro que a Vi le encantan''**

**-Veamos, 250 grs de mantequilla, 140 grs de chocolate en barra, 4 huevos, 250 grs de azucar, 120 grs de harina con levadura, 2 cucharaditas de esencia de vainilla ''adoro la vainilla'' 1 de polvos de hornear y chocolate en polvo a gusto... sip, esto se ve bien.**

**Estaba comenzando cuando Vi me abrazó por detrás y asomó la cabeza en mi hombro.**

**-Lo siento, me faltaban ingredientes.. así que te prepararé brownies de chocolate.**

**-¿Qué son esos?¿cómo se hacen? aunque seguro que cocinándolos tú son riquísimos.**

**Sonreí batiendo la mantequilla.**

**-Muy sencillo, primero derrites el chocolate y la mantequilla en un bol, luego agregas el azucar y los huevos, el chocolate en polvo, la vainilla, el harina y los polvos de hornear. Después simplemente lo horneas en un recipiente enmantequillado a 170°C duante unos 20 minutos. ¡walá! delicioso brownies para comer con helado de vainilla.**

**Ella probó la mezcla cruda y me dio su ''humm'' de aprobación. **

**La mañana estuvo tranquila… hasta que me llegó por radio un comunicado de uno de mis agentes en patrulla.**

**-¿Jinx?**

**Preguntó Vi a mi lado, negué con la cabeza y respondí que íbamos en camino, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el auto.**

**-No, esto no se trata de Jinx.**

**No le di más detalles, no me había gustado nada de nada el reporte.**

**Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen nos bajamos de la patrulla y caminamos lentamente hasta quedar frente a la pared. A mi lado Vi tenía los puños tan apretados que a pesar de ser una máquina temí que se rompieran, su ceño estaba por completo fruncido, desde hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada asesina en sus ojos, loca de rabia, tan tensa que era palpable en el aire, un enojo que ni siquiera había usado contra mí cuando la perseguía en el pasado, estaba por poner una mano en su hombro, entre las placas de armadura para que pudiese palpar su piel y calmarla cuando su voz fría me detuvo.**

**-Voy a matarlos. Como se atrevan a mostrar sus caras, voy a aplastarlos contra el piso hasta que se revienten.**

**Y yo sabía que iba en serio. Acaricié su hombro esta vez.**

**Había pasado un buen tiempo desde el arresto en la fábrica, y como no había ocurrido nada habíamos abandonado al guardaespaldas y la patrulla que vigilaba nuestra cuadra.**

**Aquí estaban los hechos, los criminales no olvidan pronto. El muñeco quemado y salpicado de rojo, aunque quizás era sangre de verdad, una… muy gráfica imitación de un cuerpo descuartizado con **_**mi **_**ropa, o al menos eso era lo que representaba, cualquier habría reconocido el sombrero y la imitación del rifle.**

**-No dejaré que te hagan daño.-dijo seria, volteándose a verme, sus cejas casi se chocaban-los encontraré primero.**

**-Encontra**_**remos,**_** querrás decir. Me temo que ellos saben lo que hacen, estuve pensándolo mucho ¿y sabes qué terminé por entender?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¿Sabes por qué te apuñalaron?**

**-Dices ¿en vez de volarme los sesos como pensé que harían?**

**-Sí, bueno, es bastante simple en realidad, una bala es muchísimo más fácil de rastrear que un puñal. Por eso se nos ha hecho tan difícil seguirles la pista. Te apuesto que aquí no dejaron ninguna tampoco.**

**-Pues vamos a la cárcel y tengamos una pequeña charla con la perra que quiere vernos muertas. Voy a hablar con ella encantada.**

**-No, terminantemente no. Si vamos solo estamos demostrando que estamos inquietas, y tampoco puedo dejarte ir a sacarle las respuestas a puñetazos. También va a negar cualquier vínculo con esto, y nosotras no tenemos cómo comprobarlo tampoco.**

**-Tú lo escuchaste, en la radio, dijo claro como el agua que ''Kate te manda esto'' antes de apuñalarme.**

**-Lamentablemente son pruebas insuficientes, y el registro no quedó grabado.**

**-Uhg… ¿entonces solo debemos esperar a que traten de asesinarte?**

**-Supongo que sí.**

**-No me gusta ese plan.-murmuró amurrada-no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima.**

**-Estás hablando con una francotiradora, así que tenemos cuatro ojos para mantenernos a salvo.**

**Su mirada se suavizó hasta lo increíble y me mostró una de preocupación, miró de reojo a los otros tres oficiales que escribían el reporte y como muestra de cercanía tomó mi antebrazo con un solo dedo.**

**-Yo no los vi hasta que fue muy tarde… Cait… si algo te pasa yo…**

**-Tranquila, resolveremos esto juntas.-apreté su brazo ahí justo donde terminaba el guantelete, a tres dedos del codo, le sonreí y caminé hacia los oficiales.**

**-llamen al equipo de investigación y que limpien esto, que la prensa ni le ponga un ojo encima.**

**-¿Qué otras medidas debemos tomar, Sheriff?**

**-No quiero hacer notar que estamos en alerta, designaré a alguien encubierto para cubrirnos las espaldas. Si encuentran algo sospechoso llámenme.**

**-Entendido.**

**Vi estaba nerviosa y yo odié al terrorista que nos perseguía por ello, al menos pude distraerla yendo al gimnasio con ella. Una vez cambiadas por ropa deportiva yo me puse a trotar en la máquina, ella, después de correr en la caminadora unos diez kilómetros sin que pareciera incomodarle ni un músculo se fue a levantar unas cuantas pesas, y como no, primero para reírse de mí en broma y luego para alardear que podía levantar más peso que varios de los presentes, mi egocéntrica y orgullosa guerrera en su terreno.**

**-¿Cuánto peso pueden levantar tus guanteletes? Digo, diste vuelta tres camiones pesados como si fueran hojas.**

**-Mmm… más o menos cuatro o cinco toneladas.**

**-Vaya-la miré asombrada-eso explica que las paredes se deshagan. ¿Y sin ellos?**

**-Bueno… aquí hay cien.**

**-Eres fuerte-apunté, ella me sonrió de forma amistosa.**

**-¿Quieres verme borrar sonrisas?**

**-Si eso te hace feliz…**

**-Lo que sea para impresionar a mi chica.-me guiñó un ojo.**

**Con eso dejó las pesas y se subió al ring de lucha que tenía el gimnasio de un salto, a su alrededor la animaron mientras se ponían en rededor para mirar, ella atrapó dos guantes rojos que le lanzaron y se los puso sobre los vendajes que solía llevar puestos, rechazó los protectores, como no, eso cubriría sus músculos de los que teníamos buena vista gracias a la camisa de tiras blanca que llevaba. Me senté cerca para ver mejor a mi animada compañera. Tenía una buena cuota de espectadores y eso era bastante curioso.**

**-Vamos no sean cobardes, suban aquí, esta chica no pide compasión.**

**Retó.**

**-La semana pasada barrió el piso con todos-murmuró en mi oído un hombre que quería verla luchar-pero hoy hay carne fresca.**

**Los chicos animaron a subir a uno, no le ganaba en estatura a Vi, aunque bien, ella era bastante alta, al menos se veía entrenado. Sentí un poco de lástima cuando mi terroncito de azúcar puso sus puños en posición, saltando ágilmente sobre los talones con una mirada de diversión absoluta, la típica sonrisa de sus labios que me decía que iba a ser pan comido.**

**-Pero no quiero golpear a una chica.-se quejó, cuando tocaron la campana no le duró mucho.**

**El pobre sucumbió en el piso de cinco golpes, un izquierdazo en la cara, seguido de otro con el derecho, puñetazo en el pecho, luego al estómago con la izquierda y lo mandó a volar al piso con un gancho de derecha en la mandíbula, saltando con los brazos arriba entre vítores, ni los protectores le iban a salvar de los moretones a ese pobre.**

**-¡El que sigue!**

**Todos dieron un paso atrás excepto yo que me quedé sentada.**

**-Vamos, vengan de a dos si quieren, no tengo problemas.**

**Eso pareció convencerlos, porque dos saltaron las cuerdas, Vi solo se veía más entretenida mientras continuaba con sus saltitos. Barrió el piso de nuevo, apenas imaginaba lo que era recibir uno de sus golpes, más de cien kilos de presión si se esforzaba, y con sus guantes… no entendía cómo no reducía los cuerpos a polvo.**

**-¡De a tres!**

**Les retó con creciente entusiasmo, para mi no era sorpresa, era alguien a quien le encantaban los números disparejos; esta vez subieron tres hombre más rudos, con más músculo y testosterona.**

**Vi subió la guardia saltando y al sonar la campana desplegó una serie de fintas cuidando de no quedar encerrada en medio, disparó los puños como resortes rompiendo las guardias de sus oponentes, pegando al tórax cuando ellos trataban de cubrir sus caras, uno de ellos logró darle un gancho en el costado que la hizo saltar, reculó un par de pasos ligeramente inclinada sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a cargar con todo. El primero cayó al piso poco después, y luego de que le conectaran unos cuantos golpes ella los abatió, se ganó el aplauso.**

**Cuando se cansó de alardear fue hacia mí sin bajar del cuadrilátero.**

**Me dio su sonrisa de niña traviesa, a ojos cerrados.**

**-Choca esos cinco, Cupcake.**

**Se los di y ella comenzó a bajar.**

**-No tan rápido, me toca a mí.**

**A mi alrededor callaron, Vi se me quedó mirando insegura.**

**Yo solo me levanté y subí con agilidad.**

**-No quiero golpearte.-dijo-ni siquiera voy a intentarlo.**

**-Oh ¿la gran y poderosa Vi tiene miedo de estos cupcakes?**

**-Sabes que no es eso-reclamó, pero yo seguí provocándola.**

**-¿Temes que te venza?**

**-Hag, está bien, está bien.**

**Cuando me pasaron los guantes ella me los quitó y los arrojó lejos.**

**-Te daría los mis guanteletes pero dudo que aun así lo logres.-se bufó, muy bien, si así lo deseaba…**

**Levanté mi guardia y ella también, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, había dejado de sonreír y yo estaba seria también, necesitaba concentrarme. Cuando sonó la campana no me moví y a mi alrededor todo estaba en silencio, a la expectativa, Vi avanzó lanzando su brazo derecho hacia mí, no iba a mi cara, sino derecho a mi guardia… sonreí.**

**-¿Ah?**

**Dijo ella.**

**-¿¡Ah?!**

**Exclamó la audiencia.**

**Me reí entre labios y le palmeé la cabeza.**

**-Gané.**

**-¿Qué, cómo…?**

**-Estás tocando la lona ¿eso no significa que gané?**

**-¡Eso ni siquiera fue boxeo! De hecho ni siquiera sabía que supieras artes marciales.**

**Se quejó, en parte tenía razón.**

**-Nadie dijo que no podía usar otras técnicas.**

**Me mofé y le ofrecí la mano. Había sido todo en una fracción de segundo. Como francotiradora la mayor parte de la gente tendía a pensar que yo debía ser un blanco de corta distancia muy fácil, y habían tenido razón hasta que me había encargado de ese punto ciego con artes marciales ofensivas y defensivas, había utilizado la fuerza de Vi para hacer que su propio impulso la tirara al piso de espaldas satisfactoriamente.**

**Ella levantó una ceja y aceptó mi mano, aunque casi me tira al piso.**

**Ni que comentar que la audiencia estaba atónita, y que después de bajar tuve que rechazar varios números de teléfono y botellas de agua, solo acepté la de ella.**

**-Eres más lista que yo, te lo concedo.-dijo mientras secaba su cabello en las duchas, a esa hora éramos las únicas mujeres así que estábamos solas.**

**-Quizás un poco más astuta. No todo es fuerza bruta.**

**-Pero a mí me gusta así.**

**Sonreí y mordiéndome el labio la envolví en mis brazos por detrás.**

**-Hamm…. ¿Cait?**

**Ignoré su rubor y masajeé uno de sus brazos.**

**-Mi **_**fuerte **_**defensora-ronroneé en su oído, apretando ligeramente sus músculos-¿qué más tiene para mostrar mi guerrera?**

**La reté con voz seductora, ella se quedó en blanco y yo hundí los dedos en sus hombros, la toalla que cubría su torso me permitía ver parte de su espalda, no era primera vez que las veía pero… las cicatrices siempre me causaban escalofríos, se extendían de todos los tamaños y formas, por sus brazos y su torso, cuánto debían haberle dolido. Me estiré al máximo para besar su mandíbula y me retiré dando otro beso entre sus escápulas, justo donde una de las marcas estaba ya tatuada en su piel, no quería seguir incomodándola.**

**De camino a casa Vi estaba inusualmente callada, la miré de reojo para ver qué podía descubrir, ella miraba distraídamente una pieza móvil de su guantelete derecho, pistas, primero, no me estaba mirando ni a mí ni hacia afuera, algo le molestaba, no estaba meramente pensando, segundo, tenía una ligera mueca en los labios que confirmaba lo anterior, tercero, debía de ser algo personal si no me lo había dicho, Vi no era de reservarse comentarios tuviesen el efecto que tuviesen a su alrededor.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?**

**Finalmente pregunté.**

**-¿Ah, molesta, yo, qué? No para nada.**

**-Vi, sabes que puedes decirme lo que necesites.**

**-No tengo nada que decir.-negó, cruzando los brazos, lo que quería decir que sí.**

**-¿Y por qué estás a la defensiva entonces?**

**-No estoy a la defensiva.-gruñó.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Nop.**

**-¡Vi!**

**-¡Hag! Sí, de acuerdo, señorita detective, pero… pero no quiero decirlo.**

**-Está bien.**

**Aseguré, ella no replicó durante unos segundos y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, algo divertido con sus guanteletes puestos. Oh sí, la psicología inversa es maravillosa.**

**Pasábamos por las calles despejadas de tránsito y era hermoso, aunque el día estaba nublado y hacía algo de frío.**

**-¡No, no está bien! Mira, solo me da vergüenza y ya, no me hagas decírtelo.**

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con el contacto físico?**

**-¿¡Pero cómo…!?**

**-Lo supuse, te pusiste así desde que te abracé ¿no te agrada que lo haga?**

**-¿Qué? No, claro que me gusta, es solo que…. Ya sabes… yo no..**

**-No sabes cómo responder.**

**-¿Me dejarías terminar a mí? ¡Y por qué demonios preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta!**

**-Porque si no lo dices te dejas el peso para ti sola, y no es bueno.**

**-Mira, la cosa es que- ¡Mierda!**

**Saltamos en nuestros asientos y por mera reacción giré el manubrio, haciendo que el coche derrapara hasta casi perder el control, Vi me ayudó a sostener el manubrio hasta que retomé el curso.**

**-¡Acelera!**

**Y pisé a fondo el pedal.**

**-¿Estás bien?**

**Un segundo agujero se abrió en el parabrisas dejando una red de vidrio roto que no me ayudaba mucho a ver por dónde iba.**

**-¡Métete por la otra calle, rápido!**

**Maniobré como nunca en mi vida, sentí un tercer disparo perforar el techo.**

**-¡Toma el volante!**

**-¡¿Pero cómo demonios quieres que haga eso?!**

**-¡SOLO TÓMALO!**

**Grité, ella lo agarró y me las arreglé para no soltar el pedal hasta que ella lo pisó, me pasé como pude hacia el otro asiento, y logramos todo eso sin chocar contra un poste de luz; tomé el rifle y abrí la ventanilla del techo, asomé mi mira telescópica y me puse a observar.**

**-No asomes la cabeza.**

**-A juzgar por el ángulo de los disparos y las vueltas que tomamos… bingo, lombriz en la mira.**

**-¡Pues dispárale y no falles!**

**Urgió cuando otro disparo hizo que una de las ruedas explotara, nos sacudimos en lo que Vi lograba retomar el control.**

**- Objetivo marcado.-susurré.**

**Apunté, respiré, dejé de hacerlo, jalé el gatillo. As en el hoyo.**

**-¿Yo, fallar? Ni por error.**

**Volví a sentarme y me puse el cinturón, Vi maniobraba de una forma increíble, no me podía creer que no estuviésemos volcados.**

**-Esos malditos hijos de puta se tardaron menos de lo que esperaba.**

**-Vi ¿qué te dije de la palabra con p en **_**mí**_** presencia?**

**-**_**¡**_**Y un carajo, nos están disparando**_**!**_

**-No creo que siga respirando. Detén el auto, vas a matarnos antes que ellos.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes si estaba solo? Ni loca voy a dejar que te bajes para que te agujereen la cabeza.**

**La verdad tenía razón, y para variar uno de los disparos se había encargado de asesinar nuestra radio.**

**Media hora después de dar al menos ochocientas vueltas de aquí para allá en lo que parecía un programa de autos del infierno terminamos en las cercanías del barrio bajo, Vi estacionó la patrulla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos metida dentro de un garaje, se bajó corriendo y jaló de mí para hacer lo mismo.**

**-¿Vi?**

**-¡Cuide el coche un rato Tomson!**

**El hombre que estaba en la escalera fumando, un anciano. Vi me tomó sorpresivamente y me cargó sobre su hombro, alcancé a ver al abuelo asintiendo. Vi corría afirmándome con una mano increíblemente rápido, considerando que me llevaba encima.**

**-¡Vi! ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?**

**No obtuve ninguna respuesta, ella solo continuó corriendo hasta que llegamos a un callejón lleno de basura, oscuro y a sospechar por la disposición de las cajas donde había dormido alguien, despegó una tapa del suelo que no dejaba ver nada hacia abajo y prácticamente me tiró dentro y me recogió tras saltar y poner la tapa en su lugar, volviendo a agarrarme como si fuera un costal de patatas sobre su hombro ante mis quejas.**

**-¡Vi, para de una vez y dime a dónde vamos! ¡ya bájame!**

**-No deberías correr.**

**-¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber, soy demasiado lenta?**

**-No, idiota, te rozó una bala en la pierna y ni te diste cuenta.**

**Parpadeé sorprendida y me focalicé en mis piernas, que desde ahí no veía, entonces sentí el ardor.**

**Vi tocaba de vez en cuando puntos de pintura vieja y desvaída de color amarillo en las paredes, alumbrados gracias a mi linterna, parecía estar segura de a dónde iba.**

**-¿Esas son tus marcas?**

**-Sí. Pero ya no recuerdo este lugar de memoria, solo sé que estamos muy cerca.**

**Vi ya estaba jadeando, pero se veía tan alterada que no hubo caso con tratar de que parase a tomar un respiro y simplemente continuó adentrándose en ese cavernoso lugar donde sus pasos hacían ecos y se escuchaba el murmullo de las gotas de agua.**

**Cuando finalmente me bajó empujó una gran roca circular y me dio empujoncitos para entrar, el lugar en el que estábamos era diferente del resto del camino, pero solo veía lo que la linterna me mostraba.**

**-Nadie debe haber descubierto esto aun, estamos a salvo aquí.**

**Resopló y haciéndome a un lado comenzó a correr la roca circular tapando la entrada, estaba completamente oscuro de no ser por mi linterna… que me quitó al instante siguiente.**

**-No es que sea claustrofóbica ni nada, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar sumergida en la oscuridad.**

**-A eso iba.**

**Dijo con tono cortante, no era algo común en ella, en lo absoluto. Alumbró hacia el techo y de repente rayos de luz cayeron desde el cielo iluminando mejor la estancia, ella apagó la linterna y me la entregó.**

**-¿De dónde viene la luz?-vi una cadenita que colgaba del techo.**

**-De afuera, es un sistema de reflexión que instalé, aun funciona.**

**Explicó sin dejar de moverse, estaba rebuscando entre todas las cosas que habían, sacudiendo mantas y abriendo cajas a la velocidad del rayo.**

**Era un sitio curioso, no muy grande, de unos cinco por cinco metros, quizás un poco más, y había muchas cosas, un viejo sillón y unas colchonetas, varias cajas de madera, una mesa obviamente echa a mano con otras cuantas cosas encima y un estante a lo lejos. Vi sacudió las colchonetas y las mantas, puso un maletín alado y fue hacia mí, que seguía parada en el mismo lugar de antes, exclamé de sorpresa cuando volvió a tomarme en brazos, esta vez me puso con cuidado sobre la no demasiado mullida superficie de las colchonetas y tomando mi pierna derecha observó con cuidado el corte en el muslo.**

**-Solo fue un rasguño.-dije en tono calmado, ella asintió, tomó una gasa del maletín y la presionó contra la herida.**

**-No creo que el resto de cosas esté en buen estado. Solo puedo vendarte.**

**-Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.**

**Yo solo deseaba tranquilizarla, Vi tenía los tendones marcados en el cuello y la mandíbula apretada, su mirada, generalmente jovial y despreocupada era todo lo contrario.**

**-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?**

**-No pasó nada, todo está bien.**

**-¡No, Cait, nada está bien, tenía un rifle, y tú, de entre todos, sabes muy bien lo que puede hacerte un maldito rifle! podría haberte roto el fémur, o haberte matado de un disparo ¡un grupo de maniacos quiere asesinarte y eso no es estar bien!**

**-Pero no lo lograron-insistí, de pronto ella dejó caer los guantes que sonaron estrepitosamente y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.**

**-Caitlyn, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, si algo te pasara yo… no sabría qué hacer, me volvería loca.**

**Acaricié sus dedos y sonreí un poco.**

**-Solucionaremos esto juntas, no hay que temer.**

**Copié sus movimientos acariciando su rostro.**

**-No es la primera vez, es parte de ser policía… y significa que somos buenas.**

**-Solo prométeme que estarás atenta, yo cuidaré de ti tan bien como pueda, pero no soy infalible.**

**-Nos cuidaremos mutuamente, así es como funcionan las parejas.**

**Logré poner una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que se le borrara me incliné más y la besé.**

**-Te amo, Vi.**

**-Y yo a ti, Cupcake.**

**Nos quedamos mirando sin casi separar nuestras narices y tras unos segundos decisivos en una conversación silenciosa de miradas volvimos a besarnos con mayor énfasis, me abrí paso en su boca lamiendo su lengua, profundizándolo hasta obtener un jadeo de respuesta; deslicé mis manos por su cuello sintiendo el movimiento de sus tendones hasta acariciar sus hombros y terminar abrazándola con fuerza, me las arreglé para hacer caer las hombreras metálicas de su lugar y acariciando sus brazos deslicé la chaqueta roja consiguiendo que se la quitara. Nuestras bocas se separaron un segundo luchando con una pared invisible y aproveché ese instante para quitarle el accesorio del cuello y deslizar mis labios por ese camino, delineando el tatuaje con los labios y la punta de la lengua allí donde su piel se estremecía, me ciñó más en su abrazo y me dio un empujoncito hacia atrás, con un brazo en mi cintura y el otro de apoyo, deslizándome hasta quedar recostada bajo su cuerpo.**

**-Vi…-susurré, sintiendo su boca en mi cuello, sus besos bajo la mandíbula y su respiración fuerte contra la piel. Le quité la armadura del pecho dejándola a un lado, acariciando su silueta sobre el corsé hasta la hebilla del cinturón para removerlo también ¿por qué tenía que tener tanta armadura? Ah, cierto, se tiraba de cabeza sin meditaciones donde estuviesen los problemas.**

**Ella volvió a besarme y mis manos hicieron su camino hasta su cabello, removiendo sus goggles y despeinándola, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de agrado cuando acarició mi abdomen y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quitó los dos cinturones del torso, sus caricias allí con mayor presión ahora y me aventuré a comenzar a desabrochar el corsé, la sentí dudar en mi boca y con un gemido de resignación se echó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas, yo no pensaba darme por vencida, jalando su brazo para que volviera conmigo, al no poder moverla en lo absoluto me senté y me arrimé a ella, abrazándola nuevamente.**

**-Cait…**

''**Por favor, Vi ¿por qué…?'' di otro beso a su cuello tratando de obtener una respuesta positiva.**

**-Cupcake.**

**Esta vez fui yo la que gimió resignada, me arrastré hacia atrás sintiéndome rechazada y súbitamente algo avergonzada, abracé mis rodillas y me quedé mirando el piso.**

**-Hey, yo solo-**

**-Olvídalo.-le corté-aquí no ha pasado nada.**

**Ella buscó mi mirada pero corrí la vista, le sentí suspirar y se dio la vuelta arrastrándose sobre las rodillas hasta quedar tras de mí, acomodándose a mi cuerpo con sus piernas a mis costados y sus brazos sobre los míos encerrándome, sentí su mentón en mi hombro y un ligero balanceo demostrando que estaba nerviosa.**

**-Cait, yo no sé cómo funciona esto ¿okey? La única experiencia que he tenido fue una mierda y si la cosa va así no quiero… ni entiendo… por qué queremos hacerlo… y menos porque de lo poco y nada que capté cuando pasó ese bastardo era hombre y yo no, lo que acaba de liarme por completo.**

**¿Así que era eso, no era que no quería acostarse conmigo? Se pasó por mi cabeza como en algunas otras pocas ocasiones que ella ni siquiera había recibido algún tipo de educación formal, tenía lo que aprendió en la calle y ni pensar en algún conocimiento muy duro de anatomía; creo que le bastaba saber donde golpear.**

**Estiré un brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle el cabello y giré la cabeza hacia la de ella, estaba sonrojada y con los labios fruncidos ''Algo difícil de admitir para ti, amor''**

**-Te prometo que no será ni remotamente parecido a lo que sucedió ¿sabes por qué?**

**-¿Mmm…?**

**-Porque te amo, y creo que tú me amas, y tú sabes lo bien que se estaba sintiendo ¿verdad? Además no soy una experta, pero las cosas se aprenden… practicando.**

**-Yo te amo también, eso ni lo dudes.**

**Sonreímos y tanteando el terreno acaricié su mejilla con un dedo.**

**-Solo déjate llevar, lo estabas haciendo bien.-murmuré, bueno ¿por qué no darle un empujoncito?**

**Me giré besándola con ganas, contagiándole un poco de pasión que vino estupendamente para volver a donde estábamos y apoyé las manos en sus hombros recostándola, cuando lo logré me subí sobre su cadera, sentándome allí y me mordí el labio ante lo que iba a hacer.**

''**Creo que mamá moriría si lo supiera… esperemos que haga lo que necesito ahora con su ánimo''**

**Tomé la falda de mi vestido púrpura y lo subí lenta y provocativamente hasta quitármelo y tirarlo a un lado, sonreí coqueta al ver todos los colores posibles en su rostro, su boca abierta y sus ojos sorprendidos, sus manos detenidas sobre mis rodillas.**

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

**Murmuré en tono sexy, deslizándome lentamente para abrazarme a su cuerpo, regresé a ocuparme de su cuello y sonreí cuando sus manos se movieron tocando mi piel.**

**Me llevó un rato quitarle las placas metálicas de las piernas, y luego las botas, y estaba casi terminando con el corsé cuando Vi gimió levantándose un poco y dándome la vuelta hasta que quedó acomodada sobre mí, ella, en una actitud mucho más fogosa que la mía, que había ido a cada paso tentándola y logrando su objetivo para sacar su actitud decidida.**

**Su torso quedó desnudo mientras me besaba con fuerza, acariciando mi cuello luego con sus labios hasta hacer un camino lento y húmedo por mis clavículas, continuó descendiendo por el medio de mi busto y complacida envolví su cintura con mis piernas mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mis senos, me mordió con suavidad y exclamé un suave ''Humm'' cuando su lengua tocó mi pezón, mis dedos apretaron la piel de su espalda, pasando sobre las múltiples cicatrices. Ella hizo su camino de besos hasta mi abdomen mientras yo me removía complacida, mis piernas sobre sus muslos, que ella besó antes de retroceder y sentarse para quitarse los pantalones, yo me reí y me levanté para ayudarle.**

**-No vas a llegar muy lejos si no te quitas las botas.**

**Finalmente solo quedó nuestra ropa interior inferior, mis braguitas y sus pantaletas. Antes de que ella pudiera dudar en cómo seguir tomé el liderazgo del juego y me arrimé a ella, me senté entre sus piernas poniendo las mías sobre las suyas para rodear su cintura, acaricié sus pechos con los dedos y apreté sus pezones, ella gimió mientras me abrazaba, buscando mis labios que acerqué con alegría; dejé que mi mano recorriera su tonificado abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna tocando con un ligero roce sobre la delgada tela con el que se estremeció.**

**-Cupcake-gimió entre mis labios, mientras continuaba con mi trabajo, recorrí su mandíbula con pequeños besos hasta adueñarme del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda junto al excitante y continuo jadear de su pecho. Mi mano subió un poco y volvió a descender, esta vez bajo su ropa interior, investigando poco a poco mientras sentía sus piernas tensas y su abrazo más apretado, tomé su mano y la deslicé por mi vientre hasta dejarla en las mismas instancias que la mía, gemí para mostrarle que me gustaba como me tocaba, incitándola a seguir moviendo sus dedos.**

**Cuando noté su tacto ansioso después de un tiempo supuse que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, así que cargando mi peso sobre el de ella le hice recostarse y tras besarla hice un camino con mis labios hasta llegar a su abdomen, acariciando con delicadeza las cicatrices y llegando hasta el interior de sus muslos, que besé cada pocos centímetros, acercándome poco a poco hacia el borde de la ropa, ella se sonrojó cuando le quité sus pantaletas, yo simplemente mordí mi labio inferior deleitándome con la vista e hice mi camino por sus piernas dando besos al interior de sus muslos, acariciando con cuidado la piel húmeda hasta descender abrazando su cadera, miré fijamente a sus ojos, una mezcla de todo, antes de lamer su intimidad, ella jadeó por la sorpresa y mi cabeza estuvo a punto de quedar atrapada entre sus piernas, sus manos se movieron hacia mi cabello mientras la probaba, divertida ante sus estremecimientos.**

**-Cait…**

**Gimió, poniéndome a mil por hora, balanceando ligeramente la cadera, paso siguiente, introduje el dedo medio dentro de ella y la hice volver a gemir, no iba a negar que escucharla hacerlo me tenía encantada.**

**-Cupcake.-llamó, con una mano sobre mi hombro, así que dejé que mi lengua recorriera su camino hacia arriba mientras mis dedos seguían en su interior, mordí su cuello y luego me adueñé de sus labios, ella me envolvió con sus brazos.**

**-Quiero tratar.**

**Sonreí y la dejé recostarme, y me removí impaciente mientras ella masajeaba mis pechos y le daba besos a mi abdomen, hasta que su mano acarició suavemente sobre mi ropa interior, en un arrebato la tomó con los dientes y tiró de ella para quitármela y sin un segundo pensamiento cubrió mi intimidad con su boca, caliente y húmeda que me hizo gemir de placer, con un ritmo mucho más candente y avezado, probándome con su lengua una y otra vez.**

**-¡Vi!-gemí yo esta vez, ella rodeó mis piernas con sus brazos y yo empuñé las manos en su cabello, jadeando.**

**Antes de que lograra hacer que terminase tiré de su brazo y ella levantó el rostro de mi entrepierna, sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba sobre mí le hice pasar su pierna sobre la mía, alcanzamos nuestros labios y me acoplé a ella, gemimos juntas cuando nuestras intimidades se tocaron, comencé a balancear mis caderas hasta que ella captó el movimiento y lo hicimos juntas, abrazadas con fuerza, acariciándonos y besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana; fue simultáneo, aumentamos el ritmo jadeando mientras nos mirábamos de cerca y alcanzamos la cima juntas, mientras que Vi cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, con una mano contra mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, jadeando en silencio, yo arqueé el cuello y gemí.**

**Nos quedamos en esa posición varios minutos, esperando a que nuestros cuerpos se calmaran poco a poco, apoyé la mejilla en su pecho acariciando su espalda mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi cabello.**

**-Tu corazón late tan rápido.-sonreí.**

**-Tú haces que palpite ahí dentro.**

**Acaricié su mejilla con la mía y la miré a los ojos, ella sonreía observándome con mucha fuerza.**

**-Te amo, Vi.**

**-También te amo, Caitlyn.**

**Decidiendo que otro beso no mataría a nadie fui bien recibida en un baile lento y suave. Nos recostamos y ella nos cubrió con las frazadas, me dio un último y suave beso en los labios antes de abrazarme, suspiré realmente feliz y cerré los ojos.**

**Mañana empieza hoy, fue lo último que pensé.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n. ..n. ..n.n.n.n.n.**

**Finnnnn cap 10 N.N**

**espero les haya gustado de kokoro**

**y bueno, anteriormente había mencionado que ya no puedo decir que nos vemos en la grieta invocadores porque al parecer ya no existen ni invocadores ni instituto de la guerra, pero por su puesto que esto ya lo leyeron tres veces ¿verdad? (si no se enteraron vayan a la página y debe estar en las noticias de hace una semana o algo así)**

**Y bueno a pedido la receta de mis brownies de chocolate XD recomendados, realmente recomendados jajjajaj**

**Así que bueno... solo será que nos vemos en la grieta XD**

**Gracias por su support!**


	11. Sentido que a los locos los encierren

Hola humanos! ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo XD bueno, cada uno tiene sus razones, la U a estado difícil y esta semana me voy a terreno 7 días, para lo que tuvimos que preparar muchos trabajos que vamos a hacer allá... así que repartir el tiempo entre trabajos, estudios, lol y escribir, bueno, no resultó mucho XD de echo lamento que este cap sea como es tomando en cuenta la espera, pero necesitaba hacer un capitulo nexo entre la idea principal que tengo y el resto y esto era lo que necesitaba así que era necesario , lamento la espera, de verdad, trataré de avanzar más rápido en los capitulos que quedan, igual que las batallas en la base enemiga, no voy a sobreextender esto o se va a ir al demonio XD

Gracias por seguirme y por sus comentarios!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bu- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Cobra sentido que a los locos los encierren.**

**_Cailtyn POV_**

**-Si hubiese hecho una lista hace dos días de los cien primeros lugares en los que habría pensado en hacer el amor contigo por primera vez, creo que nunca habría adivinado este.**

**Dije, mi mejilla estaba apoyada en su cálido pecho mientras escuchaba el constante tamborileo de su corazón, estaba rodeada por sus brazos fuertes y protectores que acariciaban con dulzura mi espalda.**

**-Probablemente habría estado entre mis primeras veinte, sin embargo. Este lugar me hace sentir segura, siempre, ya fuese de otros bandidos, o de cierta personita-dijo mientras tocaba mi nariz, me reí un poco y me estiré para que me diera un beso, después nos quedamos mirando largo rato sin decir nada. Sumergidas en los ojos de la otra, descifrándonos.**

**-Se está haciendo tarde.-apunté volviendo a la realidad, la luz tenía un matiz mucho más dorado ahora.-¿crees que sea seguro salir?**

**-Tsk, yo me quedaría aquí contigo el resto de la semana… Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, podemos irnos si quieres. De todas formas aquí no llega la señal y nadie sabe dónde estamos. Y esos hijos de perra no se van a ir a ningún lado tampoco.**

**Asentí, pero ninguna las dos se movió. De hecho habíamos ignorado a nuestros estómagos por largo rato, reticentes a movernos de aquella incómoda colchoneta que se había transformado en... el lugar de los echos. Tampoco teníamos comida y a mi guerrera le estaba haciendo mucha falta.**

**-Ve el lado positivo, no robaron mi billetera-bromeé- así que ¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos en casa y salimos a cenar?**

**Mi oficial favorita sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras su estómago gruñía de nuevo; me arrimé más y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos la besé largo rato antes de quitarme de encima y comenzar a ponernos nuestras ropas, dándonos miraditas sonrientes de cómplices mientras lo hacíamos, por la cara que tenía sabía que había saltado el muro de la inocencia en ese respecto y que debían de estar pasándosele por la cabeza unas cuantas ideas, me preguntaba con curiosidad cómo iba a ser esa Vi… quizás tendría que encontrar un sinónimo de ''insistente'' que comenzara con ''vi''**

**Caminamos tranquilamente el trayecto de vuelta al auto, bastante considerando la zona en la que estábamos y la hora, llevaba tomado su codo a falta de poder coger su mano. **

**El anciano seguía sentado en el porche, humo flotando de su cigarro. Aun faltaba media cuadra para llegar.**

**-¿Quién es él?**

**-Nadie en particular, les ayudé a él y a su esposa en una ocasión y me invitaron a almorzar, se hizo algo así como un ritual, ya sabes, me daban la bienvenida a su casa y yo los protegía.**

**-Eso es muy tierno.-''debían de ser algo así como sus abuelos'' **

**-Bueno… ya sabes, ellos tenían una hija de mi edad a la que no sé por qué, les recordaba. A veces me llamaban por su nombre.**

**-Oh ¿y qué fue lo que le sucedió?**

**La sentí dudar.**

**-Estuve ahí, con ella en mi regazo, cuando murió. Le dispararon luego de asaltarla y… la ambulancia nunca llegó, los abuelos llegaron con el alboroto y yo les prometí que la cosa no terminaría así. Así que me las arreglé para seguirles la pista a los tres y… después de realizar cirugía plástica podría decirse que cobré su venganza.**

**Razoné tres segundos masticando la trágica historia.**

**-¿Los mataste?-sus dedos se movieron ligeramente, tragó saliva y miro al frente.**

** ''****Sí, lo hizo''**

**-No me fijé en si seguían respirando, la verdad. Los golpeé hasta el infierno. Quizás sí.-me miró de reojo-ahí me gané esa marca de aquí-dijo, quizás para distraerme, señaló un punto en su pierna, asentí, lo recordaba.**

**-¿Te sorprendería saber que yo he dado muerte a más de un criminal? Digamos… ¿a unos treinta y ocho, en siete años?**

**Al juzgar de sus ojos muy abiertos fijos en mí supuse que sí.**

**-Si la vida de alguien peligra por su causa, bueno, soy una francotiradora, jalo el gatillo y sea donde sea que llegue la bala es demoledora. Algunos dirían que es más limpio que hacerlo a puñetazos, pero al final no cambia mucho. Si puedo evitar una confrontación peligrosa para los demás, debo disparar.**

**Ella silbó en un tono de admiración.**

**-¡Vi, muchacha! ¿dónde habías estado? ¿y te robaste un carro de policías? ¡te vas a meter en problemas de nuevo!**

**Mi compañera levantó una mano para saludar en conjunto con esa hermosa sonrisa de inocencia.**

**-Nop ¡trabajo ahí! ¿te lo crees?**

**-Vaya, eso es asombroso ¿y qué hay de ella?-dijo apuntándome a mí sin dejar de sonreir.**

**-Ella es Caitlyn, trabajamos juntas y…**

**Se acercó al anciano susurrándole.**

**-Y también es mi novia. **

**-Ja ja ja ja, pequeña picarona, desapareces y regresas con una chica linda y un trabajo como ese.**

**Yo sonreí siguiéndoles la corriente hasta que Vi se despidió y subimos al auto.**

**-Es muy amable-comenté, despidiéndome mientras ella pisaba el pedal y nos alejábamos de la casita.**

**-Sí, me agrada también. ¡A casa!**

**Sonreí y me arrimé a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Debería cobrarte una multa por distraer al conductor.**

**-Podría sobornarte.-dije bajando el tono, acariciando suavemente su mentón.**

**-Mi jefa me despediría si hiciera eso.**

**-Lo que ella no vea no tiene que saberlo.-seguí. Le di otro beso bajo el oído y me retiré, después de todo tenía razón.**

**Llevábamos la mitad del trayecto cuando el auto sonó extraño un, dos, tres veces y se apagó por completo envuelto en una nube de humo negro y quedándose parado, nos quedamos a la mitad de la calle, evitando las bocinas solo por ser policías.**

**Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.**

**-Daré una mano con el tráfico, ve si puedes encenderlo o movámoslo al lateral de la vereda.**

**Vi asintió y después de poner un cono naranja me puse a dirigir el tránsito, ahora que lo miraba mejor, nuestro auto había recibido un montón de disparos ''pero que manejo del rifle tan deficiente''**

**-Bueno Cupcake, además de tener un neumático reventado, de habernos quedado sin parabrisas, ni radio, una o dos balas le dieron al motor y a la batería, está muerto. Lo empujaré, cúbreme.**

**Asentí mientras ella agarraba el manubrio y recargaba su peso en ese lado del auto, moviéndolo hacia un lugar habilitado para estacionar. **

**-Eso no va a salir de nuestra paga ¿verdad?**

**Me reí-No, designaré otra patrulla para nosotras y esta… bueno, creo que la daremos de baja. **

**En ese momento llegó el taxi que había pedido nada más bajar del auto y nos llevó a casa, ya llamaría a una grúa para que retirasen el auto.**

**-Uff, me duele todo.**

**Dijo Vi mientras dejaba caer pieza por pieza de armadura a los pies del sillón, recostándose mientras estiraba los brazos, me senté a su lado y le acaricié el cuello para consolarla, ella simplemente me miró.**

**-Ya informé de todo a la comisaría. Está atardeciendo, pero igual me gustaría cenar afuera ¿te parece?**

**-¿Yo, rechazar comida? Ni por error.**

**_Vi POV_**

**¿Alguna vez han tenido un vicio? No sé, chocolates, cigarros, morder tus uñas o quizás un juego donde te mueves por una pista de carriles tratando de derribar la base enemiga aplastando a lo que se te cruce por delante… Pues bien, usualmente los vicios no son buenos y malgastar horas con ellos menos aun… pero Cupcake, ****_mí Cupcake _****es como todos los anteriores juntos y definitivamente sí que es bueno, digo ¿cómo esa cosita tan adorable podría ser algo malo? Por eso era una especie de tortura no poder tomarle la mano en la calle, abrazarla o besar esas mejillas tan suaves que tenía. No estaba muy segura de que ella quisiese que el mundo se enterara de nuestra relación, a mí me daba un poco igual lo que pensaran los demás, pero si para ella era importante yo podía mantener mis… manos donde la policía pudiese verlas, ja, buena analogía. **

**Así que mientras ella hablaba, sentada frente a mí mientras cenábamos ese costoso filete y tomábamos de postre crema vuele… o algo así había dicho ella, a veces se me iba la cabeza, parte pensando en esa voz tan sexy que tenía, parte tratando de oler el champú de su cabello cuando me daba la brisa de la ventana, parte regocijándome en el recuerdo de hace unas horas, fresco en mi piel. Nunca habría imaginado que algo tan simple pudiese sentirse tan, ****_tan_**** bien. Menos ****_eso_****. Menos viniendo de otro humano.**

**Un paseo nocturno ¿por qué no? En el parque no quedaba nadie, solo las luces de las farolas y es entonces cuando puedo tomar su mano, besar sus nudillos y sonreír cuando ella lo hace. **

**La noche es tibia y corre una brisa refrescante, está despejado y las estrellas brillan allá arriba; predominan los grillos cantando y es simplemente perfecto. **

**Me gusta la oscuridad, no es algo a lo que temerle cuando eres yo, es un refugio cuando puedes hacer frente a todos los monstruos que puedan saltar a tu paso y ahora nos protege de miradas indiscretas.**

**Pronto llegamos a la fuente principal, está apagada, pero las luces alrededor no y hacen brillar el agua, en ese momento decido armarme de valor y abrazarla con fuerza, ella ríe complacida mientras la estrujo un poco, dejo que nuestras frentes se encuentren y le acaricio levemente la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.**

**-Te amo.-admito-eres la persona más importante en mi vida, como no lo ha sido nadie, y solo… gracias por quererme también.**

**-Gracias-susurró-significa mucho para mí ¿sabes? Siempre tuve que elegir a las personas con pinzas y en realidad no hay muchos que realmente me apreciaran ****_a mí_****, muchos solo se interesan por lo que pueden ganar… y ahí apareciste tú, y estoy feliz de que haya sido así. **

**¿Qué tan melosa y cursi podía ser yo? Hace un tiempo habría dicho que ni que me pagaran habría dicho cosas como estas, pero me hacía sentir bien decirle lo que sentía, era algo nuevo y agradable, como tener un sol dentro de tu pecho que te mantiene no solo caliente, sino también en la luz.**

**Besé esos hermosos labios que me sonreían.**

**De pronto algo a sus espaldas me llamó la atención y levanté la mirada frunciendo las cejas.**

**-¿Pero qué demonios, eso siempre estuvo allí?**

**Caitlyn se volteó dejando de abrazarme y vi el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, apreté su mano y la curiosidad me ganó, me acerqué al carrito.**

**-¿Pero qué demonios haces vendiendo globos a esta hora? Digo, si no es mucha molestia… de todas formas quiero ese de forma de cupcake.**

**-Jijijiji-rió, levanté una ceja mientras me pasaba el globo de helio.**

**-Ya sabe, globos para ocasiones ****_especiales _****como esta.**

**Su voz era un poco extraña, me encogí de hombros y saqué mi billetera, estaba buscando el billete cuando sentí un apretón en la muñeca.**

**-¿Ah?**

**Miré y me di cuenta de que una especie de soga, la del globo, se había enrollado en mi muñeca, de pronto el globo comenzó a crecer y sentí mis pies despegarse un centímetro del suelo, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces más.**

**-¡JIIIIIIINX!**

**Grité, luchando contra el globo, tirándolo hacia abajo con fuerza, el supuesto señor de bigote que me sonreía detrás del carro se quitó la peluca y las gafas, dejando ver el pelo celeste y los ojos violetas… y esa ****_maldita _****sonrisa, me agarré del carro cuando el globo le ganó a mi peso, Caitlyn tiraba de mi pierna, ninguna de las dos tenía su arma. **

**Jinx saltó de repente en frente del carro y de la nada le disparó con su zaper, como la barra de la que me sujetaba era metálica… ya imaginan como quedé. **

**Estaba a quince metros del piso cuando la psicópata se acercó a la distraída de Cait, grité para alertarla, temiendo que pudiese hacerle daño, digo, cualquier lo haría ¿no? Era la oportunidad perfecta… pero no, la loca maniaca aprovechó su plan maestro ****_otro de sus putos planes ridículos para ponerme de los nervios _****para quitarle el sombrero púrpura y salir corriendo y riendo; Una de las piernas de Cait se movió en esa dirección, pero su cuerpo no le hizo caso mientras me miraba seguir subiendo y pataleando.**

**-¡Vi!**

**-¡Woah!-exclamé cuando una corriente de aire me golpeó y me arrastró hacia un lado.**

**-¡Bájame de aquí!-supliqué, cuando vi a donde me llevaba la corriente deseé no haberlo pedido.**

**Me estrellé.**

**De cara.**

**Contra un mal-di-to tronco.**

**Para luego quedar colgada del globo, que se rasgó reventándose entre las ramas, sosteniéndome de cabeza, con los brazos estirados hacia el piso y mi nariz sangrando. Cait, que estaba suspirando abajo, a unos diez metros abajo, podría decir mejor que nadie lo que expresaba mi cara en ese momento, aparentemente de póker.**

**-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX! ¡CUANDO ME BAJE DE AQUÍ JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE, ASÍ SEA CON MIS PUÑOS O CON TUS PROPIAS TRENZAS!**

**-¡¿De verdad vas a tratar?! ¡Vamos Manazas, quiero verte intentarlo! ¿qué tal una ayudita?**

**Miré en dirección a la voz con las manos por delante, el cohete ya venía de camino ¿matarme? Claro que no, eso me habría dejado como una especie de mártir ¿ridiculizarme en frente de mi novia y herir mi orgullo? Por supuesto que sí.**

**Caí.**

**Diez metros.**

**Ramas rompiéndose ****_amortiguando_****.**

**Hasta quedar contra el piso de espaldas.**

**Ojos cerrados con fuerza, respiración agitada. No me muevo.**

**-¿Vi, te encuentras bien?**

**Me levanto de un salto y comienzo a correr de inmediato, gritando como un ninja ignorando el hecho de que no estoy entrenada en artes marciales, ignorando mi nariz rota y los cortes que provocaron las ramas. **

**Jinx sacude el sombrero delante de mi y con una sonrisa comienza a correr.**

**-¡VUELVE AQUÍ SABANDIJA!**

**Escuché mi nombre atrás y un ''Olvídate del sombrero'' pero no me volteé ni me detuve. **

**Mientras corría esquivando los obstáculos por los que ella pasaba, a veces pateándolos, noté lo rápido que podía ir sin mis guanteletes, después de todo no los necesitaba para molerle los huesos, pero ella era demasiado ágil, cada vez que creía que la tenía se escurría de entre mis dedos como el aire, cada vez más y más furiosa, se estaba riendo de mi constantemente y ya no soportaba esa voz, ****_necesitaba_**** agarrarla. **

**Salimos del parque en algún momento y comenzamos a correr por la calle y callejones aledaños, la noche ya había caído y apenas podía seguirla por ****_esa risa _**** que rebotaba en las paredes, metiéndose más y más en mi cabeza, y por el destello de esos ojos infernales… hasta que en un callejón desapareció todo.**

**Grité de frustración y me apoyé en mis rodillas, el sudor escurriendo por mi cuello y mi aliento visible en el aire que comenzaba a helar.**

**-¿Ya te rindes? Vamos Manototas, Sombreritos querrá recuperar su… bueno, su sombrero. ¿O vas a dejar a su amigo en ****_mis _****manos?**

**En el momento que me volteé sentí un golpe en pleno rostro que me tiró de espaldas al piso, limpié la sangre de mi nariz con una mueca furiosa en el rostro. Dejé de moverme cuando sentí la boca de la pistola en la cabeza. Su rostro se acercó mucho al mío sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes en una mueca interminable.**

**-Tienes que ser una buena novia y recuperarlo ¿verdad? ¿la ****_dulce y tierna _****Manazas quiere hacer feliz a su terroncito de azúcar morado?**

**Su cara a milímetros de la mía. **

**Podría arrancarle la yugular con los dientes.**

**-Podríamos hacer volar a esta ciudad… tú y yo, juntas ¿si quiera por qué la proteges?**

**-Vas a caer-mascullé-tarde o temprano cometerás un error y será el último, volaras en pedazos con tus propios explosivos o yo te arrancaré la cabeza de un puñetazo.**

**-¿Los vez? Ni siquiera tú sabes por qué lo haces… ¿Es solo por la aprobación de la Sheriff? Eres una criminal igual que yo, y nunca podrás dejar de serlo, ladrón una vez ladrón siempre.**

**-¡Ya cállate! Y eso es con los piratas, tarada.**

**La empujé con fuerza y me estaba poniendo de pie cuando volvió a golpearme duro en el rostro.**

**-Tsk, para ser un saco de huesos golpeas duro-dije restregando la sangre de mi mentón.**

**Gruñí lanzando un gancho infructuoso y me gané un rodillazo en pleno estómago, cuando mi cuerpo se dobló por instinto sentí su codo chocando contra mi nuca, tirándome al piso, acto seguido su bota en mi cabeza.**

**-Piénsalo Vi, provocaríamos el caos en esta aburrida ciudad…**

**-¡Quítale las manos de encima!**

**¿Cupcake? Traté de mirarla pero no lo logré desde mi posición.**

**-¿De verdad, una pistola taser, contra ****_mí_****? Mejor prueba a…. ¡Zap!**

**Caitlyn gritó y la sentí caer al piso al mismo tiempo que la bota desapareció de mi cabeza, vi de reojo a Jinx comenzando a correr, retándome a seguirla, pero la ignoré y derrapé junto a Caitlyn, que me dio la corriente cuando la toqué, pero me dio igual y la acuné en mi regazo, sacudiéndola ligeramente para tratar de despertarla.**

**-¿Cupcake… Cait? Por favor, despierta.**

**Nada. Al menos solo se veía un poco inconsciente y no… bueno, nada peor. **

**-Y así es como un día perfecto se va al carajo gracias a esa perra.**

**Murmuré. Tomé su pequeño cuerpo en brazos y acunándola recogí su sombrero sacudiéndole el polvo y me dirigí a casa.**

**-Lo siento, es mi culpa que estés así.-susurré.**

**En casa le quité la ropa y le puse un pijama… sin ningún tipo de perversión, no estaba muy de humor para eso después de que ella estuviese aun así; luego la acuné en mis brazos meciéndola mientras la observaba y la recosté en la cama, arropándola y dando un beso a su frente.**

**-Lo siento-murmuré.**

**Luego fui al baño y dejé el agua caliente corriendo con el tapón puesto mientras me quitaba la ropa y me miraba al espejo, acariciando mi rostro y observando los daños. Lo que más me dolía-aparte del orgullo, de nuevo-era mi tabique desviado, no sabía mucho de medicina, pero después de no poder ir a un hospital nunca por miedo a que te agarrasen los polis una aprendía cosas, entre ellas, acomodé los dedos y realicé la fuerza necesaria hasta que sonó un ''Crack'' me soné y mi nariz volvió a quedar normal. Tenía varios arañazos aquí y allá, nada de qué preocuparse mucho. **

**Me metí a la tina haciendo que el agua subiera lo suficiente y apagué el grifo, sentada y al fin tranquila me quedé mirando el techo.**

**-¿Vi?**

**Abrí los ojos algo confundida.**

**-No es muy buena idea quedarse dormida en la tina.**

**-Uh, no era el plan.**

**Entonces me percaté de que ella estaba en el agua, desnuda, conmigo, parpadeé mirándola.**

**-El agua está caliente, así que… ¿te despertaste recién?**

**Dije como si esto no me pareciese naaaaada de nada extraño.**

**-Sí.**

**Afirmó, y ella, siguiendo la misma idea, se hizo un hueco entre mis piernas y se acurrucó en mi, atiné a abrazarla mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi pulso ''vamos Vi, solo… disfrútalo y ya''**

**-La cena estuvo deliciosa.**

**-Síp-concordé-y divertida.**

**-Si consideras divertido casi haber escupido el mejor vino del mesero…**

**-Oh vamos, sabía terrible, nada más lo probé y mi mundo se puso gris de lo amargo que era.**

**-Me temo que no sabes apreciar las buenas obras.**

**Me reí-tú fuiste la que me dio un puntapié por pedir una jarra de cerveza con gaseosa de naranja.**

**Ella volteó su rostro para poder mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios, a los que robé un beso antes de dejarla hablar.**

**-Me tocaba elegir el lugar.**

**_Touché._**

**-Bien, pero para que no lo digas de nuevo… estoy apreciando una obra maestra ahora mismo.**

**-Oh ven aquí.**

**Me gané el mejor beso de la historia de la humanidad, de todo Valoran, del planeta y hasta del maldito vacío. Que cualquier otra dimensión se atreviese a contradecirme.**

**Despertar una vez más con su rostro tan cerca del mío, los rayos de luz iluminándolo como a mi Diosa; su cuerpo desnudo, suave y tibio abrazándome, su faz tranquila y falta de preocupaciones, una pequeña sonrisa puesta en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Mientras acariciaba con cuidado su rostro sin despertarla pensaba… que por razones como esta no valía la pena rendirse nunca, si de niña hubiese sabido que la iba a encontrar, o que ella me iba a encontrar a mí, habría pasado por todos mis peores momentos y atravesado todas las paredes de nuevo y cien veces solo para verla. Para estar aquí ahora.**

**Y era por eso que tenía que deshacerme de las amenazas. Lo más pronto posible y como fuera, debía hacerlo aunque se me fuese la vida en ello.**

**¿Pero por dónde partir?**

**Yo era la bola de demoliciones, la pala de la retro excavadora, la cabeza del martillo… no sabía seguir pistas, ni huellas, y si Cupcake no había encontrado nada hasta ahora ¿qué podía hacer yo?**

**Me mordí el labio.**

**Miré el reloj, era domingo, marcaba las diez, lo que hacía bastante raro que mi sheriff no se hubiese despertado ya… aunque después de lo de anoche… lo que era más raro era que yo no siguiera durmiendo.**

**Me dispuse a hacer lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza.**

**Besé su frente y me levanté con cuidado, quitando sus brazos de mi alrededor muy lentamente y desenredando nuestras piernas hasta que quedé libre, anoté en mi libreta una pequeña nota que dejé en mi almohada y tomé ropa para ducharme en su cuarto y no molestarla… de todas formas ella jamás me dejaría hacer lo que quería hacer. Ya me lo había prohibido.**

**-Bien, oficial, la dejamos sola.**

**Asentí y vi la puerta metálica cerrarse. Luego me volteé en aquel espacio pequeño y gris para clavar la mirada en ****_ella _****y me senté con fuerza en la silla, mis guanteletes sonaron contra la mesa.**

**-Vas a decirme con qué banda estás haciendo contacto y cómo lo haces antes de que haga llorar.**

**-Wow, ese no es el procedimiento regular… bueno, no podía esperar nada más de alguien como tú.**

**-Qué Banda. Ahora. O te quedas sin dientes.**

**-¿Una oficial va a golpearme en pleno interrogatorio? Sí como no. De todas formas ¿con qué pruebas dices que estás inculpándome de… estas cosas que no entiendo?**

**Me apoyé más en la mesa y fruncí el ceño.**

**-Según tu expediente, heriste a tres oficiales, de los cuales uno sigue en el hospital ¿por qué crees que no hay nadie más aquí dentro? Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana contigo, y sabes que lo haré, así que coopera.**

**Eso la hizo dudar, pude verlo en sus ojos.**

**_Debilidad, aprovecha el momento, quiébrala._**

**De un segundo al siguiente estiré el brazo derecho y la agarré de la ropa, tiré las sillas cuando me levanté y en un par de pasos la hice estrellarse contra la muralla.**

**-Última oportunidad-levanté el puño izquierdo-si alguien vuelve a tratar de matarnos, vendré aquí y haré que tu cráneo cruja. Así que será mejor si comienzas a hablar.**

**-No sé… de qué estás hablando.-murmuró tartamudeando, no tenía que ser Cait para saber que mentía, la estrellé contra la muralla.**

**-Es como si no recordaras que mandé tres camiones a volar en frente de ti.**

**-Vete al infierno, perra.**

**Oh con que esas teníamos.**

**-Te haré llegar hasta allí.**

**Gruñí y la elevé antes de estamparla contra el piso, para volver a agarrarla desde un brazo y hacerla rebotar contra la pared, antes de que cayera por el rebote y el aturdimiento volví a agarrarla y la tiré contra la mesa.**

**-¡DONDE MIERDA ESTÁN!**

**Grité en su cara antes de clavarle el codo en el estómago, haciendo que se revolcara sin aire hasta que terminó cayendo de la mesa. Di la vuelta y la pateé.**

**-¡Responde!**

**Volví a patearla más duro.**

**Y entonces comenzó a reírse. ****_A reírse. _****Planté mi bota en su pecho apoyando parte de mi peso.**

**-No tengo nada que decirle a un cadáver.**

**Presioné más.**

**El aire abandonó sus pulmones y sujetó mi tobillo con sus manos esposadas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el tiempo transcurrió lentamente.**

**_Hazlo._**

**Me pedía algo dentro de mí.**

**_Mátala, si la matas Caitlyn estará a salvo._**

**Mi pie presionó más aun, Kate emitió un sonido estrangulado, sus labios poniéndose morados. Dudé.**

**''****No soy una asesina, no como ella''**

**Le quité la bota de encima y me volteé dando un portazo mientras me iba escuchándola toser.**

**Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, sombría y lentamente, mi cabeza no dejaba de molestarme.**

**''****No logré nada. No logré obtener la información… no, es peor que eso. ****_Mucho _****peor. Cait tenía razón, no debí haber ido nunca, ahora Kate sabe que estoy asustada''**

**_Debí _****haberla matado.**

**Ahora no se detendrá hasta que le comuniquen nuestras muertes.**

**-Qué he hecho.**

**_Varias horas después…_**

**-¡Ya volví Cupcake!**

**Su cuerpo se mostró desde la cocina, me sonrió y tomó la bolsa que le tendía, mercadería y me dio un beso de bienvenida.**

**-¿Por qué no solo me despertaste? Sabes que me gusta ir de compras.**

**-Nah, estabas roncando como un motor de todoterreno.**

**-¡Vi!**

**-Y además, recordé tu marca de té, que no suenen las alarmas.**

**-¿Qué más hiciste?**

**Me miró fijamente durante tres segundos y me congelé.**

**_Lo sabe… no, no puede saberlo… ¿o sí?_**

**-Rompí un destornillador el otro día así que fui por otro y unas cuantas refacciones.**

**Mantuve mi voz tranquila y le mostré las herramientas nuevas.**

**-¿Planeas trabajar en tus guantes hoy?**

**-No si quieres hacer otra cosa. Aunque creo que dormiré otro poco, me dejaste agotada ayer-le guiñé un ojo, para mi sorpresa ella no siguió mi humor, de hecho se veía… ¿triste?**

**-Entiendo que ella te ponga los nervios a flor de piel pero… por favor, la próxima vez no lo hagas, solo le estás siguiendo el juego.**

**-Uh, oh, sí, supongo que sí. Lamento que te disparara.**

**Ella se acercó y tocó mi nariz con cuidado.**

**-¿Está mejor?**

**-Sí, casi no duele.-mentirilla piadosa para ambas. Caitlyn se quedó así varios segundos, sin mirarme a los ojos, con la mano en mi mejilla.**

**-Vi… solo… puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes ¿verdad?**

**-¿Qué? Claro que lo sé, eres la persona en quien más confío en toda Runaterra, no lo dudes.**

**La abrazo con fuerza, quizás demasiada, porque ella emite un pequeño ''hug'' con lo que bajo un poco la presión. A mi nariz besarla le duele como el infierno, pero la pasantía lo vale.**

**Detesto haberle mentido, pero si se entera… probablemente me llegue un regaño sin comparación. Además ¿cómo decirle que metí la pata cuando su vida peligra aun más por mí culpa? Tengo que resolver esto antes de que se nos vaya de las manos, con Jinx ya es suficiente de eso.**


End file.
